Por que lloras, Hermione?
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Solo puse este raitin por que es ¿¿algo?? frustado (¿¿un poco dark??) El final de nuestro camino.....algunas veces es amarga al recordar lo que se perdió y aun sigue presente...... (Hr/H*D/HR) **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? I

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

Afuera del castillo, azotaba una gran tormenta de nieve, que golpeaba las copas de los árboles y las ventanas. Adentro del castillo, hacía un frío helado y sofocante, que algunos alumnos se quejaban por tener entumecidos los dedos y la mayoría de los músculos. Tanto frío hacía que no servía que todas las chimeneas estén prendidas, pero esto a los profesores no les afectaba. Ningún profesor tuvo consideración con sus alumnos, les dejaban tareas demasiado complicadas y pesadas, pero no importaba cuanta tarea les dejará el profesor, nadie podía superar a la profesora McGonagall. Al parecer a ella no le importo que sus alumnos estuvieran quejándose y con los dientes apretados de tanto frío, ella daba su clase normal, mas bien un poco más pesada de lo normal. Tenían que hacer mas resúmenes, entregar tareas largas y complicadas en poco tiempo y escribir casi todo lo que les explicaba. Entre los mas afectados se encontraba Harry, el joven Potter pensaba que la profesora la traía contra él. Tareas de esto, tareas de aquello, investigación sobre este brujo, un resumen de lo que hizo esta bruja, como puedes hacer un escritorio caballo, y ese tipo de cosas.  

En la historia de Hogwarts, nadie pensó que alguien podía superar el record de Hermione, la chica más lista de toda la escuela, en tener tanto trabajo en un día, Harry había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía que ocuparse de su primo Dudley por que hace unos meses se descubrió que el cerdo con peluca tenía poderes mágicos, pero que no podía ir a Hogwarts, por que sus padres no se lo permitieron, así que ya era el profesor de su molesto primo. Y no solo eso, si no que el joven Potter tenía que luchar contra sus sentimientos y ponerlos en balance, para no confundirse y hacer mejor su encantamiento, conjuro, poción o tarea. 

Hermione miraba a Harry, quien escribía un resumen sobre como hacer que un edificio parezca más pequeño, la joven sabía que Harry la iba a superar, pero nunca imagino que Harry estudiara lo doble que un alumno normal, apenas iban en 6º y ya parecía que era todo un profesor de Hogwarts. Hermione suspiro fuertemente, Harry guardaba un gran secreto de ella, pero al descubrir ese secreto, Harry se hizo más distante a ella, se acerco mas a Parvarati Patil y Lavander...... volvió a suspirar, ¡y pensar que ella fue su mejor amiga!. Pero no solo eso, se veía un poco mal, por que se supone que ellos son novios, muchas veces ella se preguntaba lo que pensarían las demás casas cuando Harry la evita de ves en cuando. 

-Mione, ¿me pasa por favor el libro que esta a lado de Ron?-preguntó el joven Potter sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pergamino

-Claro-Hermione le quita el libro a Ron, el cual esta profundamente dormido sobre la portada-Toma-

-Gracias Mione-dijo Harry abriendo el libro en las paginas 198-199 

-Harry, lo del otro día.....-

-Señorita Granger, si no le molesta atender a mi clase y dejar en paz al joven Potter, la esta haciendo un resumen muy importante, no es así, Potter-Harry dijo un leve si-Y por favor señorita Granger, ponga atención en mi clase y despierte al señor Weasley-dijo la profesora con una mirada severa

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron en las costillas, el cual se levanto como resorte (_Donde esta mi osito de felpa Fred_), haciendo que todos se rieran (a excepción de Harry) 

-Su oso de felpa no esta aquí, señor Weasley, dijo mirándolo severamente

-Lo siento profesora-dijo Ron con la cara tan roja como su cabello-Es que recordé una broma que me hizo Fred cuando tenía cinco años-dijo sentándose y acomodándose el cabello

-¿Recordó o soñó, señor Weasley?-dijo la profesora mirando el pizarrón, sin notar como Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas-Bien, ahora seguiremos con mi clase, sin mas interrupciones-

Hermione volvió a suspirar, quería hablar con Harry, era su única oportunidad, ya que no pudo antes, primero por que Harry se fue a su practica de quiddich, después por que tenía bastante tarea, luego por que estaba practicando en secreto junto con Ron ser animago, después por que estaba castigado sin ninguna razón en el despacho de Snape. Tenía los ojos fijos en la maestra, parecía que escuchaba y por instinto anotaba algo que luego escuchaba de la profesora, pero su mente estaba con otra persona, la cual amaba, y la culpable de la indiferencia de Harry o tal vez era la culpa de ella. Se la paso todo el tiempo vagando en sus pensamientos, cuando una campana la hizo reaccionar. Había sonado la campana que indicaba el descanso, era hora de almorzar. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardas sus cosas mientras escuchaban como la profesora les daba la tarea que habían entregado hace una semana atrás. Hermione, Ron y Harry se pusieron la mochila al hombro y estaban a punto de salir.

-Potter, quédate con migo unos minutos-Harry miro a sus amigos y les dio una sonrisa

-Nos vemos después-dio media vuelta y entro al aula

Hermione miro a Ron, pero él miraba a Patil, quien le estaba incitando a que fuera con ella, así que Ron se olvido de Hermione y se fue con Patil, la joven Granger solo se cruzo de brazos enojada, odiaba que Ron se fue así, pero que mas da, ya es un adolescente, que dentro de poco saldrá de Hogwarts, Hermione se recargó en el muro, cerca de la puerta del aula, quería esperar a Harry y hablar con él

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia de Granger esperando-dijo una chica de Slytherin   

-A quien esperas, Granger-dijo Draco Malfoy con voz de desprecio

-¿Eso te importa Malfoy?-dijo indiferentemente-Si realmente quieres saber, estoy esperando a.....mi querido novio-dijo Hermione sabiendo muy bien la reacción del Malfoy

El joven se sorprendió, pero intentó no parecerlo tanto, la joven de Slytherin iba a replicar algo, pero en eso se abrió la puerta dela aula y apareció la profesora McGonagall con Harry siguiéndola. La profesora los miro severamente.

-Espero que no estén causando problemas, por que si no, les daré 10 puntos menos para Slytherin-dijo mirándolos fijamente, después de un rato se fue 

-Harry-dijo Hermione cariñosamente y tomando el brazo de Harry tal y como lo hacen los novios, haciendo que Harry tirara los libros que llevaba-Te estaba esperando-dijo sonriendo y mirando discretamente a Draco

-¿En serio?-dijo mientras miraba a Hermione y al grupo de Slytherin sorprendido-Es decir, claro, mi dulce Mione-dijo con una dulce sonrisa 

-Tenía que ser, Potter con la sangre sucia de Granger-dijo enfadado Malfoy

-¿Que te pasa Malfoy?-dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente-¿Celoso?-

-¿Yo? ¿De ti? Bromeas, yo no desearía estar con una sangre sucia, vamonos-dijo Draco dándose la media vuelta

-Muchas gracias, Harry-dijo sonriendo cuando se fueron los de Slytherin

-Hermione, te molestaría soltarme-dijo con algo de indiferencia 

-Este-se puso roja-Claro que no-dijo soltándolo rápidamente 

Harry no la miro, se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus libros, Hermione lo imitó y comenzó ayudarlo

-Este.....Harry quiero hablar con tigo-dijo mientras le daba un libro-Y pensé que ahora sería un buen momento, por que se han cancelado muchas clases y.....-

-Lo siento Hermione-dijo Harry levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano derecha a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, pero no la miro-Pero tengo que entrar a otra clase, tal vez si me esperas aquí podremos hablar-

Hermione aceptó la ayuda, algo adolorida, pero al fin de cuentas sonrió, y se puso enfrente de Harry para que la mirara, aun que Harry había crecido mas que ella, él siempre la miraba cuando se le ponía enfrente 

-Bien, entonces te esperare-dijo sonriendo

Harry la miro, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, miro a todos lados y se metió en un armario que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Después de unos minutos llego corriendo hacía ella por el lado contrario al armario, se detuvo a un lado de ella aun jadeando.

-Llegaste a tiempo-dijo mientras lo miraba sonriendo

-Sí, creí que no lo haría-dijo incorporándose-De que quieres hablar-

-Entremos al aula-dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta 

Cuando entraron hacía mucho mas frío, al parecer no le servían mucho las capas y bufandas, ni los dos suéteres que traían puestos (uno por cortesía de la señora Weasley), por que el frío les llegaba hasta los huesos, Harry se sentó en una banca y Hermione se sentó enfrente de él   

-Te escucho-

-Harry, primero que nada, muchas gracias ayudarme y seguir el.......-Hermione se tapo la boca de repente

-¿El juego?-dijo Harry evitando mirarla-Que mas da Hermione, puedes decirlo, ¿no crees que ya me acostumbre después de casi 2 años?-tristeza, eso se notaba en su habla

-Lo siento mucho Harry-dijo buscando sus ojos-Harry, no fue mi intención de......-

-¿Jugar con migo?-termino la frase-Hermione, yo te amaba y tu solo jugaste con migo-dijo mas que triste

-Vamos Harry, tu me mirabas y me saludabas con un beso hasta hace 2 meses-

-Por que hace 2 meses creí que yo fui quien te había quitado la virginidad, por que hace 2 meses creí que me amabas-dijo mirando el suelo

-Claro que te amo Harry-dijo tomando la mano del joven que estaba apoyada en la mesa-Yo siempre te ame-

Harry quito la mano, cerro los ojos, quería creer que lo que decía era cierto, que lo que había visto era una mentira, que lo que paso nunca paso y que Hermione le quería, que lo amaba, pero no....no era cierto, Hermione no le amaba, tal vez si, pero no de la forma que él la ama a ella, Hermione jugo con él, todo el tiempo. Abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione, la joven se impresiono, ya que nunca había visto a Harry llorar. Era cierto, Harry tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero al parecer, él no quería que cayeran por su rostro, intentaba retenerlas.

Hermione le miro los ojos con preocupación, como era posible que ahora este llorando, en primer año había estado en un espejo que le mostraba a sus padres, rechazo la oportunidad de revivirlos su ayudaba a Voldemort, en segundo, un profesor idiota le había quitado sus huesos y le habían crecido dolorosamente, también en el mismo año estuvo frente a frente con un básilico, el rey de las serpientes, vio sangre y el estuvo lastimado, en tercer año fue lastimado por un Sauce Boxeador, y tuvo una influencia sobre los dementores al recordar a sus padres, en cuarto años había ganado la Copa de los Tres Magos y había sobrevivido contra Voldemort, en quinto año murió Colin por el peor maleficio de todos, y fue expulsado de Hogwarts por que el maleficio salió de la varita de Harry, pero fue otra vez a la escuela por que atraparon a un mortífago que estaba en ese momento cuando Colin murió, y ahora, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, lloraba por su culpa.

-Por favor Hermione, no me mientas-dijo intentando retener las lagrimas-Tu no sentiste nada por mí, solo sentiste un gran cariño y lastima por que no tuve padre y viví con unos tíos insensibles, por que sufrí mucho en el pasado, eso Mione, no lo soporto, odio que me tengan lastima-hizo una pausa por que la voz se le iba-Ya no toque ese tema, ya mucho hago con verte y comportarme normal con tigo, ya hago mucho fingiendo con Malfoy que eres mi novia-Harry no pudo mas, se levantó y se dio la media vuelta

Hermione pudo ver que Harry estaba llorando, por que se quito las gafas y se limpio la cara con su manga derecha

-Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar Hermione-dijo mientras iba a la puerta-Solo quiero que sepas, que yo......te amo-después de eso se salió del aula dejando a Hermione perpleja

-Esto no puede ser-se dijo ella llevando sus manos a su cara-El nunca llora, y ahora lo hizo, por mí, por mi culpa, perdóname Harry, pero lo amo, no sé como paso, pero en verdad te ame, te ame tanto como ahora lo amo a él-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Pero no sabía que te afectaría tanto-

Hermione comenzó a llorar, quería mucho a Harry, era como su hermano, nunca le quiso hacer daño, pero al corazón no se manda, y sin querer se enamoro, eso fue lo que paso, se enamoro y ya, siguió llorando hasta que una lechuza blanca como la nieve entro al salón, posándose enfrente de Hermione, la joven, al percatarse de la presencia de la lechuza, alzó su rostro, con lagrimas y la vio.

Una lechuza hembra, tan blanca como la nieve, y tan orgullosa como su amo, Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo, estaba apunto de soltar nuevamente el llanto cuando la lechuza le enseño su patita, donde traía una carta, amarada con un listón verde plata, los colores de Slytherin, sabía que él se la había enviado, quería leerla pero su mente no quería, la lechuza hizo un chirrido y se la quito por si misma, iba a emprender el vuelo para ir con su verdadero amo, cuando el joven la acaricio

-Muchas gracias Hedwig-dijo con una sonrisa

La lechuza la miró, su pecho se hincho de orgullo y se fue pon donde llego, ya sola Hermione tomo la carta, con manos temblorosas la abrió y la leyó.

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Acaso te lastime? Perdóname Mione, es que te quiero tanto que me duele tratarte así, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a media noche, no faltes y por favor se puntual (aun que no dudo que no lo seas)_

Te amo 

Era todo lo que decía la carta, no decía quien la había enviado, pero la joven Granger si sabía quien, conocía su escritura, era de él, Hermione suspiro, guardó la carta y se recargo en la banca, por que tenía que pasarle esto, pero bueno, adiós dolor, hola amor, iría esa noche haberlo, eso le hacía muy feliz, sonrió, se quito las lagrimas y salió del aula, pero cuando salió por alguna razón le dio una punzada al corazón. 

Encontró a Harry hablando con Cho, al parecer Cho lo había encontrado en medio del llanto del joven Potter y se detuvo a consolarlo, eso lo supuso cuando escucho un poco de lo que hablaban (_No te preocupes Harry, siempre vas a encontrar un amor no correspondido, pero la chica que jugo con tigo no tiene perdón, si la conociera le daría_ _su merecido_) Harry sonrió un poco, y abrazó a Cho, ella se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos por completo, después de unos segundos se sonrojo y lo abrazo, por alguna razón Hermione quería quitarlos, quería separarlos, pero se contuvo por que Harry se despego de Cho y se quito los lentes, y volvió a limpiarse la cara con la manga derecha (_Muchas gracias Cho, me siento mejor, perdóname por llorar, no quiero que pienses_ _que soy un llorón_)Por lo que Hermione pudo ver, Cho le dijo algo que hizo reír a Harry, ella se sonrojo aun más, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, Cho se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y en eso Hermione estalló

-Harry, ya es tarde, dentro de poco empezara la clase de pociones-dijo acercándose a ellos

-Tienes razón Mione-dijo sonriendo-Vamonos-dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Hermione y se iban como una pareja

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las mazmorras, Harry iba a soltar a Hermione, pero ella lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que este se quedara con la mano en donde estaba

-Hermione.....-dijo con melancolía

-Yo.....-

-Vaya, vaya-dijo una voz masculina-Potter y la sangre sucia de Granger se van a dar un beso-

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo irritado Harry mirándolo 

-Oye Potter, ¿acaso tienes a Granger para despistar o que?-pregunto Parkinson poniéndose a un lado de Draco

Harry, Hermione y Draco la miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, ¿acaso era tan obvio? ¿O solo fue un tiro de suerte? Los tres comenzaron a preocuparse de verdad, cada cual por diversas razones, Hermione por que iba a ser juzgada y maltratada y tal vez hasta los de Gryffindor la rechacen, Draco por que su reputación sería manchada, los de Slytherin lo rechazarían y sería la vergüenza de su familia, y Harry con el temor que sepan que su 'novia' lo utilizo, sería el hazme reír de toda la escuela

-No te hagas el que no sabe Potter, te vi como le coqueteabas a Chang, la abrasaste y le diste un beso, y Hermione los vio-dijo entre risas-¿Acaso no quieres que nadie se entere que te gusta la inútil de Chang?-

Los tres dieron un suspiro de alivio, Harry miro a Hermione después a Parkinson, le dio una sonrisa

-No, solo quería poner celosa a mi dulce Mione, pero vi que si es muy celosa, era solo un experimento para ver que tan celosa es, y ya comprobé que es muy posesiva-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Así?-dijo algo desilusionada la Slytherin 

-Si, y esta es la prueba-Harry hizo que Hermione la mirara, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, pero Harry bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos y se acerco a Hermione, Hermione también los cerro, sabía lo que iba hacer, al poco tiempo sus labios estaban unidos, la joven sintió ese beso muy distinto, los demás los sentía con cariño, pero este le supo algo amargo y dulce, amargo pro que Harry se lo estaba dando a la fuerza y dulce....no sabía por que, tal vez era por que Harry siempre tuvo un exquisito sabor en su boca, era dulce, cálido, maravilloso, no se comparaba con la boca del que ahora amaba.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, sus mejillas comenzaron arder, y quería ver los ojos del apuesto joven que le había dado un beso, pero su compañero evitaba a toda costa su mirada, Hermione se sintió mal, bajo la mirada después sintió como Harry la abrasaba nuevamente por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven recargara su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-Lo vez-dijo sonriendo-Yo la amo y ella me ama a mí, no tenemos que fingir nada-

Los de Slytherin se vieron y después entraron al aula, Draco se veía un poco fastidiado, cuando se fueron, solo quedaron ellos dos, Harry seguí abrasando a Hermione, ella se sonrojo al escuchar el latido de Harry, tantas veces le había escuchado que se sabía su ritmo de memoria, también sabía de memoria su ritmo de respiración, los dos cerraron los ojos, querían disfrutar ese momento, no era la gran cosa, pero podían sentir sus respiraciones, su calor corporal, en esos momentos Hermione deseo que Harry le digiera cosas bonitas al oído, ya que hacía 2 meses aun lo hacía.

-Ya basta tortolitos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-Es hora de ir a clase, o quieren que Fluer los regañe-

-Ya vamos Ron-dijo volteando a verlo-Pero sabes perfectamente que Fluer no me regaña, soy su consentido-dijo entre risa

-De todos modos, a nosotros sí, vamos de una vez-

Harry comenzó a caminar ya había soltado a Hermione, pero ella no quería hacerlo, Harry se sorprendió y no tuvo valor de mirarla a los ojos, entraron al aula y se sentaron cerca de la mesa de la maestra, minutos después ella llego

-Buenas Tagdes-dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de ellos-Esta clase la utilizaguemos para ver la poción de multijugos, pog favog pónganse en paguejas, cielos, Harry-

-Se dice parejas, profesora, 'por favor pónganse en parejas'-dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa

-Po-r favo-r pónganse en pa-r-ejas-dijo con dificultad la profesora

-Por ahí va-dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente     

-Como sea, ya quie-r-o ve-r-los en pa-r-ejas-dijo nuevamente con dificultad     

Harry dio un suspiro, se levanto y se quito de su asiento, Ron dejo que Patil se sentara con él, Hermione se levanto también de la banca (que lógicamente estaba compartiendo con Ron y Harry) miro por unos momentos a Harry iba sentarse con él (ya que se había sentado en una banca sola) pero alguien la detuvo tomándole el brazo, en unos momentos sintió una espiración cerca de su oído

-Quieres trabajar con migo, Mione-ella no volteo por que sabía quien le hablaba

-No, perdona, voy a trabajar con Harry-dijo soltándose y dirigiéndose a donde esta Harry-¿Puedo sentarme con tigo?-dijo Hermione una vez cuando ya estuvo enfrente de él

Harry la miro, después busco a alguien con la mirada, se detuvo unos instantes y después regreso su mirada a la de Hermione, suspiro

-¿Por que?-dijo con voz medio alta 

Todos voltearon a verlos, algunos que estaban cerca sabía por que Harry había preguntado, además para algunos de Gryffindor les era muy extraño que Harry respondiera con una pregunta a otra pregunta

-Vamos, es obvio por que-dijo Hermione poniendo sus libros en la mesa-Por el tan solo hecho de que soy tu novia-dijo sentándose a lado de Harry que evito su mirada

-Bien respondido, Mione-dijo Harry pasando una mano por sus hombros y abrazarla, pero no la miro, y como instinto la beso, pero ese beso fue tan distinto, Hermione sintió que se lo daba mas por obligación que por deseo, para los ojos de los demás, les parecía un beso romántico, tierno, dulce, lleno de amor, eso daba a pensar a Hermione que Harry era un gran actor, cuando se separaron todos habían dejado de verlos

-Harry yo.....-empezó Hermione

-Vamos a trabajar, ¿quieres?-dijo mirando su caldero-Espero que me ayudes un poco, por que en tercer año, y si no me falla la memoria, tu fuiste la que hizo todo el trabajo, así que manos a la obra-dijo Harry tomando las cosas que necesitaban 

Hermione suspiro resignada y trabajo en silencio junto con Harry, algunas veces se dirigían la palabra (_Cuanto debemos de ponerlo_ _No debes agitarlo tan fuerte_) pero ni se intercambiaban miradas, eso incomodaba mas a Hermione. Al poco tiempo, las dos horas se habían ido volando, Hermione y Harry terminaron primero, seguidos por Ron y Patil.

-Muy bien, los califica-r-e después, ahora pueden irse-dijo Fluer con una sonrisa

Todos comenzaron a guardar muy felices sus cosas, los de Slytherin no se quejaron de salir antes del aula, pues hacía un frío tremendo, lo único que querían todos era llegar a un ligar cálido, Harry, Hermione y Ron se juntaron nuevamente con la mochila al hombro, comenzaron a platicar, y estaban apunto de irse pero.....

-Harry, ¿puedes adelanta-r mis clases de ingles?-dijo Fluer poniéndose su capa

-Claro-dijo resignado Harry y esperando en la puerta a su profesora-Nos vemos después-le dijo a sus amigos, que se tuvieron que ir, por que no soportaban mas el frío 

Después de unos minutos Ron se fue, nuevamente, con Parvarati. Al fin sola Hermione se fue a las mazmorras a esperar a Harry, se sentó a un lado del aula, al verificar que aun estuvieran adentro de ella (_Se dice, Rene rapta a una rana_ _R-ene r—apta a una_ _–r-ana_ _Bueno, vas mejorando_). Era curioso, en esos momentos podía estar con el hombre que más amaba y estaba esperando a su 'novio de mentira', podía estar sintiendo el calor corporal de él, estar siendo besada y acariciada por su hombre y esta abajo, en las mazmorras congelándose por otro que ni amaba. Después de estar esperándolo por lo menos 3 horas, la puerta se abrió y salió Fluer y Harry.

-Muchas g....gr....gracias Harry-dijo Fluer con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, ya vas mejorando Fluer-

-Eso es po...por que tengo a un buen maest...ro-dijo sonrojada Fluer

-Que no te de pena, se que aun no puedes dominar bien la 'r' por pronto lo harás, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-Bien, nos vemos Harry-Fluer entro nuevamente al aula

-Hermione-dijo cuando la vio

-Harry, yo-dijo levantándose

-¿Que quieres?-

-No lo se, solo quise quedarme....esperar tu regreso-

-Hermione-dijo Harry con melancolía-Yo.....-

-Harry-la puerta del aula se abrió-Lo siento, no sabía que integuinpia-se disculpo apenada Fluer cuando vio a Hermione y Harry bastante juntos

-No te preocupes Fluer, no has interrumpido nada importante-dijo sonriendo-Vaya, mi libro, que tonto, lo olvide-Fluer le dio el libro-Muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo

-De nada.....lo siento-cerro la puerta de golpe

-Ese es su problema-dijo sonriéndole a Hermione-Siempre cree que interrumpe algo-dijo mirándola-Y que me decías Mione-dijo acercándose a ella

-Pues es que yo.....-dijo poniéndose nerviosa

-Lo sé, también te amo-dijo abrazándola-Somos el uno para el otro Mione-

-Pero si yo.....-la joven no pudo continuar, por que sus labios habían sido presos por los de Harry, Hermione respondió ese beso después de unos minutos de estar impactada, cuando se separaron Harry la abrazo nuevamente. Hermione no entendí su comportamiento hasta que....

-Te lo dije Ron-se oyó una voz femenina-No hay nada extraño entre Hermione y Harry, los dos se aman y ya, ya lo comprobaste-

-Tienes razón, es que nos conocemos desde hace tanto que me pareció algo extraño en su relación, pero bueno, mejor vamonos Patil, aquí hace frío y creo que ellos quieren estar solos-dijo entre risas Ron

Cuando se fueron, Hermione se sintió adolorida, pensaba que Harry la había perdonado o algo así, pero lo curioso es que él no dejo de abrazarla, Hermione sintió la respiración de Harry en su cuello. Paso un escalofrío cuando Harry la miro y cerro los ojos, con sus labios y nariz comenzó acariciar la cara de Hermione, beso su frente y fue bajando poco a poco, le dio un beso en medio de los ojos, en la pinta de la nariz, en las dos mejillas, en su barbilla, recorrió todo su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y leves mordiscos, Hermione no sabía que hacer, seguía con sus manos alrededor de Harry. Era una situación muy incomoda, pero muy placentera, cada beso, caricia, mordisco le encantaba, lo abrazó mas fuerte, tantas emociones pasaron en su mente, dolor, angustia, molestia, incomodidad, seguridad, inseguridad, amor, alegría, tristeza, pero por alguna razón le gustaba sentirlas, le gustaba estar confundida. Harry la miro, rozo la cara de la chica con su nariz y la calentó con su aliento, siguió así hasta que el rostro de su acompañante estuviera tibio.

-Hermione Granger-dijo Harry cuando se separo de ella-El nombre más hermoso que he escuchado-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Siempre te recordare, como la persona que más amo y amé-cerro los ojos y la volvió abrazar-Tu siempre serás mi gran amiga, te agradezco que me des tu amistad, tal vez no sea tu amor, pero tu amistad me basta-le susurro-Pero......espero que tu me recuerdes como Harry Potter, tu gran amigo de la infancia, el chico que te amo como loco, pero llego un momento en que él acepto solo su amistad-

-Harry, ¿de qué hablas?-dijo Hermione separando a Harry

-¿No lo entiendes Mione?-la chica negó con la cabeza-Bueno, es mi forma de decirte que acabo, la farsa termino-dijo sonriendo-Se acabo nuestro 'noviazgo'-

-Harry yo......-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Harry no dejo que terminara, la beso con ternura en los labios, fue un beso muy dulce, tierno e inocente, como si ese beso pudiera borrar las cicatrices del pasado, los dos estaban fundidos en ese beso, Hermione no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, Harry no lo notó por que la estaba besando. Finalmente, se separaron, se miraron.

-Adiós, mi dulce Mione-dijo Harry sonriendo

Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hermione perpleja, su mente se hizo más lenta, no podía procesar bien lo que había pasado, lentamente puso sus finos y largos dedos sobre sus labios acariciándolos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era una despedida muy tierna y muy dolorosa. Las piernas de Hermione perdieron fuerza, se cayo de rodillas, puso sus manos en sus oídos y comenzó a llorar, no sabía ni por que lloraba, Harry le dijo que se acabo, que quedarían como amigos, ¿le dolió que ya no iba a tener alguien con quien despistar? ¿O le dolió que ya no le volvería a sentir, que ya no la iba a besar, que no la iba abrasar? Pero ¿qué le pasa? Ahora puede estar lista para el hombre que ama.......entonces ¿por qué lloras Hermione? 

-Mione-escucho una voz a lo lejos-¿Que te pasa?-la voz se escuchaba mas cerca

¿Por qué le dolía? Hermione sintió como algo cálido la rodeaba, abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos grises, al reconocer esos ojos, se aferró al cuello del muchacho y siguió llorando, el joven le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en su cabeza para consolarla

-Vamos Mione, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- 

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo entre sollozos-Harry me ha cortado, ya no quiere ser mi novio-

-Vamos Mione, sabes que Potter solo era para despistar, ahora no te podrá tocar, y serás nada mas mía-dijo con una risita

-Pero es que.......-

-¿es que acaso quieres mas a Potter que a mi?-

-No claro que no-dijo Hermione separándose del chico-Yo te amo a ti, a él le tengo mucho cariño-dijo con una sonrisa-Perdona, te preocupe-dijo secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica

-Vamos preciosa-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-Esta noche te quiero hacer mía-le susurro sensualmente en el oído

-Bueno, si tu dices-dijo riéndose-Que tal si vamos ahora a tu alcoba-

-Vaya, creo que tu estas mas ansiosa que yo-

-Es que te amo demasiado, y esa es mi forma de expresarte cuanto te amo, Draco-

-Pues me encantan tu forma-dijo el joven Malfoy mientras la besaba, el beso fue, por la opinión de Hermione, muy salvaje, cuando se separaron él la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar.

La joven Granger se acomodo en el hombro de Draco, cerrando los ojos, peor por alguna razón quiso voltear atrás, lo hizo de una forma muy discreta, se quedo sorprendida, vio a Harry recargado en un muro, él le dio una sonrisa y con la mano le dijo adiós, después se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras de la mazmorra. Hermione miro a Draco, sus besos era muy distintos a los de Harry, los del joven Potter eran dulces, tiernos, y su boca era muy dulce, pero los de Draco eran salvajes, y algunas veces, brutales, y su boca era un poco mas amarga. Por alguna razón, Hermione quiso llorar nuevamente, pero ¿qué le pasaba? Estaba con él hombre que más amaba.

-Hermione-dijo Draco cuando llegaron a su cuarto

-Que rápido llegamos-dijo ella sonriendo

-Es que no te diste cuenta-dijo quitándose la corbata-Estabas algo distraída durante el trayecto-

-Eso no importa-dijo riéndose-¿Comenzamos?-  

-No tienes que repetírmelo-

Así, Draco se acerco a Hermione, le dio un beso medio salvaje pero apasionado, así poco a poco comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Draco le desgarro la falda y la rompa interior, la tumbo en la cama y la comenzó a besar con desesperación, algunas veces lastimándola, después la penetro brutalmente, eso si que le dolió, mientras Draco aumentaba la velocidad, Hermione intentaba retener sus lagrimas, después de un rato, el cuerpo de Hermione empezó acostumbrarse al ritmo de Draco y comenzó a sentir placer. Al poco tiempo, Hermione y Draco llegaron al clímax. Draco cayó encima de Hermione, la beso tranquilamente y se recostó en su pecho desnudo, al poco tiempo Draco se quedo dormido.

Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba con Draco encima de ella, miro el techo, con una mano se secó las lagrimas, al volver abrir los ojos, recordó cuando lo hizo con Harry, eso fue muy distinto, él la conquisto hablándole y con detalles, como hacer que la cama tuviera velas, pétalos de rosa en forma de corazón encima de la cama, cosas que cualquier pensaría que son cursilerías, pero que Harry sabía que ella amaba esos detalles, la hizo suya poco a poco, para no lastimarla, lo hizo lento para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara y después mas rápido, fue una noche maravillosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, pero las retuvo, se quito a Draco de encima con cuidado, y se sentó en la cama, tomo su túnica y se la puso, sí que hacía frío en la habitación.

Hermione la miro, se veía tétrica, fría, soberbia, solitaria, tal y como se decía que era un Slytherin, no era como su habitación, aun que la compartía era cálida, hermosa, con colores vivos, con espejos, y compañeras con quien hablar. Recordó el cuarto que preparo Harry para su noche con ella, era hermoso, hizo el mismo hechizo que tenía el Gran Comedor, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, se puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor, no llores Mione......te amo tanto que no quiero lastimarte-

Hermione se alarmó, pensó que ya lo había despertado, se volteo a mirarlo, pero se sorprendió que hablaba entre sueños, sonrió le acaricio el pelo, y le beso la mejilla

-No me has lastimado Draco, lloro por una tontería-le dio un breve beso en los labios y se comenzó a vestir

Al terminar, apoyo un oído a la puerta, para verificar que no hubiera nadie, al estar segura, salió con cuidado y camino de puntillas a la sala común de Slytherin, APRA su mala suerte había unos alumnos ahí, ella se iba a regresar, pero se levantaron, no sabía que hacer, la iban atrapar, pero en eso sintió como algo la cubría, vio entonces como una tela enfrente, no entendió que pasaba, iba a reprochar, pero una mano le hizo callar, tapándole la boca. Hermione vio como los alumnos se iban ya a sus respectivas alcobas, la sala común había quedado desierta. 

-Mione, no deberías salir así-dijo una voz detrás de ella-Si no hubiera entrado te habrían descubierto, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, que no pienso entrar nuevamente a este lugar-dijo mientras le destapa la boca

-Harry-

-Supuse que podrías necesitarme, o si no, como llegarías a la sala común son ser vista-dijo sonriendo-Ahora vamonos, que he distraído a Ron por unos instantes-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Salieron sin ser vistos, pasaron enfrente de Filch y la Señora Norris, y no los notaron, excepto la gata, que por poco les jala la capa, llegaron sanos y salvos a la sala común, cuando llegaron se quitaron la capa, la sala común estaba desierta.

-Harry, muchas gracias-dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa

-Para eso estoy Mione-dijo sonriendo

Hermione se acerco a Harry, el no se alejo, solo le sonrió, ella quería un beso de él, no es que lo amara, es que sus besos la hacían sentir bien después de pasar la noche con Draco, no era que no lo amara, es que muchas veces la lastimaba, y Harry siempre la besaba para hacerla sentir mejor  

-Pero ya te dije, no volveré a entrar a ese lugar tan frío-dijo sonriendo-Y si quieres la capa, solo pídemela-dijo sonriendo aun más

-Gracias Harry-dijo sonriendo, ya sabía que iba hacer, lo iba abrasar y después lo iba a besar por sorpresa, no era mucho su estilo, pero serviría para no sentirse tan adolorida de los labios

-No hay de que, para eso somos los amigos-dijo sonriendo

Hermione se congelo en su lugar, esa frase, significa que Harry ya es solo su amigo, ya no tenía derecho alguno de besarlo o abrasarlo, ya había acabo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se dio la media vuelta

-Si, que bueno que somos amigos Harry, sabes que yo te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti Mione, buenas noches-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se iba a los dormitorios de los chicos

Hermione se percato que nadie estuviera ahí, entonces se tiro de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, no entendí por que lo hacía, solo sabía que lo hacía, ahora podía estar con el hombre que más amaba, Draco Malfoy, había tenido una noche con él, como tantas veces le gusto, ya no podía lastimar mas a Harry haciendo que este fingiera su noviazgo, pero sería mas difícil ocultar lo que sentía Draco y Hermione, ya no lastimaba a Harry y había conseguido su amistad, entonces.....

-¿Por que lloras, Hermione?-se preguntó ella misma en voz alta mientras ponía sus manos tapando sus oídos

**//¿Fin?\\**

*************************************

Notas de la autora:

¿De donde salió eso? o.o pues yo no sé, lo hice en dos días, si que esta largo .-. espero que alguien lo haya leído completo, es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan largo, bueno, espero que les aya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews

P.D. quien no lo noto, es mi primer agust o.o (se nota que estaba medio deprimida :p) 


	2. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? II

*******************************************

**Nota: **_Yo no pensaba hacerle continuación, pero como en los reviews me lo pidieron, (aun que sean pocos me gustaron sus reviews)  aquí esta. Esta un poco largo, creo que no tanto como el anterior pero si lo esta, gracias por sus reviews. ___

*******************************************

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

Los rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas entre abiertas, dándole directamente en los ojos al joven Potter, pero al parecer no le importo, una brisa invernal entro por su ventana golpeando sus mejillas suavemente, el joven Gryffindor sintió que sus mejillas se congelaban, abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro el techo.

-¿Que hora es?-se preguntó después de unos segundos

Harry saco su mano izquierda y miro su reloj, las 6:55 a.m.,  si era bastante temprano, sus clases empezarían a las nueve, que haría en casi dos horas, miro a su alrededor, Ron dormía tan profundo que parecía un muerto, lo mismo le pasaba a Seam y Neville. Se sentó en la cama, recorrió las cortinas, miro el cielo, tenía colores anaranjado, rosa y amarillo, los rayitos de sol eran muy cálidos, pero no lo suficiente como para calentar un cuerpo humano. Suspiró, se sentí muy vació, había cortado a Hermione, pero era lo mejor, así podían vivir sus vidas, él sin ser mas un juguete y ella terminaría de fingir que lo amaba.

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama, miro nuevamente a sus compañeros y sonrió al ver a Ron, que hablaba en sueños (_No Fred, no quiero que mi oso vuelva hacer_ _una araña_) se quito la pijama, se puso su uniforme, mientras se ponía la corbata con franjas naranjas y rojas, miro su reloj otra vez, las 7:01 a.m., ese reloj, el regalo de Hermione, le servia par ano llegar tarde a ninguna clase, era muy lindo, tenía verde y negro, y una 'P' en la correa, si que Hermione se había esmerado. Volvió a suspirar, si que iba a extrañar abrasar a Hermione, oler su cabello, probar sus labios, aun que fuera todo a la fuerza, la iba a extrañar. Sin mas que pensar, se puso la corbata, tomo su túnica, se puso lo último de su uniforma y se miro en el único espejo que tenían, uno que estaba junto al armario junto a la puerta.

Se miro bien, si que había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón creció mas que Ron, ahora la diferencia no era mucha, pero si se veía un poco mas alto, su cabello negro azabache seguía siento muy rebelde, pero por laguna extraña razón a las chicas le gustaba, su cuerpo si había cambiado también, se había hecho mas fuerte y resistente que antes, las practicas si le habían surtido efecto, podía correr mas rápido, aun que eso no era novedad, ya que desde antes, tenía la habilidad de correr rápido, se había convertido en el mejor buscador y capitán de su equipo, era un galán, Harry sonrió a su reflejo, las dos únicas cosas que no había cambiado en él, eran sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tan lindos y brillantes, y lo que siempre le gusto de su cuerpo desde niño, su cicatriz en forma de rayo, sabía que era el resultado de un maleficio mal hecho, y el sacrificio de su madre, tal vez por eso le gustaba, por que era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. 

Dejo de mirarse al espejo, miro el pequeño escritorio que estaba lado de su cama, abrió un cajón. En una mini-toalla dentro de una caja, se veía su varita, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la había cuidado también como lo solía hacer Cedirc, la miro fijamente. Esa varita era la gemela de la que le había hecho su cicatriz, era la gemela de la varita del poderos Voldemort, la tomo y se la guardo en la túnica, nunca salía sin ella. A lado de la caja, donde estaba su varita, se encontraba un fino reloj de arena, sujetado por un collar de oro fino y largo. Era su _Giratiempo, _se lo habían dado a la mitad del año pasado, para que no faltara a ninguna de sus clases, se lo puso en su cuello y lo escondió debajo de su uniforme, ahora si estaba listo para salir de su habitación, luego se preocuparía por la mochila y libros.

Bajo a su sala común, se veía tan cálida, con la chimenea encendida, libros de la biblioteca en una de las mesas, y había una montaña de libros, que si alguien se sentara enfrente de los libros, nadie lo vería, Harry sonrió divertido, esa montaña de libros era suya, no se había puesto a pensar que acabaría peor que Mione, todo era perfecto en ese sala, no era como la de Slytherin, estaba tranquilo y casi vació, si no fue por ese bulto que estaba en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Un segundo ¿un bulto? Harry se acerco con curiosidad pero con cautela, cuando estuvo cerca miro lo que había en el sillón. 

Ahí se encontraba Hermione, profundamente dormida, Harry le dio una sonrisa tierna, que hermosa se veía mientras dormía, suspiro, se moría de ganas de besar esos carnosos y dulces labios, suspiro resignado, ya no tenía derecho de besarla y abrasarla, a menos que ella quiero abrasarlo, pero solo como amigos. Se quito la capa y se la puso a Hermione, hacía bastante frío, no tanto como ayer, pero si era lago congelante. Por alguna razón, no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima, y menos podía de dejar de ver sus labios.

-Bueno, un pequeño beso no hará daño, además, ella no sé enterara-pensó Harry mirando a su alrededor 

Harry se acerco al rostro de Hermione, después de revisar que nadie estuviera ahí, rozo sus labios, para terminar juntarlos, lo aceptaba, no era la misma sensación, pero que más daba, se sentía bien. No tardo en terminar ese beso, cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco culpable por besarla, pero bueno, ya no lo volvería hacer, suspiro nuevamente, miro la ventana, ahí se encontraba Hedwing, picando la ventana para que la dejara entrar, era muy curioso, siempre estaba su lechuza cuando nadie la esperaba, fue a la ventana, la lechuza entro, sacudió sus a las para quitarse la nieve y le estiro la patita. Había un pergamino atado con un listón verde y plata, Harry sabía que era de Draco para Hermione.

-A mi no me lo debes de dar-dijo sonriendo-A ella se lo debes de dar-dijo señalando el sillón

La lechuza chilló, se fue a su hombro y le pellizco dulcemente la oreja

-Quieres que la lea?-la lechuza le volvió a picar cariñosamente-De acuerdo-

Harry le quito el pergamino, la lechuza se acomodo en su hombro y comenzó a dormirse, Harry sintió cosquillas cuando su Hedwing movió sus alas rozando con sus oídos, abrió el pergamino.

Mione, por que demonios te fuiste, te pudieron haber visto, ¿te vieron? Yo no lo sé por que me desperté muy temprano y no he encontrado ningún Slytherin, si te vieron mi reputación en mi casa se fue y todo gracias a ti, pero bueno, espero que no te hayan visto y que estés bien.

Ya sabes quien te envía esto 

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Harry fue _Maldito desgraciado_después se tranquilizo y volvió a poner el pergamino como estaba y lo puso en la mano de Hermione, para que cuando despertara lo pudiera leer.

-¿Quieres salir un rato, preciosa?-preguntó Harry a su fiel lechuza-Claro, pasearías con migo-

Hedwing solo hizo un pequeño chillido, por lo cual Harry lo tomo como un sí muy agudo, le acaricio las plumas y salió por le retrato, bajo las escaleras, iba a ir primero al Gran Comedor, solo para ver si ya había lago de comer, mientras iba por su camino se encontró con su amigo fantasma

-Buenos días Harry-le dijo Nick Casi Decapitado mientras aparecía 

-Ah, hola como estas?-dijo sonriendo

-Pues aquí, viendo como una fantasma joven esta llorando, y solo por que le pregunté si fue fea en su vida-dijo desinteresado

-¿Una fantasma joven?-Harry se puso a pensar-Por casualidad, no era chica-

-Si, una chica llorando en los baños, déjame ver señor Potter, creo que se llama....- 

-Myrtle-dijo sonriendo-No te preocupes, llora por casi todo-

-Joven Potter-dijo Nick antes de que se fuera-También la joven esta hablando mucho de usted, creo que se ha enamorado-

Harry se ruborizo, sabía que le gustaba a Myrtle desde segundo año, con eso Ron lo estuvo molestando casi tres años, poniendo en sus libros y pergaminos "Harry ama a Myrtle La llorona" y Harry solo rayaba con dos lineas "Myrtle La llorona" pero aun así, se podía leer claramente.

-Es posible que los fantasmas se enamoren?-

-Claro que si joven Potter, aun recordamos esos sentimientos-dijo algo adolorido 

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo, ya se, dígale a Myrtle que le mando saludos, y que espero verla-dijo sonriendo-No me gusta que las chicas lloren, aun que sean fantasmas-

-De acuerdo joven Potter-dijo sonriendo-Espero que le vaya bien en su paseo-

-Gracias, igualmente-

Harry bajo las escaleras, con Hedwing dormida en su hombro, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba callado y hacía un poco de frío, las chimeneas estaban prendidas, en las ventanas entraba unos cuantos rayos del sol, las puertas del Gran Comedor estaba aun cerradas, así que Harry no podía pasar,  dio un suspiro, Hedwing se acomodo otra vez en su hombro y se durmió

-Ni modo, tendré que irme afuera-dijo encogiéndose los hombros ligeramente par ano despertar a su lechuza

Fue directamente al vestíbulo, tomo una bufanda de Gryffindor, siempre había cosas ahí, se la puso con cuidado alrededor del cuello y salió sigilosamente del castillo, ya estando afuera, admiro el bosque, se veía tan pacifico, se pregunto como estaría la araña gigante, los centauros y el auto de Ron, sonrió al recordar su pequeño paseo en segundo, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, entonces fue cuando sintió que le golpeaban el corazón con un cuchillo. Recordó los días en que el y Hermione la pasaban hablando en el pasto, haciendo bromas de vez en cuneado, y besándose, fueron momentos maravillosos, peor ya no importaban, por que todo debería olvidarlo. Suspiro esta vez un poco mas fuerte, asustando a su querida amiga, él la tranquilizo y no tardo en dormirse. Harry decidió caminar por ahí por un rato.

***

Hermione lo miraba a lo lejos, se veía tan lindo, su cabello negro azabache se distinguía muy bien entre un panorama blanco, su lechuza al hombro y una gran bufanda con rojo y naranja, sonrió amargamente. ¿Por qué había cambiado a Harry por Draco? Ella no podía abrasarlo, ni decirle lo que sentía, tenían que verse a escondidas, y para colmo a Draco le importaba mas su orgullo que ella. Arrugo el pergamino con furia y dolor, ¿qué era eso que le escribió? Conque le importaba mas su reputación que ella, que curioso y tantas veces que le decía que no le importaba que los descubrieran.

-'_Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe_'-pensó con dulzura la joven mirando de nuevo por la ventana, con su mano libre acaricio sus labios, cuando despertó tenía en su boca una sensación agradable, y su alma había descansado, claro que sabía que Harry la había besado. No había conocido a alguien que tenga tan dulces los labios y con un suave aroma, también su capa lo había delatado, ¿qué chico deja su capa, que es la mas caliente de toda la escuela, a una chica solo por que sí? Solo conocía a una persona y esa era Harry. Saboreo con su lengua sus propios labios, estaban bastante dulces y ahora en su cuerpo tenía impregnado el dulce y suave aroma de su antiguo amado. 

Eso nunca lo entendió, como fue que se había enamorado de Malfoy, si siempre la molestaba, una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios, claro que lo recordaba, era la feliz novia del joven más apuesto y popular en todo Hogwarts, y se encontró con él, era bastante noche y llevaba algunos libros para Harry, por que los necesitaría en la mañana Draco y ella se miraron mutuamente, en eso el joven se acerco a ella y la beso, tirandole los libros que traía, ella intento quitarse o quitarlo, pero él fue más rápido y le tomo las manos, la puso contra la pared y no dejo que se moviera. Por alguna razón, a ella le comenzó a gustar el beso, y se lo respondió, así fue que él la llevo a su cuarto a la 'fuerza' y tuvieron relaciones. Una lagrima cayo de su rostro, apenas llevaban 2 meses de que eran novios (Harry y Hermione) y ella lo había traicionado.

Cuando regreso al día siguiente, nadie le pregunto donde estuvo, las chicas pensaban que estuvo con Harry y los chicos pensaban que estaba en la Biblioteca, otras lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, recordó cuando lo vio, estaba bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios, cuando la miro, le dio una sonrisa, ella se avergonzó y bajo la mirada, el tomo su rostro y le dio un beso dulce, diciéndole buenos días, puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrasándola, ella no supo que hacer, solo sintió como el la acercaba a su pecho y comenzaban a caminar, en esos momentos, sintió su dulce aroma, lindo y embriagante, los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración, y su voz como sonaba dentro de su pecho. Hermione cerro los ojos, había cambiado a su amado Harry por su Draco, pero la pregunta era, ¿realmente Draco la amaba? ¿o solo había sido un juego? Suspiro, ya no podía preguntarse eso, odiaba tener preguntas sin respuesta, otra lagrima solitaria bajo por su rostro, Harry siempre le tenía una respuesta a sus preguntas, aun que fuera estúpida y sin sentido, pero tenía una respuesta. 

Hermione abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de sobre manera, Harry estaba hablando con alguien, notablemente más pequeño, su cabellera roja y larga delataba a la persona, Harry estaba con Ginny, Hermione sintió que la furia se le subía a la cabeza

-'_Tranquila Hermione, tiene es Draco'_-miró el pergamino-'_olvídalo Hermione, sal de aquí y quita tu hombre de las garras de la Weasley' _–pensó decidida, se acomodo un poco el cabello, se puso la capa de Harry y salió a paso decidido de la Sala Común

***

Harry miraba a Ginny con gran ternura, ella le estaba contando sobre como le había ido en un examen de Pociones con Fluer, tenía que admitirlo era muy linda, su figurita frágil y esbelta, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, su cabello largo y rojo y su cara, llena de pecas pero ahora estaba más roja que un tomate, pero bueno, la hacía ver más linda, ella termino de hablarle, hubo un gran silencio, Ginny no dejaba de ver el piso y Harry no paraba de verla.

-Y ¿qué te parece?-pregunto la joven Weasley con algo de miedo 

-Pues, no debiste hacerle eso a Fluer-dijo sonriendo-Pero tampoco ella debió hacerte eso-la joven se estremeció-Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no te baje puntos-dijo guiñándole un ojo

La joven Weasley lo miro con alegría, él le sonrió, Ginny estaba satisfecha, ahora podía hablar con Harry, pero lo malo es que se sonrojaba muy a menudo y se ponía muy nerviosa, Harry noto el nerviosismo de la joven y le acaricio dulcemente el cabello, Ginny suspiro hondo

-Harry, cielo, te vas a enfermar-se escucho una voz femenina de tras de Harry

-Eh?-dijo confundido el joven Potter

Ginny miro al frente, ahí se encontraba Hermione, con una gran capa, que le quedaba grande, venía muy decidida

-Lo olvide, tienes novia-dijo sonriendo amargamente

-Espero, yo......-Harry intento encubrirse, pero Hermione le tomo el brazo y se pego a él-Mione, que haces?-pregunto mirándola

-Te vas a resfriar, y eso no quiero-dijo sonriendo-Buenos días Ginny-dijo mirándola

-Buenas días-dijo ella apenada-Bueno, no quiero estorbar, nos vemos después Harry-Ginny no miro a Harry solo se fue corriendo pasando a un lado de él, los dos escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe 

-¿Se puede saber que mosco te pico?-dijo algo avergonzado

-Ninguno-dijo sonriéndose-Solo que quería agradecerte por haberme besado-  

-Que?-pregunto desviando la vista

-Vaya, no estaba equivocada-dijo sonriendo-quiero hablar con tigo seriamente-dijo sonriendo a un mas-Nos vemos a media noche en la Sala Común, te traes tu capa-

-Mione, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo, somos amigos-

-De eso quiero hablarte, peor bueno, ahora no importa, nos vemos después tengo que aclarar unos asuntos-le da un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos-

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry tan sonrojado, el joven Potter suspiro fuertemente

-Soy un caso perdido-dijo sonriendo-No importa lo que haga, siempre me ando sonrojando con ella, pero de que querrá hablarme mi amiga Hermione-dijo algo pensativo

***

Harry no se presentó a la hora de desayunar, haciendo que las personas murmuren cosas, sobretodo entre Parvarati y Lavender, que le traían tirria a la joven Granger, por 'quitarles' el chico mas lindo, aun que a Parvarati no le importaba quedarse con Ron, hablando de Ron ¿sabían que el chico no esta nada feo? Al contrario se ha vuelto el segundo chico más popular del colegio, por alguna razón él había cambiado sorprendentemente, se parecía algo a Bill pero a la vez a su hermano Charlei y con las travesuras, se parecía a Fred y Harry a Goerge, aun tenía pecas, peor lo hacían ver más apuesto, era alto y con su cabellera roja tan brillante que parecía fuego, no se veía nada mal el chico.

-Mione, has visto a Harry?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No, lo vi esta mañana con Hedwing dormida en su hombro, pero fuera de eso no lo he visto, por que?-

-Por que quería hacerle unas bromas a Malfoy, el maldito me las va a pagar-

Hermione casi se atraganta con el bocado, tomo algo de agua y miro impresionada a su amigo, que comía tranquilamente una tostada

-Por que quieres hacerle la broma?-

-Por que el desgraciado se burlo de mi hermana, y por si fuera poco le alzo la túnica para verle........tu sabes.....lo que usan las chicas debajo de la falda-dijo algo avergonzado-Pero lo hizo enfrente de mí y todavía se burlo, Ginny ya no quiso bajar-dijo molesto-Ese Malfoy, como se atreve burlarse de mi hermana y.....tu sabes, hacer 'eso' y todavía delante de mí, pero no señor, no dejare que se salga con la suya-Ron la miro-Nos vemos en Transformaciones, luego te digo si encontré a tu novio, por que luego se vuela las clases-después de esos se fue 

Hermione se sintió estúpida, de su túnica saco discretamente un pergamino el cual decía 

  _¿Dónde estas? ¿Acaso te lastime? Perdóname Mione, es que te quiero tanto que me duele tratarte así, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a media noche, no faltes y por favor se puntual (aun que no dudo que no lo seas) _

Te amo 

Lo que decía en la carta era cierto, o solo era un cruel juego de Draco, o simplemente ella solo era una aventura, por que demonios quiere verle la ropa interior a una niña si puede vérselas a ella, que tenía Ginny que no tuviera ella, tomo el pergamino, lo rompió en pedazos y lo dejo en la mesa, se levando molesta, miro con odio a Malfoy, quien estaba conversando con sus guarde espaldas estúpidos, se sintió usada. Suspiro como resignación y se salió del Gran Comedor, claro, Parvarati y Lavender la señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Hermione fue directamente a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entro tranquilamente, se sentó y tomo un libro, era necesario despejarse unos momentos, lo abrió en la pagina que fuera, se sentó y lo comenzó a ver las palabras, realmente no las leía, solo las veía, al cambiarle de hoja, cambio su mirada por una melancólica, en aquella pagina se encontraba una rosa roja, esa hermosa flor se la había dado Harry cuando estaba leyendo ese libro. Suspiro fuertemente, aquellos recuerdos, todo le recordaba que Harry existía que fue su vida, que era su vida.....un segundo ¿Había pensado que Harry era su vida? Pero que tonta, su vida era Draco y nadie mas, cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y cálido, cerro los ojos para disfrutar la paz cuando......

-Si que tengo al primo más estúpido del mundo-escucho una voz masculina-Como se le ocurre ponerle eso a la poción del olvido, si lo hace solo le explotara en la cara y las consecuencias no son muy buenas que digamos-se escucho un suspiro-Creo que trabajare doble este fin de semana-otro suspiro mas profundo-Lo que significa, adiós paseo, adiós cerveza de mantequilla y sobre todo, adiós a la jaula nueva de Hedwing- 

Hermione se levanto, se dirigió a donde escucho la voz y se sorprendió ver a Harry con una montaña de libros a sus lados, unos en la mesa otros en el piso, pergaminos por ahí, pergaminos por allá, tinteros, plumas, libros abiertos, mapas, marcadores, bueno en fin estaba rodeado de millones de cosas

-Harry....que haces?-dijo sorprendida

-Hola Mione-dijo el joven mirando el pergamino con una escritura pésima-Estoy revisando la tarea que le deje a mi primo, apenas me la han enviado, y para colmo toda esta mal-dijo sonriendo-Ya casi es hora de nuestra primera clase, verdad?-la chica asintió-Bueno, entonces vamos, no debemos llegar tarde-dijo tomando su mochila-Nos vamos?-

-Claro-dijo ella poniéndose la mochila al hombro

Los dos salieron juntos, y sin decir nada mas bajaron por las escaleras, dieron unas cuantas vueltas  a la izquierda, Hermione se sentía muy cómoda, por unos minutos había olvidado a Malfoy, su encuentro con él y que habían cortado, se sentía también sintiendo el aroma de Harry, sentir su calor corporal, todo era perfecto hasta que....

-Y cuando les decimos?-pregunto con paciencia el joven Potter

-Eh?-

-Que cuando le decimos a todos que ya no somos pareja-

-Ah eso....bueno, por eso quiero hablar con tigo-

-Eh?-

-Claro-dijo nerviosa-Para escoger la mejor manera de decirlo, pero que ahora sigan pensando que somos novios-

Harry miro a Hermione, que estaba muy nerviosa pero intentaba no aparentando, quería que Harry le creyera, en eso el joven Potter se volteo y siguió caminado

-Bien, actuaremos como tales hasta mañana-dijo mientras Hermione reaccionaba y se ponía a su lado

-Entonces-dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-Que así sea-dijo sonriendo 

Al estar enfrente del salón, Harry suspiro fuertemente, como a Hermione por la cintura y puso una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraban ya todos los Gryffindor, que al abrirse la puerta, su atención se posaba en ellos, los jóvenes recién llegados sonrieron y pasaron como normalmente lo hacían, abrazados y con una gran sonrisa, los dos se sentaron, Harry a lado de Ron, en eso entro la profesora McGonagall, los saludo y comenzó su clase.

***

Al terminar la clase, los alumnos se quejaban por tanta tarea que tenía por parte de su jefa de casa, se pusieron la mochila al hombro y salieron para ir a su siguiente clase, Hermione Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en salir 

-No creo terminar hasta el próximo siglo-se quejo Ron ya afuera del salón

-Ni lo menciones-le dijo Hermione-Esto si va  hacer agotador

-Quisiera escuchar sus quejas, pero tengo que ir a Aritmasia, nos  vemos mas al ratito, solo espérenme-dijo sonriendo 

Harry se metió en un armario, los jóvenes lo esperaron en silencio, un minuto o dos después llego corriendo el joven Potter por el lado contrario

-Eso le llamo rapidez-dijo Ron mirando a su amigo que se detenía a su lado 

-Sinceramente me encanta mis asignaturas, pero creo que cada vez me canso mas-dijo sonriendo y jadeando

-Apresurémonos-dijo Hermione mirándolo preocupada-Tenemos Encantamientos-

-Si vamos-

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a caminar a su aula, cuando una mano los detuvo por la túnica

-No.....me....dejen......estoy como......los perros......con la lengua de fuera........y ustedes se quieren ir ya-dijo Harry con algo de dificultad

-Lo sentimos-dijo Ron haciendo una cara de culpabilidad-Olvide que vienes corriendo desde la Torre Suroeste hasta acá-

-Te esperamos-dijo dulcemente Hermione

Pasaron 5 minutos y los tres ya estaban caminando hacía su clase, cuando llegaron todos los de Gryffindor estaban afuera

-Patil, que ha pasado?-pregunto Harry al ver a la joven Parvarati cerca

-Creo que es ha cancelado esta clase-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa-Además dicen que Herbología, Astronomía, Pociones y Vuelo, se han cancelado, por que según viene una tormenta-dijo mirando a Ron-Y dime Ron, que piensas hacer esta noche?-

-Pues, tal vez estar con tigo-dijo sonriendo tontamente

-Creo que es el mejor plan que has hecho-dijo sonriendo y así se fueron los dos lejos de la gente

-Que raro, entiendo las cancelaciones de las otras materias, pero Encantamientos.....-

-No lo sabías Mione-pregunto asombrado Harry, lo cual ella negó con la cabeza-Hoy saldríamos y haríamos espejismos en el bosque, así que por eso la cancelaron-

-Se nota que ya me pasaste-dijo sonriendo 

Harry la miro, le acaricio la mejilla y le deposito un tierno beso, ella se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía retenerlas, y poco a poco empezaron a caer de su rostro, Harry lo noto, se acerco a su oído 

-Ya no somos novios-le susurro-Pero somos grandes amigos, ya puedes estar con Malfoy y ya no me lastimaras, conocemos tantas razones por las cuales es mejor estar separados, y los dos sabemos que es mejor así-siguió susurrándole-Entonces-pensó en lo que iba a decir-¿por qué lloras Hermione?-  

Hermione se separo de él, miro sus ojos verdes, le expresaban preocupación, ella no aguanto mas y salió corriendo, por que lloraba, esa pregunta le pasaba por la cabeza una y otra vez, no lo sabía, no sabía de que quería hablar con Harry, no sabía por que Draco miro lo que no en Ginny, ni sabía lo que sentía, estaba confundida, y si Harry era solo un capricho, o Draco era su capricho o si los dos eran su capricho, ella no lo sabía solo quería llorar y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que lloraba..........

Continuara...............  

****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? A mí si me gustó, sé que Hermione cambia mucho su manera de sentir, pero bueno, a mí me gusto mucho este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también, por favor déjenme reviews  

        

         


	3. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? III

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

La campana había sonado, eso indicaba que era hora de ir al descanso, ella no había salido del baño de chicas, seguía llorando, había escuchado a Parvarati y Lavender intentando consolarla, pero no lo conseguían, ella seguía llorando amargamente, no sabía ni por que lo hacía, ya estaba harta de llorar sin saber la razón. Seguía llorando cuando algo golpeo ligeramente la puerta.

-Mione, estas aquí-me pregunta una voz femenina que reconozco muy bien

-Déjame en paz Parvarati, te dije que no pienso salir-dije mientras intentaba quitarme las lagrimas de los ojos-

-Parvarati? Me confundes con esa niña de Gryffindor, me ofendes, Mione-  

Hermione se impresiono, la voz que había escuchado era de Parvarati, por que le decía que la confundía, ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que ninguna mujer la llamaba 'Mione' los únicos que lo hacían era Ron, Harry y Draco, algunas veces Neville y Seamus, pero era mas común que sus amigos y Draco le llamaran así, en unos segundos, el corazón de Hermione dio un salto, tal vez se trataba de.....

La joven, con muchas esperanzas abrió la puerta de inmediato con una gran sonrisa, se encontró con el cuerpo de su compañera de dormitorio y su amiga, Parvarati, pero sabía que no era ella

-Eres......-dijo sonriendo

-Si, soy yo, Draco-dijo sonriendo la jovencita 

Hermione quito su sonrisa, lo miro sorprendida, ahí tenía a Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que no eran suyos, por unos momentos pensaba que era Harry quien estaba al otro lado, pero su corazón se rompió como un delicado espejo.

-Pero.....como....-dijo ella sin palabras

-La poción que hicimos con la profesora, tome un poco y le quite algunos cabellos a la mocosa esta, así podía entrar aquí, dime, por que lloras ahora?-dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras

-Yo.....es que.....-

-Fue sencillo, Parvarati se la pasa mucho tiempo coqueteándole al pobretón, nadie los vera, y si algo malo pasa mis guardaespaldas estarán presentes-

-Pero.....como supiste que yo......-

-Que estabas aquí? Muy sencillo, ese desgraciado de Potter le pregunto a medio mundo si te había visto, el idiota se veía muy preocupado, debiste ver su cara, como si le importaras-

-Entonces tu.....-dijo la joven con algo de esperanza  

-No te preocupes, ningún Slytherin noto tu presencia en la sala común-dijo él sonriendo burlonamente-Por eso llorabas, no? Tranquila, mi reputación sigue limpia-

Hermione sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de corazón se rompía, el no había venido por que la amara, se sintió lastimada, consternada, idiota, tanto se sentía que ya ni sabía como se sentía, tal vez la estúpida numero uno del planeta, tanto mágico como mugre, bajo la mirada avergonzada 

-Sabes? Ya pronto va a pasar el efecto-dijo la joven cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca-Me la tome hace 55 minutos, fue muy difícil encontrar al pobretón y a esta mocosa estúpida para que se quedaran solos hablando sin sospechar nada-dijo cerrando la puerta con un conjuro

-Que quieres hacer?-dijo algo asustada y recargándose en la puerta 

-Adivina, adivinador-dijo 'ella' acercándose peligrosamente hacía ella

-Draco, por favor, ahora eres una chica-dijo intentando irse

-Ahora lo soy, pero dentro de unos segundos ya no lo seré-dijo parándose enfrente de ella-Faltan-mirando su reloj-5 segundos, pero yo no puedo esperar mas-

Draco beso a Hermione por la fuerza, la joven sintió un poco de asco al sentir los labios del 'chico' ya que no parecían los suyos, mas bien eran los de Parvarati, después de unos segundos, Hermione sintió que algo amargo pasaba por entre sus dientes, Draco había recuperado su apariencia

-Y ahora lo mejor-dijo con malicia ignorando el rostro asustado de la joven Granger   

***

EL joven Potter estaba acostado en el pasto, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, últimamente no se estaba sintiendo bien, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas estirados, sus cabellos se revolvían entre el césped verde con algo de nieve, sus mejillas sentían el frío, pero refrescante, viento golpearlas suavemente, se sentía bien, aun que estaba algo mareado, un recuerdo paso por su mente.....

-Hermione-dijo como un susurro

La quería, y claro que sí, tal vez tenía que vivir como su tío Sirius, que nunca encontró el amor por causas fuera de su alcance, suspiro levemente, no pudo evitar odiarse por haber caído en su juego, pero es que, ella lo sedujo, lo encanto, lo hechizo, lo hipnotizo, algo le hizo para quedarse enganchado con ella, unas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y bajaron por los lados de su rostro, si que era doloroso, y pensar que desde el principio Hermione le había amado, que total mentira.

Ella lo había utilizado para que nadie se diera cuenta de la relación de ella y su peor enemigo, pero lo que le había dolido fue que Hermione no fue sincera, no le dijo nada, solo se lo oculto y él la descubrió de una forma dolorosa.

Otras lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, ese día, como recordaba ese día, siempre su mayor temor, nunca fue a la muerte, ni tampoco le temía a la soledad, a lo que verdaderamente le temía era perder a su querida Hermione, cuando paso. Tenían ya mucho tiempo de estar de novios, algunas veces él sentía que cuando la abrazaba o besaba se escabullía o a veces lo besaba como si sus labios tuvieran una cura. Un día como cualquiera, él salía de la biblioteca con una montaña de libros, la bibliotecaria le había regañado por no dormir lo suficiente, cuando iba caminando a su sala común, escucho ruidos extraños en un rincón, por curiosidad (que como todos sabemos Harry es el joven más curioso del mundo) fue a ver que pasaba.

Cuando miro el rincón se quedo pasmado, intentando no tirar la montaña de libros para no hacer ningún ruido, sintió gran odio, irá, dolor, tristeza, se sintió en tal punto traicionado, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hermione, SU Hermione besándose con otro, pero por alguna razón Harry quería que la joven Granger estuviera besando a alguien mas, no le importaba quien fue, tal vez Neville, o quizás Ron, pero no se espero que SU Mione se estuviera besando apasionadamente con su peor enemigo, al que odiaba con toda el alma: Draco Malfoy 

Nuevamente las lagrimas bajaron hasta tocar el césped frío, se sintió en ese momento idiota, un juguete, traicionado, tantas emociones combinadas que no sabía que hacer, pero lo primero era su escuela, la que nunca la defraudaría, su único hogar, así fue cuando se junto mas con Parvarati y Lavander, ya ni recordaba la razón del por que su amistad nació, de la noche a la mañana ellas dos y Ron y él se habían entendido de maravilla y fueron muy amigos.

Un escalofrío paso por toda su espina dorsal, si que hacia mucho frío, sus piernas empezaban a picarle y sus manos estaban entumecidas, ya la suave brisa se había congelado y le pegaba en la cara con tal fuerza que ya sentía su nariz congelada y sus mejillas igual, lo único que guardaba un poco de calor era su cuerpo cubierto por su ropa, pero ni tanto, por que la nieve empezaba a entrar por sus pantalones y bufanda, otro escalofrío, ya sus piernas no le reaccionaban, se estaba congelando, peor que importaba morirse de hipotermia, ya hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione había asesinado la mitad de su ser, pero nunca le gustaba demostrarlo.

Harry, el chico mas fuerte, el que carga con una gran responsabilidad, en otras palabras, tiene el peso del mundo en sus hombros, tal vez el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, claro después de Voldemort, había sido vencido por su mejor amiga, por enamorarse, quien lo iba a pensar, el famoso Harry Potter destruido por una chica.

Otras lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos, esas lagrimas querían salir desde que vio a Hermione y Draco besarse, desde que hablo con Hermione y se encontró con Cho, cuantas lagrimas había retenido en su vida y ya no tenía fuerzas para retenerlas mas, que importaba la vida si no tenía a Hermione, aun que ya había aceptado que ella nunca sería suya, aun le dolía, solo por que la amaba, mas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos empañando sus lentes, pero el no lo noto, solo lo sintió, se sentía feliz, por que ahora podía desahogarse y podía dormir.....dormir para siempre.....

***

Hermione lloraba y sollozaba con mas fuerza, Draco ya se había ido, había ignorado por completo el sufrimiento que ella reflejaba en su rostro, ahora ella se encontraba ahí, con su túnica un poco desgarrada, lo único que tenía completo, abrazo sus piernas aun más, juntándolas mas a su pecho lastimado, la fina tela rozaba su lastimada piel, que ahora tenía rasguños y heridas, era la primera vez que Draco le había hecho el amor tan salvajemente, esta vez ella no sintió nada, solo sintió que le desgarraba el alma, un gran dolor en su pecho y su corazón destrozado, lo extraño es que aun no se había roto por completo, tal vez era por que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Harry.

Otras lagrimas y sollozos, pero que egoísta, solo quería a Harry para calmar su dolor, por que no podía ir con Ron y desahogarse con él......tal vez por que no sería lo mismo, por que no sentiría algo cálido en su pecho, por que no sentiría que se moriría, por que se sentiría salvada por él, que alguien desea ayudarla, tal vez, Hermione amaba a Harry, le encantaba escurra el ritmo de su corazón, su respiración, su voz, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos....su sonrisa..su forma de ser.....todo, ahora que lo veía con claridad, siempre amo a Harry, entonces por que demonios lo cambio por alguien que solo la desea físicamente sin importarle lastimarla.

Hermione seco sus lagrimas como pudo, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, si que le dolía todo el cuerpo, por primera vez era violada por Draco, al recordar ese nombre, un asco terrible le dio, sintió un gran odio hacia ese despreciable Malfoy, con una gran dificultad ella camino hasta el espejo, se veía fatal, lagrimas secas alrededor de su cara, su cabello despeinado y con algunas gotas de sangre, sus labios estaban hinchados, y su cara daba signos de algunos golpes y rasguños, se toco delicadamente las mejillas, que le ardían mucho, abrió la llave, agua caía en el lavabo, al parecer Hermione no le importo, mas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, metió la cabeza en el agua, intentando borrar lo que había pasado.

Se sentía muy sucia, traicionada, violada, bueno eso le había pasado, ahora estaba hecha un desastre, pero, se le paso en la mente que fue su castigo por haber lastimado a Harry, que tanto él le quería, pero una esperanza se le vino a su roto corazón, Malfoy le había dicho que Harry la había estado buscando, ella finalmente saco la cabeza del agua, miro el espejo, su relejo le sonreía, por alguna razón su corazón latió de alegría, necesitaba ver a Harry, y decirle cuanto lo amaba, además que tenían una platica pendiente, pero no podía ir en esa facha, tenía que cambiarse y arreglarse, no quería preocupar a Harry.

Tomo su ropa destrozada y salió cautelosamente del baño, fijándose bien que nadie estuviera cerca, escondiéndose de todo mundo hasta llegar a la sala común, con cautela entro al dormitorio, tomo otro uniforme y se fue al baño, ahí se arreglaría para estar con Harry y olvidarse del idiota del Malfoy 

***

Ron daba vueltas al frente de la enfermería, mientras que Parvarati intentaba consolar a Lavander que sollozaba en el hombro de su amiga, Fluer también estaba ahí, estaba muy nerviosa pero no quería decir nada, solo estaba en un rincón oscuro cruzada de brazos con su rostro de preocupación, también estaban ahí Ginny Weasley, que tenía los ojos como cristales, mirando el piso y tomando su túnica fuertemente, Cho tenía las manos en su rostro, estaba llorando amargamente, Neville también estaba ahí, estaba muy nervioso y asustado, a su lado la profesora McGonagall intentaba consolarlo de alguna forma, en eso llego Hermione, con su cabello suelto y alborotado, aun tenía rasguños y heridas en el rostro, pero casi no se le notaba, era una bendición el maquillaje. La joven al ver tanta preocupación en la enfermería se pregunto que pasaría.

-Ron, que ha pasado-pregunto ella alarmada

-Mione, veras-dijo su amigo nervioso

-Pensé que eras su novia-dijo Cho de repente quitándose las manos de los ojos-Como tal debes de saber que pasa-dijo mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdóname Chang-dijo molesta-Pero yo no estaba con él-

-Mione, mírame a los ojos por favor-dijo Ron tomando por los hombros a la joven-Escúchame por favor, relájate y serénate, que esta no es una noticia fácil-suspiro-Ginny-

-Yo iba paseando afuera del castillo, cuando de repente vi a alguien tirado en el pasto, al parecer parecía muerto, yo me espante y me acerque a esa persona-dijo ella con una voz de hilo

-Que....quieren decir?-pregunto Hermione que aun era sostenida por Ron

-Mira Mione, Ginny llego corriendo y le dijo a Fluer que alguien estaba tirado en el patio, que aun respiraba pero estaba muy frío-Ron suspiro-Yo me entere por Lavander, la persona que trajeron era....Harry, Mione- 

Hermione se quedo atónita, escucho el llanto de Cho, los sollozos de Lavander y los intentos de no llorar de Ginny, Ron bajo la mirada y soltó a Hermione mientras volvía a caminar en círculos enfrente de la puerta

-Profesora.....que tiene?-pregunto Hermione perpleja

-Hipotermia señorita Granger-dijo la profesora con un hilo de voz-SE quedo bastante tiempo en el frío, es muy probable que él.....él......pobre Potter-dijo la profesora sacando un pañuelo

Hermione se sintió muy mal, su corazón se rompió por completo, esto no le podía estar pasando, no ahora que ya sabia que lo amaba, que Harry era su vida, ahora no podía irse, la vida no podía quitárselo de su lado, no por que si se va ella terminaría muriéndose, por que su vida es Harry y siempre sería Harry

-Por que demonios él y no yo?-dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños-La vida es injusta, él es tan lindo, gentil, apuesto, amable, fiel, es todo lo hermoso que tiene la vida y ahora me lo arrebata...por que?? Yo fui una...una....una perra con él, jugué con él sin importarme sus sentimientos, soy una maldita zorra-dijo Hermione arrodillándose-No valgo la pena, por que se lo quieren llevar si es tan bueno, por que no me llevan a mí que soy una desgraciada-

Hermione puso sus manos en sus oídos y comenzó a llorar, como hace un tiempo lo hacía, solo que esta vez lloraba por impotencia, por no poder hacer nada, por que no quería perder a su amado, no ahora, no quería, en eso sintió algo una brisa cálida pegar sus mejillas como si fuera un beso tierno y dulce, a la vez sintió que alguien la abrazaba, no podía parar de llorar, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió ese delicado aroma, ese dulce aromo que solo conocía, ese era el aroma de Harry......

-Profesora McGonagall-dijo de repente la enfermera saliendo por la puerta-Venga con migo-

La profesora asintió y fue a la enfermería dejando a los presentes con la gran curiosidad de saber si Harry se encontraba bien, en eso Hermione se levanto, se seco las lagrimas y los miro a todos

-Estoy segura-dijo Hermione con algunas lagrimas en el rostro-Que Harry esta bien-dijo con una dulce sonrisa y mirando la puerta de la enfermería

Continuara.............

**************************************

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, fue mas corto que los anteriores, pero no sé que me paso, de repente me puse a escribir y a escribir y borrar y borrar.....creo que esto se volvió algo dark ._.UU

Pasando a otra cosa, gracias por los reviews, espero que este capitulo les allá gustado, creen que este ha sido un poco más triste que el primero?? Por favor opinen, hasta el próximo capitulo  

P.D. les suplico (a las personitas que no dejan de molestar) por favor que no utilicen mi mail para insultarme por este fic que hice, que no voy a tolerar mas que me insulten por que no les gusto la trama, yo no los obligue a leerlo, lo digo por cierta personita que no deja de enviarme mail maldiciéndome


	4. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? IV

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

La profesora ya había salido de la enfermería, se negó rotundamente a hablar con alguien y se fue directamente a su despacho, así que los jóvenes se quedaron frente a la enfermería para ver si podían tener noticias de Harry, algunos profesores pasaban y los veían, pero no les decían nada, al parecer ellos también ya sabían de la condición del joven Potter, Ron seguía muy preocupado, pero esta vez estaba recargado en un muro mirando fijamente la puerta, Fluer no había cambiado para nada su posición, Lavander finalmente se había calmado y miraba el suelo mientras que Parvarati la abrazaba, Neville se había acostado en el piso, tanta preocupación le había hecho marearse, La joven Chang dejo de llorar, pero aun se escuchaban algunos sollozos provenientes de ella, mientras que la joven Ginny se abrazaba a si misma llorando en silencio. Hermione los miro a todos, estaban preocupados por su amado, y no era para mas, Harry había hecho muchos amigos, también se percato que más de una vez llegaron algunos alumnos preguntando por la salud de Harry.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Fred y George, Percy había pasado (por que estaba ahí por parte de su jefe) e intentó entrar en la enfermería sin mucho éxito, tal vez era que no querían lo suficiente al joven. La joven Granger suspiro suavemente, hacía varias horas que estaba ahí, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando una que otra vez la puerta de la enfermería, algunas veces tenía ganas de abrir la puerta y declarar algún derecho para poder ver a Harry, pero no le servía la excusa de que era su novia, ya que eso lo empeoraría, por que no lo dejarían verlo.

-Ustedes dos, sálganse ahora-se escucho una voz irritada adentro de la enfermería

-Pero....-dijo uno de ellos

-Nada de peros, este chico necesita descansar....ahora afuera-

-No puede obligarnos-dijo otro desafiante

-Que dicho que AFUERA-en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe-LARGENSE-dijo tirando a unos chicos-Les advierto, los vuelvo a ver aquí y serán expulsados-después se metió la enfermera

-Fred, George-dijo la joven Weasley muy impresionada

-Hola-dijo Fred

-Solo intentábamos ver a Harry, pero solo lo vimos unos minutos y la enfermera nos pesco-dijo George levantándose con ayuda de su hermano

-Y como vieron nos corrió-dijo triste Fred

-Pero, si ustedes lo vieron.....como esta-dijo Hermione levantándose tan rápido como pudo-Dígame como esta-volvió a preguntar

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos con una gran tristeza, no sabían que decirle a Hermione, ya que ellos sabían que ella era su 'novia' y suponían que no era bueno que ella supiera su condición, pero tampoco se les hacía justo que ella no supiera su condición, en eso en el rostro de Fred apareció una pequeña sonrisa, la cual George copio al cabo de unos segundos, miraron a Hermione 

-Te aseguro que se recuperara-dijo Fred sonriendo a un mas

-Si, además Harry es un chico muy fuerte, no se dará por vencido-George recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Fred-Lo que quiero decir, es que se recuperara muy pronto-Si en segundo le quitaron los huesos y le crecieron en una noche, esto no es un problema, verdad Fred?-

-Claro George, y ahora si nos permiten tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Ustedes?-dijo Ron mirándolos sin moverse de su lugar-Como que?-

-Como.....-dijo Fred nervioso-Estudiar Aritmacia-dijo cuando se le ocurrió algo

-En serio-pregunto su gemelo mirándolo-No recuerdo que tengamos examen-

-Claro que lo tenemos George-dijo nervioso Fred, mirando a Ron y después a él, para que captara un poco-Sobre eso que reprobamos....-

-Reprobamos? Que reprobamos que yo sepa salimos bien-dijo el gemelo mirando extrañado a su hermano

-Vamos George, tu sabes que-dijo mirando a su hermano a los ojos para buscar apoyo-Tenemos que ir a la sala común para estudiar eso que reprobamos el otro día....- 

George miro a su hermano, pero que decía, últimamente estaban saliendo muy bien, se fijo detenidamente en los movimientos de Fred, noto como primero veía a Ron, después fijaba su mirada en él y luego a Hermione, así duro unos segundos cuando...

-Claro-dijo George finalmente-Eso que reprobamos, como pude olvidarlo?-dijo sonriendo-Bueno, nos vemos, tenemos que estudiar, ya saben como se pone mama si reprobamos otra materia, vamos Fred-dijo empujando un poco a su hermano hacia delante

-Nos vemos-fue lo último que dijo Fred 

Ya estando fuera de la vista de los chicos y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y entraron a una aula vacía, pusieron un hechizo para que no se escuchara afuera lo que conversaban y se sentaron en los pupitres, unos enfrente del otro, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Fred empezó

-Eres algo lento hermano-dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-No es eso-dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que su hermano-Es solo que no estaba prestando suficiente atención, pero te entendí......aun así.....no creo que haya estado bien mentirle a Hermione-

-Lo sé, pero sabes que es su novia, no debe saber en que condición esta-suspiro-No me gusta ser pesimista, pero dudo que Harry sobreviva-dijo con un tono muy triste

-No digas eso Fred-dijo alarmado George-Harry no puede morir......por que es como nuestro hermano-

-Lo sé George, pero tú lo viste y le tocaste la frente-

-Pero...el no puede morir, es como un Weasley-

-Pero eso no lo hace inmortal-dijo con pesadez el joven Fred-Solo podemos esperar, pero como parte de nuestra familia debemos entrar a la enfermería e intentar ayudarlo-dijo decidido Fred

Fred miro a todos lados y se acerco a su hermano para seguir hablando, cuando terminaron de hablar,  los jóvenes salieron con cautela del salón y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta que alguien los había escuchado, pero no era nadie de Slytherin, ni de Ravenclw ni de Hufflepuff, si no de Gryffindor, el joven Percy, quien seguía ahí por cuestiones de su trabajo, camino pensativo, debía decirle a Hermione la verdad, aun que fuera muy dolorosa, pero quien ha dicho que la verdad siempre ha sido placentera, llego con paso decidido a las puertas de la enfermería, donde seguían todos como estatuas, congeladas, tomo aire y se dirigió a Hermione.

La joven seguía abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, su cabeza estaba escondida en ellas, se sentía tan mal, no quería perder a Harry, pero no podía dejar de sentir el dulce aroma del joven a su lado, era como si él estuviera ahí. Entonces le vino una necesidad de alzar el rostro, sabía que alguien estaba ahí, así que Hermione miro al frente. Frente a ella se encontraba Percy, muy serio, bueno, mas que de costumbre.

-Hermione, por favor, sígueme-dijo Percy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Hermione se le quedo bien muy extraño, que quería saber Percy? Acaso ya se había dado cuenta que había sido violada por Malfoy? Al poco tiempo llegaron a un aula vacía, entraron y Percy cerro con seguro.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él un poco apenado

-Te escucho-dijo ella sentándose 

-Mira Hermione, lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil, así que serénate y tranquilízate-dijo Percy quedándose frente a ella

Percy la miro por un momento, suspiro y se sentó mientras buscaba la forma correcta para informa a Hermione del estado de Harry, a los pocos minutos Percy decidió hablar para romper el incomodo silencio que había entre ambos

-Hermione, yo sé que Harry es tu novio, y como media escuela lo sabe, ustedes son una pareja de lo más estable que pudiera uno imaginar-hubo una pausa-Pero quiero que sepas algo, que acabo de descubrir-

Hubo otro silencio prolongado e incomodo, Hermione solo se remordía la conciencia, como pudo haber engañado a Harry? Toda la escuela sabe que son estables, por que nadie sabe que ella es una maldita niña que jugo con sus sentimientos? Pero un momento, que acaba de descubrir Percy, acaso sería que se había enamorado de ella e iba a dejar a Penélope?? No podía ser, ella no merecía tantos pretendientes, ahora estaba muy nerviosa.

-Veras, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela-comenzó Percy a hablar-Vi como mis hermanos se metían a un aula, como yo fui prefecto conozco diferentes formas de entrar en el salón en donde estaba, así que por miedo de que hicieran una locura, quise espiarlos para saber que pasaba-

Hermione se sintió mas aliviada, no iba hablarle de 'eso' si no de las cosas que planeaban Fred y George, entonces no había mucho de que alarmarse, pero el rostro serio de Percy le empezaba a preocupar

-Y como sabes, ellos dos entraron a la enfermería, ellos saben la condición de Harry, y creo que mi deber es decirte cual es su condición-dijo Percy al final-Pero solo te lo digo por que como dijeron ellos, Harry es de la familia Weasley, y tú eres su novia y para mi eres como mi cuñada, así que debo decirte-hubo otro silencio

Percy no pudo mirar a los ojos a Hermione, así que se levanto y le dio la espalda, era muy difícil lo que le iba a decir, pero debía hacerlo, suspiro fuertemente y decidió hablar

-Hermione, es necesario que sepas que Harry puede morir-le dijo Percy seriamente-El no puede mantener su calor corporal, esta mas frío que la misma nieve, y si esto sigue así, el se congelara-dijo Percy muy rápido

Hermione se quedo congelada en su lugar, Harry iba a morir por no poder mantener su calor corporal, se sintió tan mal que sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas, Percy no volteo a verla, solo se salió del aula, como si supiera que Hermione quería estar sola, eso era peor de lo que pensaba, Harry iba a morir y algo le decía que era por su culpa.....

***

Sirius había entrado a la enfermería, desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort lo encontraron inocente y le quitaron todos sus cargos, Ron había intentado meterce con Sirius, pero la enfermera los pesco y el joven Black entro solo. Cuando entro Sirius, sintió un calor asfixiante, se tuvo que quitar la capa y la bufanda, peor aun tenía mucho calor, la enfermera le indico en que cama estaba.  

Cuando Sirius llego a la cama indicada hacía mucho mas calor, creía que se iba azar, y eso por que tenía la puerta cerrada, al tocar la perilla esta tan caliente que tuvo que ponerse su túnica al rededor de su mano para abrirla, al entrar al cuartito, si se estaba asando cono todo el sentido de la palabra, era como entrar a un horno, había muchos hechizos de calefacción y fuego mágico cerca de una cama, donde se encontraba un joven acostado, con mantas y cobertores a su alrededor, Sirius se acerco a su ahijado y toco su frente.

Se puso muy triste al sentir que su ahijado seguía con la misma temperatura, tan fría como la nieve, la parecer su cuerpo no podía calentarse ni aun que estuviera en un horno, por unos momentos olvido el calor y saco una mano de su ahijado, estaba fría, muy pero muy fría, se quito la túnica y se desabotono la camisa, ese calor era como estar en el mismo sol. Con cuidado Sirius puso la mano de su ahijado en su torso desnudo, que el solo sintió algo realmente frío en su pecho, en la parte donde estaba la mano de su ahijado la sintió fresca, pero no podía dejar de tener escalofríos de vez en cuando.

-Harry-dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello-No puedes morirte, debes vivir, este año pasaras una Navidad normal, unas vacaciones normales, peor por favor no te mueras no nos dejes, muchas personas te quieren y admiran, tus amigos te extrañaran, por favor, vive, hazlo por tus padres por Hermione, ella te quiere mucho-dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz 

Sirius junto su mano con la mano de su ahijado, que aun descansaba en su pecho que ahora estaba un poco más frío, tomo entre sus manos la mano helada de su ahijado y la comenzó a calentar con su aliento, intentando regresarle el calor que tenía antes......

***

Hermione aun tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, pero así salió del aula, Harry iba a morir y ella tal vez nunca le pudiera decir que lo amaba, Hermione se detuvo en unas de las ventanas, se veía la nieve, tan blanca, pero a la vez tan culpable, por culpa de la nieve Harry se estaba muriendo.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, la nieve era como ella, la nieve se ve blanca, te diviertes con ella, juegas con ella, pero si te quedas bastante tiempo en ella o estas destapado te enfermas, así era ella, se veía inocente, blanca, hermosa, simpática, pero si la conocías mas a fondo, era una desgraciada, que solo jugo con los sentimientos de alguien, que había sido violada por un hombre que le dijo alguna vez 'Te amo'

Otras lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, ese Malfoy, como la había lastimado, solo la utilizaba, solo quería tener a mas mujeres a su lado, era solo un símbolo sexual, eso era el símbolo sexual de Slytherin, solo le importaba conquistar a una, echársela a la cama y botarla, pero con ella duro mucho, con ella jugo mas, con ella se extasió mas, la hizo estúpida, y se aprovecho de ella, muchas lagrimas bajaron para acompañar a las otras. 

Cuantas veces Draco le decía al oído 'Te amo de verdad Mione' cuantas veces le había dicho su amor eterno que no era cierto, se sintió tan tonta, tan inútil, tan estúpida

-Por que lloras, Hermione?-le pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Draco!!-dijo sorprendida la joven al voltear a ver quien era

-Si, lloras por ese idiota de Potter? Vamos Mione, no le debes hacer caso, ya era hora de que se muriera-

-Cállate, tu no sabes nada, además yo no soy quien le anda mirando las pantaletas de Ginny Weasley-dijo irritada Hermione  

-De que hablas?-dijo con sarcasmo Draco

-No te hagas, Ron vio lo que hacías-dijo Hermione enojada-Realmente soy una idiota al creer que me amabas-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Y te amo Mione-dijo acercándose a ella-Lo que pasa es que lo hice adrede-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-Para ver si te encelabas-

-De que hablas?-

-Verás, ya me tenías mas que celoso con el idiota de Potter, estaba que estallaba si los veía juntos una vez mas, así que adrede vi las pantaletas de la pobretona de Weasley, si vieras como se altero, por favor Mione, a quien le gustaría ver lo que trae puesto una pobretona cuando tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-dijo abrazándola

-No suéltame-dijo ella intentando librarse de Malfoy

-Vamos Mione, no estés enojada, sabes que yo no soy las personas que expresan mucho sus sentimientos, por favor Mione, créeme te amo, ahora te puedo besar enfrente de todos los de Slytherin sin importarme nada-

-Eso no fue lo que escribiste en tu carta-dijo molesta

-Cuál carta? Yo no te escribí nada, cuando le vi las pantaletas a la pobretona de Waesley me dio tanto asco que me fui corriendo a mi habitación para vomitar-dijo extrañado Draco

-Eso no puede ser, yo te vi en el Gran Comedor esta mañana-dijo mas confundida la joven

-No puede ser, yo no comí nada, por eso tango tanta hambre, solo escucha-se escucha unos cuantos retortijones en el estomago de Malfoy-Lo ves? 

-Entonces no fuiste tu?-pregunto Hermione dejando de forcejear 

-No, no te he escrito nada, con decirte que mi cuarto estaba cerrado por dentro, tuve que salirme rompiendo un muro-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Pero....entonces....-

Hermione miro a Draco, por alguna razón le creyó, aun que Draco no fuera de las personas que expresaran bien sus sentimientos, pero sus ojos nunca decían mentiras, pero entonces.....

-Pero si no fuiste tu, quien fue??-pregunto Hermione 

-Pues yo tarada-dijo una voz femenina de repente

-Pansy??-pregunta Malfoy sorprendido

-Claro-dijo ella enojada-Hacia unos días que te veía extraño, así que me puse a investigar un poco, vi como besabas a esa sangre sucia en el mismo momento que Potter los vio-dijo cruzándose los brazos-Te amo Draco y quería que te pelearas con esa mocosa, pero no lo logre-

-Cómo te atreves?-pregunto Draco malhumorado-No seas tonta, yo la amo a ella y ya, así que tomaste mi poción multijugos-dijo enojado

-Así es, mientras estabas dormido te quite algunos mechones y también a la tonta de Parvarati, entre la baño de chicas cuando me tome la esencia de Parvarati, me hice pasar por ti, y para colmo bese a esta sangre sucia por ti, hasta tuve relaciones con ella, quería que te odiara, así que se lo hice de la peor forma posible con tu cuerpo-

-Eso, no es posible-dijo Hermione, yo vi como Parvarati se convirtió en Draco-

-Y así fue, veras, tome la poción de Parvarati y cuando cerré la puerta con seguro que tome la esencia de Draco, cuando te bese tu cerraste los ojos y no viste que me convertía en yo misma y después en Draco, y eso fue una ventaja, por eso te viole-hizo una pausa-Y yo fui quien te escribió esa carta en la mañana, hice una hechizo e hice mi letra igual a la de Draco, después me tome un poco de la poción y le pedí a la estúpida lechuza de Potter que te enviara el recado- 

-Cállate-dijo Draco malhumorado-No me importas, ni me gustas, ni me interesas, además no me importa que le digas a todos que amo a Hermione, por que es la verdad-

-Ya verás, Draco, no te liberaras de mí-

Draco estaba hecho una furia, cerro los ojos y chasqueo los dedos, después salieron sus guarde espaldas, Crabbe y Goyle

-Chicos quieren llevar a esta mujer fuera de mi alcance?-pregunto sutilmente

Los chicos no dijeron nada, solo la tomaron por los hombros y se la llevaron, Draco miro a Hermione que estaba sorprendida

-Esa maldita de Parkinson, como se le ocurre violarte, espero que me perdones, no sabía nada-suspiro-Por que al fin de cuentas el que tuvo la culpa fui yo-

Hermione abrazo a Draco, quería hacerlo, como si intentara decirle que lo perdonaba, ahora estaba confundida, Draco no era quien la había violado, ni le había dado la carta, entonces, a quien amaba ahora?

Draco separo a Hermione de él y la beso tiernamente en los labios, Hermione no respondió ese beso, solo sintió que esa era la boca de Draco, amarga pero a la vez dulce, a la boca que ya se había acostumbrado, no como la boca que la había besado en el baño de las chicas, poco a poco Hermione comenzó a regresarle el beso in notar la presencia de alguien que los miraba con algo de odio, peor a la vez tristeza.....

***

Sirius había salido de la enfermería, por alguna razón muy feliz, lo cual dejaba a todos extrañados, miro a todos lados y a cada uno de los presentes les regalo una sonrisa, pero después cambio su sonrisa por preocupación

-Había jurado que Hermione estaba aquí-dijo pensativo Sirius

-Y lo estaba-le contesto Fluer en un rincón

-Solo que mi hermano Percy se la llevo para hablar, supongo-dijo la joven Ginny con una voz de hilo

-Pero donde se metió, la necesito, tal vez ella pueda salvar a Harry-

-Pues olvídalo-dijo Ron llegando malhumorado

-Hermano-dijo Ginny un poco feliz-Ya llegaste-

-Si, Sirius, Hermione no podrá salvar a Harry-

-Claro que lo hará, acabo de descubrir una forma de ayudarlo, y creo que Hermione es la más correcta para el trabajo, por que son novios y.....-

-Sí, pero no lo ama-dijo Ron aun más enojado

-De que hablas?-pregunto Cho exaltada

-Bueno, estaba preocupado por ella, por que no había llegado así que fui a buscarla, tal vez estaría triste, pero no, no lo esta, esta muy contenta en brazos de otro-

-No te entiendo hermano, que quieres decir?-

-Muy sencillo Ginny, acabo de encontrar a Hermione besando apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy-

******************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que paso?? . _ .UUUUUU    dios yo misma me sorprendo de lo que escribo, díganme si les gusto y si no les gusto, pues cambio este capitulo

PD gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, [y ya deja de molestar, que yo no te estoy haciendo nada y ni te obligue a leer este fic (esto es para la mujer que no me deja en santa paz)]


	5. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? V

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

-Muy sencillo Ginny, acabo de encontrar a Hermione besando apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy-dijo el joven Weasley cruzando los brazos con cara de asco

-¿Perdón?-dijo Parvarati consternada

-Como lo escuchas Patil-dijo mas enojado-Hermione se estaba besando con Draco......se ve que no perdía el tiempo-

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Sirius sorprendido-Yo los vi, se veían tan felices juntos, como.....-

-No lo sé Sirius-dijo Ron con algo de tristeza-Pero yo ya sospechaba algo......-

-¿Como?-pregunto Fluer saliendo de su trance

-¿Te acuerdas Patil cuando los espiamos en las mazmorras?-la joven asintió-Ya se me hacía raro que Harry besara un poco forzado a Hermione-

-Pero si ese beso.....se veía tan lindo-dijo Lavander sin creérsela 

-Como dicen, las apariencias engañan-dijo Ron mirando el suelo

-No....no puede ser-dijo Sirius perplejo-Si ella no puede quien lo hará?-

-¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente, Sirius?-preguntó Cho mirándolo fijamente

-Verán, mientras estaba en la enfermería, intente calentar a Harry, o bueno, su mano con mi propio calor, al cabo de unos minutos, su mano se volvía un poco mas cálida-dijo Sirius con tristeza-Por eso quería a Hermione, como ellos ya habían tenido......ustedes saben....pensé que a Harry no le incomodaría que alguien lo desnudara y que la otra persona también se desnudara para darle su propio calor a Harry, por eso la había escogido a ella.....pero......-

-No te preocupes, Black-dijo decidida Cho-Si quieres que alguien le regale su calor corporal, seré yo-la joven Chang se sonrojo-Aun que debo desvestirme para hacerlo-

-En ese caso-dijo Ginny levantándose de su lugar-Yo le daré mi calor-se sonroja-Aun que también haga lo mismo-

-Pero chicas-dijo Neville que a duras penas salía del trance-Que pasara si Harry despierta y las ve desnudas? O peor aun, si se avergüenza de que lo miren sin ropa?-

-A mi no me importaría quitarme la ropa por Harry-dijo Cho poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho-Es que.......yo realmente lo amo......lo he amado desde hace tiempo-dijo Cho sonrojada

-Eso no es justo, yo lo he amado mucho antes que tu, le daría mi vida-dijo Ginny avergonzada

-Tal vez-dijo Sirius con algo de esperanza-Pudieran ser las dos-las chicas lo miraron-Sinceramente me costo mucho trabajo hacer que Harry tuviera su calor corporal, de hecho aun tengo frías mis manos, tal vez....-

-Si le 'pusigan' algo 'paga' que ellas se 'tapagan' los ojos-dijo Fluer esperanzada-Que se yo, una venda en los ojos, así no 'veguian' a Harry desnudo-

-Exacto, y la enfermera se quedara con ellas para que.....ustedes saber.....no calienten otra 'cosa'-dijo Sirius sutilmente-¿Que les parece chicas?-

-Mi parece bien-dijo Cho feliz

-Cuenta con migo Sirius-dijo Ginny apunto de llorar 

-Bien, yo les avisare cundo empezamos-dijo Sirius dándose la media vuelta-Solo debo arreglar algo-dijo Sirius comenzando a caminar –_'Solo debo saber si Hermione no quiere hacerlo ella'-_pensó Sirius mientras buscaba a Hermione

***

Hermione y Draco se separaron para tomar aire, ella se sentía avergonzada y bajo la mirada, mientras que Draco la miraba con una gran dulzura, Hermione al sentir la mirada de su acompañante, lo miro a los ojos. Se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que los veía, no era la primera vez que le decían que la amaba, si no que era la primera vez que apreciaba todo esto, como que antes no le tomaba mucha importancia hasta ahora, Draco la abrazo, un abrazo muy cálido suponía Hermione, pero ella no podía respondérselo, no quería respondérselo.

-Oh mi dulce Mione, si supieras que eres mi todo, lo descubrí hace muchísimos tiempo y lo admiro y aprecio ahora-dijo Draco a su oído

-Draco.....yo....-dijo ella con tristeza

-Mione-la mira a los ojos-Ahora sé que eres la mujer de mi vida, quiero que te cases con migo, no me importa que es lo que piense mi familia, quiero que vivamos juntos, la verdad no sé que haría sin ti-la beso tiernamente en los labios-No me contestes ahora, cuando estés segura de tu respuesta contéstame, lo sé, no parezco yo, pero es que te amo y tu me haces cambiar, esperare tu respuesta-

Draco la beso tiernamente, un beso que ella no pudo contestar, anteriormente la boca de Malfoy era amarga pero un poco dulce, ahora se le hacía más amarga que el mismo limón, no entendía que pasaba, antes le podía contestar todo sin temor, ahora no podía moverse, cuando Draco se separo de ella, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione estaba mas que confundida, su vista se comenzaba a nublas y parecía que veía entre agua, lo sabía eran lagrimas, odiaba tener lagrimas en el rostro, pero su corazón gritaba que soltara todas esas lagrimas, bajo su cabeza avergonzada, por primera vez había visto que Draco era una persona muy sincera, que la amaba realmente, que lo que había pasado ese día había sido por culpa de Pansy Parkinson, pero no se sentía satisfecha, sentía que lastimaba a cada vez mas personas, ¡ya no se entendía! No sabía ya lo que quería, viejas preguntas enterradas en su subconsciente regresaron a su cabeza ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Debería ayudar a Harry o quedarse con Draco y ver quien ayuda al Potter? Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos, ya debía haberse acostumbrado a tenerlas siempre presentes, pero cada vez que lloraba se sentía peor, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, ya no podía mantenerse de pie, su angustia era tal que ya no podía quedarse parada. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, mas lagrimas bajaron, mas dolor pasaba por su corazón, ¿qué debía hacer? No entendía, una parte de sí le gritaba, cásate con Draco, pero la otra le decía, debes ayudar a Harry, pero para colmo, no sabía que parte se lo estaba gritando, si su mente o su corazón, estaba mas que confundida, puso sus manos sobre sus oídos tapándolos, cada vez escuchaba esos gritos mas fuertes, no quería escucharlos, por eso siempre se ponía las manos en los oídos, por que no quería aceptar lo que escuchaba......

-Hermione-escucho una voz a lo lejos, no le importa siguió llorando-Hermione-sintió una mano cálida en su hombro derecho, no le importo siguió llorando-Dime, por que lloras?-esa voz, seguía a kilómetros de ella, no la conocía, no sabía quien le hablaba, no le importo siguió llorando

-Vamos Hermione-la vos volvió a insistir-Quiero hablar con tigo sobre Harry-la ultima palabra le sonó como eco en su mente, 'Harry, Harry, Harry; Harry' cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que proceso bien la información y miro quien la llamaba   

-Sirius-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-Vamos Hermione, deja de llorar, no quiero ser grosero, pero deja de llorar por que creo que tu has hecho más daño que cualquiera- 

Eso dolió, era cierto, ella había lastimado a Harry, por su culpa Harry estaba agonizando, era su deber ayudarlo

-Que quieres Sirius?-dijo frotándose los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas

-Solo quiero pedirte algo, me preguntaba si tu le darías tu calor corporal a Harry, des decir que te desnudaras y que le brindaras todo tu calor a Harry-

Hermione, que aun seguía arrodillada, se levanto como resorte, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la enfermería, dejando a un Sirius confundido en el suelo, no debía pensarlo dos veces, la sola idea que ella pudiera salvarlo no le dejaba de pasar en la mente, debía ayudarlos sin importarle las consecuencias o causas.

Al llegar a la enfermería todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro, ella lo ignoro, su mente estaba para Harry, necesitaba entrar a verlo

-Para que vienes, Granger?-dijo fríamente Ginny

-Eso, no te incumbe, Weasley-dijo del mismo modo la joven Granger

-Mira Granger-dijo Cho con desprecio-Harry no necesita nada de ti, por que no necesita algo de una mujer que lo lastimo como tu-

-Además, tu tienes a Malfoy, no tienes por que preocuparte por Harry-dijo Parvarati más indiferente

-No voy por él-mintió-Me siento mareada, eso es todo-debía salvarlo, aun que todos supieran que ella había mantenido una relación con Malfoy

Hermione entro a la enfermería sin  decir nada, algo de ella le decía que todos había descubierto su secreto con Malfoy, pero que importaba debía salvar a Harry, al entrar a la enfermería, hacía un calor sofocante, pero no le importo, debía salvar a Harry, la enfermera le riño por un rato.

-Mire, no me importa que me regañe o que me expulse-dijo Hermione decidida-Dígame donde esta Harry, debo salvarle la vida, debo darle mi calor-

-Que descarada, todavía que te andas besando por ahí con Malfoy-dijo ella con desprecio

-No cree que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora para encomendar mi error? Salvarle la vida?

La enfermera se le quedo viendo severamente, ella le contesto la mirada de la misma forma, suspiro resignada y le señalo una puerta

-No importa que logres que tenga su calor corporal, tu ya lo has matado-después se fue

No le importo lo que le dijo la enfermera, debía salvar a Harry, estaba enfrente de la puerta donde descansaba Harry, la toco estaba muy caliente, no le importo quemarse, debía salvar a Harry.

Al entrar hacía un calor aun más asfixiante, no le importo, miro a la única cama que había, la cual estaba ocupada por Harry, se acerco a ella y miro a Harry cubierto por millones de mantas, le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente

-Creo que mi mundo esta hecho por ti, por que solo existe tu nombre....Harry-dijo ella con dulzura 

Fue a la puerta, cerro con seguro y con un conjuro, no quería que nadie la molestara, fue a la cama de Harry, le quito las mantas, tomo una y la puso en el suelo como si fuera un tapete, miro al joven Potter, estaba vestido, tenía que quitarle la sudadera hasta los calcetines. Comenzó quitándole los calcetines, los aventó por ahí, se fue contra la sudadera, la sudadera tuvo el mismo destino que los calcetines, le quito el suéter que traía, el mismo destino que la sudadera, le quito la camisa, al quitársela por completo, sus dedos sintieron lo frío que estaba Harry, pero no importaba, ella le iba a dar todo su calor corporal si era necesario.

Le quito las pantalones, solo le dijo los boxers, se sonrojo la mirarlo, ya lo había visto una vez, pero no era suficiente, aun se avergonzaba de mirarlo, ver su pecho bien formado y sus hermosas piernas, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar un momento la lujuria. Hermione se quito la bufanda, tubo el mismo destino que las otras prendas de su acompañante, su capa se fue, después su túnica, sus dos suéteres, su corbata, su blusa, su falda, sus zapatos sus calcetines, todas esas prendas tuvieron el mismo destino que las otras, ahora los dos solo estaba en ropa interior.

La joven Granger suspiro fuertemente, no podía dejar que Harry muriera, una sonrisita amarga paso por su rostro, no para de pensar en Harry, de decir su nombre, hasta pensaba que lo estaba gastando, pero no era hora de avergonzarse o pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, debía darle su calor a Harry. Cargo a Harry como pudo y lo dejo acostado en la manta del suelo, tomo otra manta y se la dejo aun lado del joven Potter, con cuidado se quito el sostén, debía calentar a Harry como fuera. Se sentó en la manta, tomo la otra que estaba a lado de Harry, se cubrió con ella la espalda.

Tomo a Harry y recargo la espalda del Potter en su pecho desnudo, un escalofrío paso por su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza, esta helado, pero no importaba, debía darle su calor, para que acomodar mejor al joven Potter, Hermione separo las piernas y las puso alrededor de las piernas de Harry, acomodo al joven en su pecho y se cubrió a ambos con la manta. Hermione abrazo a Harry por el pecho, debía darle su calor, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y con su aliento calentaba el cuello de Harry.

La manta era muy larga, ya que los cubría perfectamente a los dos, las piernas de Hermione se cruzaron bien entra las de Potter. Ya habían pasado unos segundos, el cuerpo de la joven aun no se había acostumbrado al frío cuerpo de Harry, aun le daba un poco de escalofríos

-Pero que importa-dijo Hermione como un susurro-Debo salvarte, cuésteme lo que me cueste-dijo ella sonriendo

***

Todos los presentes estaba consternados por ver la aparición de Hermione, no sabía si creerle que se sentía mal o que había ido a ver a Harry, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el que más confundido estaba era el joven Weasley 

Ron había pasado todos sus años en Hogwarts con Harry y Hermione, lo aceptaba, le tenía una gran envidia a Harry, pero él le confeso que lo envidiaba mas por tener una familia, algo por que compartir y tener recuerdos de su pasado, también aceptaba que no se había llevado bien con Hermione, pero si le quería, era como una hermana para él, aceptaba que fue muy duro en tercero cuando no le hablo por una rata traidora, pero también aceptaba que entre Harry y Hermione había un gran cariño, no un cariño de hermanos o de amigos, si no un cariño mucha mas fuerte. Ese cariño era amor.

Él estuvo presente cuando Harry se le declaro a Hermione, cuando Hermione le dijo que amaba perdidamente a Harry, ahora no podía creer que Hermione se estaba besando con Malfoy, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, no debió molestarse en divulgarlo, por que el mismo había besado alguna vez a Hermione.

Bien, ya lo aceptaba, nunca la quiso como una hermana, si no como una chica, una mujer, su compañera para toda la vida, por eso odio con ganas una vez a Harry, por tener el amor de Hermione, pero ahora, él deseaba que Hermione amara a Harry, tan siquiera un poco, tenía la esperanza que había venido a la enfermería solo por que Harry la necesitaba, sinceramente, si estuviera en la situación de Harry no le gustaría que dos chicas le proporcionaran su calor corporal, solo desearía que lo hiciera Hermione, pero si ella no lo hacía, preferiría morir.

-Disculpa Ron-le dijo Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Me preguntaba, has visto a Hermione?-

-Si-dijo él cruzando los brazos y mirando la puerta de la enfermería-Acaba de entra a la enfermería-

-Me lo esperaba, solo le dije que Harry necesitaba calor corporal y se fue casi corriendo-dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa-Sinceramente creo-dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Ron-Que el beso entre Malfoy y Hermione solo fue un error-

-Cómo el beso entre ella y yo?-le pregunto amargamente el joven Weasley

-Tal vez-dijo un poco serio-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que arreglar algo, avísame si hay algún cambio-dicho esto se fue de la enfermería 

-_'Tal vez, ella si lo ame'_-pensó Ron mirando la puerta de la enfermería

***

Ya había pasado algunos minutos, como dos horas máximo, y Harry seguía mas frío que la nieve, la joven Granger no se había congelado aun si no hubiera sido por que hacía un calor de los mil infiernos en donde estaba, pero no importaba quedarse una eternidad así, debía intentar darle su calor corporal, lo abrazo con mas fuerza, ahora tenía mas claro todo.

La parte de ella que gritaba, cásate con Draco era su mente, y como no, si Malfoy tenía mucho dinero, era y es muy apuesto y tiene poder sobre casi todo, ella sería como la reina del mundo, pero la otra parte que le gritaba ayúdale a Harry y ahora le decía, nunca lo dejes, era su corazón, ahora no entendía el por que lloraba antes, solo eso la confundía aun mas, pero algunas veces se aliviaba un poco su dolor, pero bueno, ya no debía llorar ahora, debía ser fuerte para salvar a su querido Harry, a su amado.

Otra pregunta paso por su mente, ¿por qué ****** se confundió? Si ya tenía mas que claro que amaba a Harry, que era su mundo, pero que tonta Hermione, se confundió por mirar los ojos de Draco, por la declaración de la maldita de Pansy y la propuesta del joven Malfoy, en eso se dio cuenta que era débil, podía ser manipulada por medio mundo y ella ni por enterada. Una sorpresa la sobresalto, ella era lo contrario de Harry, ella era enojona, estricta, débil de carácter y no podía vivir sin los libros, mientras que Harry era alegre, tolerante, paciente, valiente, astuto, él sabía vivir, aun que se metía en muchos líos.

-Por que no me di cuenta antes-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-Harry es mi complemento, es mi otra mitad, es lo que hace que sea perfecta-unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos-Oh no, otra vez estoy llorando-

-Por......por.....favor......no.....llores....Hermione-dijo Harry con dificultad

-¡Harry!-dijo ella sorprendida

-No....llores-dijo Harry mirándola de reojo-No me gusta.....verte llorar-

-Harry, despertaste-dijo ella abrazándolo dulcemente

-Aun....tengo.....mucho frío-

-No te preocupes, yo te calentare, te daré mi calor corporal, aun que sea lo último que haga-

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Harry antes de volverse a quedar dormido

Hermione sonrió, saco una de sus manos y se quito las lagrimas, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, aun que se estaba medio congelando, había logrado despertar a Harry, ahora debía hacer que tuviera su calor corporal, no importara que pudiera pasar.

***

La profesora McGonagall había decidido salir de su despacho acompañada por Sirius, los dos se fueron a pasa lento pero firme a la enfermería, donde todavía estaban los alumnos esperando señales de cambio, la profesora suspiro, toco la puerta de la enfermería, le pregunto algo a la enfermera y ella le dijo algo como un _no sé_ después se volteo a ver a sus alumnos

-Muy bien, el mundo no ha dejado de girar-dijo la profesora viéndolos severamente-Aun que yo también me aflija ante el estado del joven Potter, no puedo interrumpir mi vida, ustedes tienen clases, y ya me han dicho que han faltado a una, no es así señorita Chang-la joven miro al piso-Bien, los mantendré informados de todo lo que pase, peor por favor tienen clase, y profesora Fluer, sus alumnos ya la están esperando-

-Si hay algún cambio, háganmelo 'sabeg' inmediatamente-dijo Fluer mientras se iba

-Bien que esperan, señor Longbottom, señorita Chang, señorita Parvarati, señorita Brow, señor y señorita Weasley, váyanse ya, que tiene clases, y se los repito, los mantendré informados-

Los jóvenes se miraron y a regañadientes se fueron, el último en irse fue Ron, quien miraba preocupado la enfermería

-No se preocupe, Weasley, usted será el primero en saber como se encuentra Potter-

Y sin mas que decir, Ron se fue al aula de Estudios Muggles, la cual no se había cancelado, aun, cuando la profesora McGonagall se quedo sola con Sirius, se pusieron hablar.

-Esta seguro que la señorita Granger esta dándole su calor a Potter? Por que si no es así, deberías aceptar la propuesta de la señorita Cho y Weasley-

-No se preocupe profesora, se que Hermione esta haciendo un buen trabajo-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Entonces, será mejor que atienda algunos asuntos, señor Black, se podría quedar para saber si hay cambios?-

-Con gusto profesora-

-Gracias-se dio la media vuelta y con paso decidido se fue a su despacho dejando a Sirius recargado en un miro

***

Exactamente Hermione llevaba 8 horas calentando a Harry, y para alegría de ella, Harry comenzaba a sentirse más tibio, ya pronto acabaría, ya que se estaba dando calor mutuamente, Hermione beso el hombro derecho de su amado, cuanto lo amaba, darían su vida por él, iba a ser una lastima que rechazara la propuesta de Malfoy, pero bueno, ella iba a ser feliz e iba a ser feliz al hombre que tenía en brazos.

-Mione-dijo Harry despertando

-Dime Harry-dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry

-Por que quisiste ayudarme-

-Harry, verás es una historia muy larga-

-No tengo prisa-

-Bien, sé que yo tenía una relación con Draco, al principio creí que lo amaba, que daría mi vida por ello, pero mientras fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que no, que te lastimaba a ti y a Draco por lo cual me estaba lastimando a mí, mientras pasaban los días cada vez entendía un poco mas mis sentimientos, hasta hoy que descubrió que yo solo te amo ti-

-No estas jugando, verdad?-dijo Harry volteando su cabeza para mirar a Hermione 

-Claro que no-dijo ella sonriendo-Te amo-

Harry miro a Hermione, sus ojos se veían sinceros, estaban llenos de comprensión, ternura, cariño, pero sobre todo amor

-Yo también te amo, Mione-

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual ella respondió con el mismo amor. Harry se separo de Hermione, dejándola extrañada, se volteo hacia ella sin destaparse con algo de trabajo y la beso de nuevo, era una cesación glamorosa, parecía que estaba en el cielo, ahora que sabía que era lo que sentía, no quería alejarse de él, poco a poco el recuerdo de Draco se fue de su mente y corazón para dejarle un amplio espacio a Harry. Pero por alguna razón, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Por que lloras, Hermione?-pregunto asustado y preocupado Harry

-Es que.......me duele...me duele saber que te he lastimado......que te engañe con un hombre que ni amo, y tu ahora.....oh Harry, perdóname-dijo abrasándolo

-No tengo nada de por que perdonarte-dijo él contestando el abrazo-Solo con que sepas que me amas y yo sepa que te amo estamos bien, ahora olvida eso quieres? Disfrutemos el momento

Harry volvió a besar a Hermione, ella paso sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su hombre mientras que Harry paseaba sus manos pos su cintura, en eso, el joven Potter sintió la necesidad e apoderarse de lago mas que sus labios, así que comenzó a bajar, besando por completo el rostro de Hermione, beso con cariño su cuello y lo mordisquea ligeramente, bajo poco a poco hasta sus hombros donde hacía un pequeño sendero de besos, bajo un poco mas para encontrarse con el busto de su amada.

Beso tiernamente los seños de su mujer y paso su lengua recorriéndola toda, esto hacia que Hermione se volviera loca, como le encantaba que Harry hiciera eso, Harry bajo hasta encontrarse con su ombligo, con su lengua hizo círculos a su alrededor, bajo un poco mas y con dulzura le quito sus pantaletas, Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda por saber que Harry era el que traía ropa, así que cambio los lugares, ella beso a Harry en el cuello, ella sabía cuanto le gustaba que mordisqueara su lóbulo derecho de la oreja, sus partes mas sensibles eran sus orejas y su cuello.

También Hermione lo imito, comenzó a bajar besando sus hombros, su pecho, sus músculos hasta llegar a los boxers donde se los quito para ver la 'hombría' endurecida de Harry 

-Te amo Hermione-dijo Harry besando a la joven en la boca

-Y yo a ti-

Harry cargo a Hermione hasta la cama donde él había dormido anteriormente, sentía una gran necesidad de poseerla, pero lo iba a ser con cuidado, beso nuevamente a Hermione una vez que la dejo en la cama, le separo las piernas y comenzó a probar a su mujer, la cual ya estaba bastante excitada.

Cuando Harry sintió que estaba lista, con cuidado la comenzó a penetrar, parecía como sí en algún momento ella  pudiera romperse, cuando estuvo completamente en ella espero unos segundos antes de comenzar el juego, Hermione se acostumbro rápidamente al miembro de Harry, ya que anteriormente había tenido salvajes encuentras con Draco, pero no era momento de pensar en ese hombre, ahora debía disfrutar al máximo ese momento.

Harry comenzó un vaivén lento pero constante, poco a poco comenzaba a poner mayor velocidad, mientras que besaba y acariciaba mas a Hermione, quería que ella disfrutara la máximo, quería agradecerle lo que había hecho hace unas horas por él quería decirle cuanto la amaba. Minutos después Hermione llego al clímax extasiada, cerro los ojos para recordar mejor su momento, Harry le beso, él aun no había llegado al momento culminante, a veces le pasaba eso, pero segundos después de haberla besado llego él a su clímax, gozando de los labios de su amada.

Los dos quedaron agitados pero felices, Harry se tumbo encima de Hermione quien lo recibió con los brazos abierto, se acomodo en el pecho de Hermione e intento regular su respiración, mientras que Hermione tomaba una manta cercana y los cubría a ambos. 

-Te amo Hermione-dijo Harry antes de salir de ella

-Yo también Harry, ya también- 

Harry se acostó he hizo he Hermione se acomodara en su pecho, dejando a la joven Granger profundamente dormida, Harry se quedo dormido unos minutos después, sin notar como alguien abría, con magia, la puerta.

La enfermera los vio, Hermione dormida encima de Harry, ya suponía lo que debían estar haciendo, ya que hace unos minutos había escuchado unos gemidos, sonrío y entro lentamente, toco al joven Potter en la frente y ya estaba de su cálido y si no un poco mas, quito uno que otro hechizo de calefacción y se salió para dejar a los chicos dormir.

Por alguna razón se sintió culpable por haber juzgado mal a Hermione, tal vez, como dijo Sirius, ese beso entre ella y el joven Malfoy era un gran error, pero bueno ahora no era tiempo de cuestionarse, ahora debería asegurarse de que nadie entrara por esa puerta, ni saliera.

Continuara.................

******************************************

Notas de la autora:

Listo acabe este capitulo, que les pareció? Creo que este no fue dramático o algo así, bueno si lo comparan con los otros este esta romántico, que les pareció este lime que hice de H/Hr pues a mí me gusto mucho, **muchas gracias por los reviews**


	6. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? VI

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

Ron no se pudo concentrar aun que lo intento, era difícil pensar en Como le hacen los muggles para trasnsportarce, su mente estaba con Harry y Hermione, de seguro ella seguía dándole calor y el sentado haciendo tarea, no es que no le gustara los muggles, si no es que estaba realmente preocupado, suspiro levemente, no quería despertar a su hermana, que estaba dormida en un sillón de la sala común. Ron, fastidiado, dejo el libro en la mesita de enfrente y se acomodo la bufanda, se recargo y miro el sillón.

Aun lo recordaba, aun recordaba como la había besado, como ella le había golpeado y como se habían reconciliado, pero es que la verdad él pensó que ella le amaba, sus atenciones, sus preocupaciones, sus regaños, todo, realmente creyó que ella estaba enamorada de él. Suspiro nuevamente, ella siempre había sido muy comprensiva, aun que no lo pareciera.

Cerro sus ojos, al verla, besando a Malfoy, algo dentro de él hizo que la odiara, no a Draco, a ella, el también había probado de sus labios y lo rechazo hasta le golpeo tan duro como una vez golpeo a Malfoy, suspiro nuevamente, Draco la había besado y para colmo ella le había correspondido, sintió tantas cosas, una ola llena de odio, rencor, tristeza, temor, venganza, lastima.....si lastima por su mejor amigo Harry.

Ron había ayudado a Harry a declarársele a Hermione, no es que el joven Potter tuviera pena de hacerlo, es que por alguna u otra razón, nunca podían estar a solas, eso duro mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry perdió la confianza y le dio pena decirle a Hermione, había fue donde intervino, hizo un plan y resulto todo un éxito, ya que los dos terminaron besándose. En ese momento, nunca había sentido felicidad y dolor a la vez, no sabia como, pero le había gustado sentirlo, felicidad por su amigo y tristeza por no ser correspondido. 

Nuevamente suspiro, ya estaba mas que harto de suspirar, no podía creer que lo hacía tan a menudo, se levanto y se estiro un poco, miro a su hermana, que estaba placidamente dormida, se acerco con cautela y le dio su capa, ya que hacía un frío horrible. Miro el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, como deseaba que Harry llegara, con su cálida sonrisa, Hermione atrás de él, Harry jugaría un partido de ajedrez mágico mientras que Hermione los miraba con una gran sonrisa, y así se la pasarían toda la noche, como si nada.

Pero no, ahora era distinto, desde que las malditas hormonas de la adolescencia hizo que todo cambiara, Ron había eyaculado por primera vez cuando vio como Hermione se cayo y le vio las pantaletas, fue una razón muy estúpida, pero se excito y a la hora de dormir soñó con ello toda la noche hasta que paso. La verdad no sabía cuando Harry había eyaculado por primera vez, ya que era muy difícil saber si el chico este estaba excitado con algo. 

Ron sonrió sarcásticamente, que hacía pensando esas cosas en unos momentos como ese?? Suspiro nuevamente, ya estaba harto de todo esto, malditas hormonas del crecimiento, malditas, malditas, malditas, por su culpa todo había cambiado. Un suspiro volvió a salir, con un demonio, por que debía suspirar tanto?? Volvió a suspirar resignado, tal vez esta condenado a vivir suspirando toda la eternidad, iba a volver suspirar, pero lo contuvo, no debía suspirar tanto, pro que pensarían que estaba enamorado.

Ron se dio media vuelta y miro nuevamente el fuego, aquellos tiempos, donde aun eran niños, cuando casi se mueren del susto por haber encontrado a un perro de tres cabezas, cuando los regañaron por irse a su escuela en un coche mágico, cuando supieron la verdad de la identidad de Sirius y la rata inmunda que tenía de mascota, se volvió a sentar.

Aquellos recuerdo, cuando Hermione y él se peleaban a menudo y a veces se pellizcaban las mejillas, cuando pelearon por que la gata de Hermione quería comerse a la rata, aun que hubiera sido buena opción, también recordó la cara de Harry, ponía una cara de que no entendía o ahí vamos otra vez, su sonrisa nerviosa, todo aquello ya se había ido, y por alguna extraña razón sintió un gran vació dentro de él, que queda vez lo consumía, poco a poco, además el cansancio se hacía cada vez mas grande.

Ron no quería dormirse, quería irse a la enfermería, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, seguía sin responder sus ordenes, se rindió, no podía con su cuerpo, parecía como si tuviera plomo en los pantalones, dejo de forcejear y cerro lentamente los párpados, al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormido

***

Hermione comenzó a despertarse, una brisa fría le golpeo suavemente en sus mejillas enfriándolas, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo que abrazaba. No quería despertar, tenía mucho sueño, otra brisa paso y sin evitarlo, Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez. Con curiosidad quiso ver de donde salía aquella brisa helada. Miro a todos lados, sin dejar de abrazar a su hombre, que se encontraba dormido y con temperatura normal, las dos mantas que había utilizado seguían en el suelo, en un rincón había un montoncito de ropa. La joven Granger sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Entonces fue cuando localizo la fuente de frío, la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta, la verdad no tenía ganas de parase, ni de dejar a Harry, no le hizo mucho importancia y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Lo primero que escucho, loa latidos de su corazón, un ritmo calmado, pasivo, lento pero constante, era como si los latidos de Harry la pudieran arrullar para que se durmiera de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, ahora podía sentir la respiración de su amado, su pecho subía y bajaba con forme inhalaba y exhalaba, también tenía otro ritmo, pero era igual de relajante que los latidos de su corazón. 

La joven Granger sonrió, abrió los ojos y miro el rostro de Harry. Realmente parecía un ángel dormido, su rostro lleno de paz, sus labios ni tan finos ni tan gruesos, su nariz, su cicatriz en la frente. Lo miro con algo de melancolía, y pensar que esa cicatriz se la había hecho el mago más tenebroso de todos, y fue el resultado de una mala maldición. Sonrió nuevamente, por eso se hizo famoso, pero ella no quería a Harry por ser famoso, lo quería por su forma de ser.

Suponía que si no hubiera pasado nada esa noche, aun así se hubiera enamorado de él, y Draco? Pues el solo fue un gran error, un capricho, una tontería, sintió lastima por el joven Malfoy, no podía corresponderle ni menos aceptar su propuesta, así que, sin remordimientos, le diría que no puede aceptar. Suspiro levemente, por alguna extraña razón recordó a Ron, su mejor amigo, aun que peleaban mucho los dos se querían, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, que irónico, tan solo un año atrás su 'amigo' se le había declaro y le había robado un beso, que por lógica, ella no acepto y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la mano le dolió.

Después de eso se pelearon, ahí fue cuando Harry intervino, ya que la pelea había durando ya bastante tiempo, ni ella supo como le hizo Harry, pero cuando vio ya estaba hablando con Ron como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerro los ojos y abrazó con mas fuerza a Harry, algo le pareció extraño en él, no sabía que era, así que se puso a pensar. Su respiración estaba bien, su temperatura estaba bien, pero.....sus latidos....se hacían cada vez más débiles.

Hermione se alarmó, miro a Harry asustada, pero él seguía placidamente dormido, con algunos mechones descansando en su rostro, suspiro aliviada, tal vez había sido su imaginación, se recostó nuevamente en el pecho del joven Potter y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida

***

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, aun que hacía mucho frío, los rayitos que penetraban por entre las cortinas se sentían realmente cálidos, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron se encontraba dormido, soñaba que todo era como antes, las riñas entre él y Hermione, la cara de resignación de Harry, sus hermanos Fred y George haciendo de las suyas o hablando con Harry, su hermano Percy serio mirando un libro, ese sueño tan hermoso fue interrumpido por una cubeta de agua fría 

-Pero que demonios!!-fue lo primero que dijo Ron mientras se levantaba del sillón muy exaltado y mojado-Ginny...que crees que haces??-dijo algo frustrado el chico mirado a su hermana que traía una cubeta y se reía

-Es que.......mejor no te digo-después de eso Ginny se fue a su habitación corriendo y riéndose a mas no poder

Ron solo se le quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, pero al final solo se encogió de hombros y se fue al baño a ducharse, después de un rato, el joven Weasley salió con ropa seca y una toalla en su cabeza,  miro a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Harry o a la profesora McGonagall, pero no encontró nada, solo a Neville y Seamus que estaban placidamente dormidos, suspiro débilmente, se seco la cabeza, y salió de su habitación.

En la sala común ya había uno que otro alumno perdiendo el tiempo, a Ron no le dio importancia y salió sin que nadie volteara ni siquiera a verlo, bajo por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la las escaleras de Mármol, que llevan al Gran Comedor. Suspiro y las bajo lentamente, mientras admiraba los retratos, como todos le saludaban y se iban a visitar a otros.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se encamino a la enfermería, intentaría ver si Harry y Hermione estaban bien, solo rezaba por que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Harry, que estuviera bien, que nunca supiera que Hermione lo engaño, pero él ignoraba que Harry estaba mas que enterado de la relación de Hermione y Draco.  Al llegar a la enfermería, no pudo abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con una magia muy poderosa, tal vez no podría entrar aun que utilizara toda su concentración, suspiro, peor lucha es la que no se hace, saco su varita que traía entre la túnica, cerro los ojos, ya tenía en mente el hechizo perfecto, solo faltaba pensarlo y realizarlo, respiro profundamente, estaba apunto de hacer el hecho cuando.....

-Señor Weasley-dijo una voz detrás de él

Ron por el susto, dio un salto hacía atrás, que hizo que soltara la varita, quedo algo noqueado y se hubiera caído su no hubiera sido por 'algo' que lo detuvo detrás de él. Al volver en sí, se sentí mareado, podía mirar el techo, sentía algo cálido que le sostenía la cabeza. Con dificultad se incorporo y miro a la persona detrás de él.

Era la profesora McGonagall, que había venido con la misma intención que Ron, la profesora lo veía de una forma preocupante, y a Ron solo se le ocurrió sonreír nerviosamente.

-Señor Weasley-dijo la profesora-No debería estar a estas horas aquí, apenas van hacer las 7-

-Lo siento profesora-dijo avergonzado-Es que quería ver a Harry-sonrió nerviosamente-Gracias por haber amortiguado mi caída-

-Para la otra, señor Weasley-dijo con algo de dureza-Fijase en lo que va hacer, el hechizo que quería hacer es muy complicado y a usted le falta todavía unos meses para aprenderlo, así que no se me adelante-la profesora saco su varita-_¡Alejorita!-_dijo como un susurro 

La puerta se abrió de par en par, se sintió una brisa cálida y reconfortante ante el frío que hacía, entraron en silencio y miraron a todos lados en busca de la enfermera, que se encontraba dormida, no quisieron despertarla, pero fueron directamente a la habitación donde se supone que Harry y Hermione deberían estar.

La profesora le pidió a Ron que no entrara, por que podrían encontrarse con Hermione sin ropa, así que la profesora entro sola, después de unos segundos que entro y cerro la puerta, esa misma puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una profesora realmente sonrojada

-Bien, vamonos, señor Weasley, deben de descansar un poco-dijo la profesora aun con las mejillas rojas

Ron no le quiso preguntar nada, ya que la profesora se veía medio arrepentida y avergonzada, además que tal vez no le conteste, así que salieron, cuando estuvieron a fuera, la profesora no le dijo nada a Ron solo se fue dejándolo confundido.

***

La mañana comenzaba a ser más notoria, los alumnos con pesadez se iban al Gran Comedor, pero no sin antes cuchichear lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Draco Malfoy, como se sabía perfectamente, en Hogwarts siempre se puede tener en completo secreto, y por lógica, toda la escuela ahora lo sabía.

Algunos de Slytherin cuchicheaban mas sobre el comportamiento de Draco, algunas mujeres de ahí se asquearon solo por pensar que el mejor chico estaba enamorado de una 'sangre sucia', y otros se alejaban con desprecio del joven Malfoy, los únicos que quedaron a su lado fueron sus guarde espaldas, ya que ellos solo sabía estar atrás de Malfoy, reírse de forma estúpida, y admirar el comportamiento frío del joven, o tal vez solo se quedaron con el por que no tenían amigos en todo el Slytherin, así que no les quedo mas remedio que quedarse con ellos. Pero realmente los dos 'gorilas' se quedaron con él, por que de verdad llegaron a apreciarlo y sus padres les pidieron que cuidaran al joven Malfoy pasara lo que pasara, además del detalle que no tenía mucho cerebro.

Pero los de las otras casas se quedaron sorprendidos ante la sorpresa, que cuando pasaba Draco, con sus guarda espaldas, se le quedaban bien y los señalaban, tanto como lo hacían con Harry, el joven Malfoy intento no parecer frustrado por lo que se rumoraba de él, solo le quedaba que Hermione aceptara y ya. 

Así, todos ya se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, Hermione también se encontraba ahí, sentada junto a Ron, hace minutos atrás había salido, dejando a Harry en un examen de la enfermera para ver si no tenía nada mas grave, Draco la miro desde lejos, cuando llego a la mesa de su casa, todos se alejaron de él como si fuera una plaga, al parecer no le dio importancia y se sentó en donde se le dio la gana, con sus guarda espaldas a su lado.

Todos los de la sala se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron, Hermione fue una de las que más tiempo se le quedaron viendo, por que otro volteaban a ver a Hermione, comenzaban a cuchichear, pero a diferencia de los de Slytherin, nadie se alejo de ella, pero tampoco se acercaron a ella, solo hicieron como si no existiera, la única persona que le hablaba era Ron, que intentaba creer que ella amaba realmente a Harry.

**************************************************************************

Que dijeron, a esta chamaca ya se le olvido que era 

**un fic de angustia y frustración, perdón por  desilu-**

cionarlos pero desde aquí la cosa se va a poner 

**buena, espero que les guste **

****

**************************************************************************

****

Después de un rato, todos dejaron en santa paz a Hermione y Draco, siguiendo su desayuno como si nada. Todo iba bien, las tostadas, el chocolate caliente, los jugos de calabaza, las hojuelas, loas panques, todo iba bien, hasta que Hermione sintió algo extraño. De la nada, la joven Granger sintió una gran frustración, desesperación, dolor, pero sobre todo una gran tristeza, sintió como si alguien le quitara el alma con solo pensarlo.

Cerro los ojos y puso una mano en su pecho, le dolió y no sabía por que, solo sabía que algo le oprimía su pecho, como si alguien le digiera algo, suspiro profundamente, la preocupación se hizo presente, debía tranquilizarse, si no le había afectado ser el bicho raro de toda la escuela, por que le iba afectar un sentimiento así? Con pesadez abrió los ojos, pero en vez de ver a todos los alumnos comiendo, riéndose o comentando algo, se encontraba en un lugar sumamente oscuro.

Hermione asustada se levanto, miro a su alrededor, todo era una absoluta obscuridad, estaba realmente asustada, su preocupación fue acompañada por su angustia de no encontrar a nadie, a lo lejos, pudo ver a alguien. Una persona con cabello rubio, ojos grises y una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, esa persona era: Draco Malfoy 

-¡¿Draco?!-dijo consternada

-¿Por que lo quieres?-dijo mientras se acercaba-Lo quieres o le tienes cariño-

-¿Que?-dijo ella con temor-De que hablas?-

-¿Lo amas o lo aprecias?, vamos, dime, ¿a quién salvarías?, ¿a mí o a Potter?-

Hermione miro el suelo como si le avergonzara mirar al joven a lado de él, estaba realmente confundida, era como si la hubieran tele transportado a otro lugar

-Dime, Mione-se escucho otra voz-Lo hiciste ¿por que querías salvarme o por que me regresaste el favor?- 

Hermione alzó el rostro confundida, no podía ser, a lado de Draco se encontraba Harry, ahora que veía bien, los dos jóvenes iban vestidos con negro, una capa, lo único que se distinguía era su rostro y sus manos, además de una camisa blanca abajo del suéter negro.

-No los entiendo-dijo ella preocupada-¿qué quieren de mi?-

-La verdad-contesto Draco borrando su sonrisa amarga-Contéstame, ¿darías tu vida por mí o por Potter?-

-¿Lo hiciste por amor o por regresar el favor?-dijo Harry un poco serio

-No les entiendo, ¿que quieren sacar ante todo esto?-preguntó un poco irritada

-La verdad-dijo Harry-Mione, ¿sabes la diferencia entre cariño y amor?-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Mi dulce Mione, ¿sabes lo que es salvar por amor y salvar por favor?-

-Claro que lo sé-dijo ella preocupada-Se perfectamente la diferencia entre cada uno-   

-Eso me parece bien-dijo Draco poniendo una débil sonrisa-¿a quien amas?-

Hermione los miro, los dos la miraban con una débil sonrisa, como si no pudieran regañarla o darle una expresión fría al rostro, que tipo de pregunta era esa, claro que sabía la respuesta, esa pregunta era un insulto

-A....a Harry-dijo ella con algo ce temor

-En serio?-dijo Harry con algo de alegría

-Claro que sí, yo amo a Harry-

-Ya veo-dijo Draco-¿Lo amas o le tienes cariño?-

-Que dices Draco? Yo lo amo-

-Sabes la diferencia, no es así Mione-dijo Harry dando un paso al frente-Entonces debes saber que me tienes cariño, no amor-

-De que hablas?-

-Mione, no te das cuenta de quienes somos?-

La joven negó con la cabeza confundida, los dos jóvenes voltearon a mirarse y sonrieron, después miraron a Hermione 

-Yo soy lo que tu crees-dijo Harry-Tu crees que lo amas, pero no es así, vamos chica, date cuenta, solo regresaste el favor-

-De que hablas?-dijo Hermione mas confundida

-Como puedes decir que amas a Potter, si tu misma lo has abandona, si tu misma lo has lastimado, si tu misma te estas engañando-

-No entiendo-

-Es sencillo-esta vez lo dijo Harry-Mira, Harry te ha dado lo que necesitas, amor, comprensión, cariño, lealtad, amistad, valor-

-Y Draco-dijo el otro joven-Te ha dado lo que te falta coraje, felicidad, y te ha enseñado amar-

-Por lo que, tu no amas a Harry-

-No digas tonterías-dijo la joven mirando a lo que parecía Harry 

-Como puedes decir que lo amas-dijo 'Draco' si interiormente deseas que Draco te abrace y te bese-

La joven Granger se mordió el labio inferior, se culpo así misma, lo que había dicho, lo que se parecía, Draco era cierto, muy dentro de ella le pedía aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy, vivir con él e intentar ser feliz, pero otra parte, le decía que debía estar con Harry, para siempre pero.....

-Hermione, Hermione, por favor abre los ojos-

La joven escucho esa voz lejos, muy lejos, no sabía de donde era, era una voz perdida, pero cada vez se hacía mas cercana y la reconocía un poco mas, lo que parecía ser Draco y Harry se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a irse, perdiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad

-Por favor, no se vayan-rogó Hermione con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Hermione, vamos háblame-esa voz era de.....

La joven Granger sintió algo cálido en los hombros, la voz insistía mas y la sacudía levemente, esperando respuesta, después de procesar bien la voz, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un pelirrojo con pecas realmente preocupado

-Ron-dijo débilmente

-Que bueno que ya despertaste-dijo con alegría Ron mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Hermione no se ubicaba bien, primero estaba comiendo a lado de Ron, después apareció en un lugar completamente oscuro donde solo estaban ella y sombras de Draco y Harry, ya hora se encontraba en los brazos de su amigo, mientras que ella no entendía nada

-¡Mione!-dijo una voz detrás de Ron

El joven Weasley soltó a su amiga dejándola sentada en el suelo, se levanto y dio media vuelta para encontrase con Draco, los dos tuvieron una batalla con la mirada, pero al fin de cuentas, Ron perdió cuando vio a Crabbe y Goyle que se masajeaban los nudillos como advertencia y sin mas remedio, Ron se hizo a un lado para que Draco estuviera con Hermione

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con cierta dulzura el joven Malfoy

-Si-dijo débilmente

Draco ayudo a levantar a Hermione, miro a todos los del Gran Comedor, que no dejaban de mirarlos, y salió con paso decidió, llevando a Hermione con él tomándola por la cintura, y seguido muy de cerca por sus guarda espaldas, al ya estar afuera del Gran Comedor, Draco abrazo a Hermione

-Me asustaste-le dijo al oído

-Por que?-preguntó ella sin responder el abrazo 

-Bueno, llego la enfermera gritando por el director, así que se salió junto con McGonagall, después el pobretón comenzó a gritarte asustado, todos se voltearon y estabas inconsciente en sus brazos-dijo cuando se separo de ella

-Draco-dijo ella como un susurro-Cuanto me amas?-

-Te amo tanto que mi vida no vale nada si no estoy contigo-dijo en forma dulce-Te amo tanto que mi amor no cabe en este universo, te amo tanto que tu eres mi vida y mi felicidad-dijo Draco mientras le besaba la frente don dulzura

Hermione miro el suelo arrepentida, por algo que ni ella sabía, Crabbe y Goyle solo se quedaron como idiotas mirando la escena romántica entre los dos jóvenes, pero después de un rato, entendieron, gracias a dios, que Draco quería que los dejaran solos

-Mione-dijo cuando sus guardaespaldas se habían ido-Ya has pensado en mi propuesta?-

-Si-dijo ella sin mirarlo-Dame mas tiempo-dijo como un ruego

-Te esperare hasta el fin del mundo-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-Bueno Mione, nos veremos después, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer-

Después de regalarle otra sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y con paso lento se fue, dejando a Hermione desilusionada. La joven Granger miro al suelo con una gran tristeza, sabía perfectamente que Draco la amaba con locura, pero ¿ella lo amaba igual? ¿Realmente fue solo un capricho? ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿Por qué había soñado eso mientras estaba desmayada? Hermione dejo de pensar en eso, los bullicios se hicieron más grandes en el Gran Comedor, se escuchaba como los cubiertos se dejaban en la mesa, los alumnos poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose satisfechos a la puerta. 

Significaba que ya habían acabado de desayunar, y se preparaban para las clases. Hermione con temor, se fue corriendo al vestíbulo, se metió en el closet y cerro la puerta, como si tuviera vergüenza que la vieran. A lo lejos, podía escuchar como los alumnos se alejaban, algunos quejándose por el frío (_Demonios, y ahora nos toca con_ _McGonagall, y yo que tengo helados los dedos_) otros quejándose por las cancelaciones de clase (_Y yo que había hecho todo lo posible para aprenderme como quitarle el_ _veneno a las plantas venenosas_) pero se escuchaba mas los mormullos sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos (_Realmente me asuste cuando llego la enfermera_ _gritando, solo espero que a Harry Potter le aya pasado nada, ya ven chicas con eso de_ _que tuvo de novia a una mujer desvergonzada_ _Sinceramente, no me puedo dejar de preocupar, y para colmo Ginny esta tan nerviosa que si le hablas le puede dar un paro_ _cardiaco_ _Pobre de Harry, ya tuvo suficiente con tener a una novia desgraciada, como_ _para que ahora este enfermo, solo espero que no aya sido nada grave_)  

Hermione, desde donde estaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dejaran de hablar de Harry y ella, tenía unas ganas de salir y echarles un maleficio por hablar mal de ella, pero por otra parte, ellas tenían razón, había actuado como una estúpida al engañar a Harry, su no lo quería hubiera sido mejor cortar desde el principio, un segundo......¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella sabía que amaba a Harry, no tenía por que pensar en eso......otro segundo.....¿realmente ella le amaba?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que todos los que estaban cerca se fueran, cuando se cercioro de que nadie estuviera cerca, con cautela salió del closet, miró a todos lados asustada.....un segundo...¿por qué demonios estaba asustada? Se parecía a la rata traidora de Peter, suspiro fuertemente, debía relajarse, aun que el dolor de su pecho empezaba aumentar, sentía de todo, dolor, angustia, preocupación, nervios, coraje, odio, tristeza, no sabía que pasaba, pero sentía una grandes ansias, solo deseaba que todo terminara, que si fuera un sueño que la despertaran, no sabía que pasara algo para distraerla, quería....regresar el tiempo.......¡si tuviera el _giratiempo_! ¿¡Que no haría!?

Suspiro nuevamente, debía relajarse, se sentó pesadamente en una silla, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón quería llorar otra vez, pero.....como siempre.....no sabía por que, solo quería hacerlo, aun que después se sintiera peor

-Señorita Granger-dijo una voz femenina delante de ella-Debemos hablar-

Hermione cerro los ojos, odiaba hablar, y sobretodo ahora, y para acabarla con su profesora y jefa de casa: Minerva McGonagall, con pesadez y a regañadientes, abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente. 

-¿De que?-preguntó de mala gana

-Como que de que-dijo ella seriamente-Del único tema que puedo tener con usted-

-¿Los estudios?-

-No, sabe perfectamente que ese ya no es nuestro tema de conversación, no desde hace unos meses-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, la miro sorprendida, se levanto de golpe, como si fuera un resorte, miro a todos lados, esperando que nadie estuviera. La profesora estaba muy sería, pero se podía ver que algo le estaba afectando, que algo le hacía ver.....triste. Hermione suspiro con resignación

-Y ahora ¿qué le pasa a Harry?-

-Pues vera señorita-dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz-Usted se desmayo, y como debía informarle el señor Malfoy, la enfermera llego corriendo, llamando desesperadamente a Dumbledore-

-Si, Draco me dijo, ¿Harry se puso mal otra vez?-dijo con un poco de tristeza

-No, la verdad no, ahora esta placidamente dormido en la enfermería-

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Bueno, la enfermera le estaba haciendo un examen de su salud, cuando descubrió algo, esto afecta la salud del joven Potter-

-¿Que....que tiene?-preguntó con temor

-Bueno él tiene.........-

******************************

Notas de la autora:

No sé que decir, pues como que al principio no estuvo muy frustrante, ni tampoco esta parte, si que a Hermione la hice un poco voluble, pero créanme, me estoy basando con la vida real, imagínenselo así, yo soy Ron, mi mejor amiga es Hermione, Harry es el 'novio' oficial de mi amiga, y Draco es como el 'amante' que complicado.

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo va hacer el final, por lo cual va ha ser más largo, y supongo que voy hacer un pequeño epilogo, pero eso no esta aun en mi plan, pero lo que si se, es que este es el capitulo ante penúltimo, gracias por los reviews.    


	7. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? VII

**************************************************************************

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es más largo, como ya se abran dado cuenta, les recomiendo que lo lean de poco a poco no se lo echen todo de un jalón,  y si quieren saltarse algunas partes háganlo, pero les advierto que se perderán lo mas triste, si eso es lo que quieren háganlo.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DOS: Si realmente lo crees necesario, te recomiendo que traigas un pañuelo, pro que estaba súper deprimida cuando hice este capitulo, y si quieres ver cuando, no te pierdas ni un solo párrafo y veras. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE TRES: No acepto mas reclamos, yo no los obligo a leer**

Gracias por su atención  Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked 

**************************************************************************

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

Hermione, como ya era costumbre de ella, lloraba amargamente, con las manos en sus oídos, como odiaba estar llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía tan miserable, tan estúpida. Algunas veces pensaba donde se había ido la dulce Hermione, la que era compresiva con sus amigos, la que sonreía por todo, la que se peleaba con Ron por cosas sin importancia, la que le ayudaba a Harry cuando no entendía, por que no podía tener un _giratiempo _y regresar al pasado y advertirse que no se hiciera novia de Harry, que ignorara a Draco. Pero no, no existía ningún _giratiempo_ que hiciera eso.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, con lagrimas que empañaban su vista, estaba sola, una sonrisa amarga paso por su rostro, con sus amigos nunca estaba sola, todo era diferente. Tal vez debería reconsiderar la propuesta del joven Malfoy, no era que lo amara, pero...tal vez no se sentiría peor.....al menos por una parte. Se quito las lagrimas del rostro con su túnica, no podía seguir así, debería ver a Harry, aun que eso le destrozara el alma. Con paso lento pero decido se fue a la enfermería, tenía que verlo, aun que fuera en esas condiciones.

Al llegar a la enfermería, abrió la puerta con nerviosismo, la enfermera estaba en una cama sollozando débilmente, intento ignorarla y hacerse la fuerte, como que no le pasaba nada. Ya se encontraba enfrente de la habitación donde descansaba Harry, aun al tocar la perilla, se sentía caliente. Sin darle una gran importancia, entro sigilosamente al cuarto, donde algunos rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas semi cerradas. En el centro se encontraba una mesita, donde estaban algunas medicinas, un termómetro bastante extraño, los lentes y el _giratiempo _de Harry.

Casi a lado de aquella mesa, se encontraba una cama individual, donde dormía un joven realmente apuesto, con una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo, cubierto por unas sabanas blancas que lo tapaban a la mitad de su espalda, sus manos descansaban en su pecho. El joven Potter se veía como todo un ángel dormido, Hermione sonrió y se acerco lentamente, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, al estar a lado de Harry, con su mano derecha acaricio el cabello del joven. 

Cuanto amaba a ese hombre, pero....no podían estar juntos, aun que los dos se querían, no podían vivir juntos, el destino los separaba. La vista de Hermione se hizo borrosa, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y querían salir de ahí, pero la joven Granger hizo todo lo posible por dejarlas en donde estaban. Dio un leve suspiro, se agacho y beso la frente del joven Potter, el cual solo dio un gemido y cambio la posición de su rostro.

Hermione sonrió, que cruel era la vida, y aun que él pudiera salvarse, ella no lo merecía, no merecía su amor, su cariño, su comprensión, su angustia, su preocupación, ella no merecía nada de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle, por que sería demasiado para ella, para lo que ella merecía. Volvió a suspirar, ¿por qué tuvieron que crecer? ¿No pudieron quedarse como estaban? Harry se volvió a mover, pero esta vez dijo "Hermione" entre sueños, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Hermione no pudo retener las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Era tan doloroso

-Perdóname-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al rostro de Harry-No quería que todo acabara así, no fue mi intención, pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, estaré con tigo, apoyándote-

Hermione beso la mejilla cálida del joven y se salió corriendo de la habitación, con sus manos tapando su cara, salió de la enfermería ignorando a Ron cuando le preguntó que le pasaba, siguió llorando, subió las escaleras de mármol, se fue a los baños descompuestos del segundo piso, ignoro nuevamente el letrero de No funciona y entro, abrió una puerta, y se sentó en el retrete. No podía soportar verlo así, que se había ganado Harry para tener ese destino tan cruel. No quería saber nada, solo quería llorar, sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

***

Draco miraba a todos lados preocupado, ignoro todas las miradas indiscretas que le daban y los murmullos que lo acompañan a todos lados, sus guardaespaldas miraban como idiotas a todos lados, como si quisieran encontrar lo que Malfoy estaba buscando, aun que no tuvieran la más remota idea de lo que buscaban.

Draco suspiro levemente, y comenzó a caminar mirando a cada rincón, seguido muy de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle, ignorando todo, Malfoy se metió a cada salón, buscando en todos lados, sin importarle nada. Al poco tiempo se rindió y se salió del castillo, al estar afuera, una brisa fría golpeo suavemente sus mejillas, congelándolas y poniéndolas ligeramente rosas. Suspiro levemente, ya llevaba toda la mañana sin verla, ¿es que acaso se puso a pensar tanto que ya no sabe que decir?  ¿O solo se avergüenza de verlo ahora? o tal vez....estaba con el maldito Potter en su habitación asignada en la enfermería. 

Una ola de envidia y odio le invadió a todo su cuerpo, como le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que ella estaba a su lado, pero.....una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿por que se enojaba? Él ya le había ganado a Hermione, es mas, él fue quien le había quitado la virginidad a la joven, y ahora estaban a un paso de convertirse en marido y mujer, miro a todos lados. Estaba solo (con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él) suspiro levemente, por alguna razón se sintió angustiado, pensó en la posibilidad de que Hermione lo rechazara.

-Oigan-dijo volteándose a ver a sus amigos-¿Ustedes creen que Hermione me rechace?-

-No-se limitó a decir Goyle

-¿Quién rechazaría a un Malfoy?-preguntó Crabbe no muy seguro

-Tienen razón-dijo Draco caminando hacía el castillo-Tenemos Transformaciones, eso no se ha cancelado aun-

Los tres se regresaron al castillo, solo para recibir mas señalaciones y burlas, aun que todas iban dirigidas a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle amenazaban a media escuela masajeando sus nudillos y mirando a los alumnos desafiantemente 

-'_No tendrán mucho cerebro, pero son mis únicos amigos'_-pensó el joven Draco mientras miraba a Crabbe amenazar a un chico de Ravenclaw 

***

Sirius miraba a su ahijado con una gran tristeza, Hermione ya se había ido a su clase de Aritmacia cuando Sirius entro para avisarle, con su mano acaricio el cabello revuelto del joven Potter. Tomo un banco cerca y se sentó a lado de la cama, nunca se había sentido así, solo una vez se sintió de esa manera, y eso fue en la noche que murió su mejor amigo, su compadre, pero sobre todo, su hermano: James Potter 

Sirius sonrió al recordar lo último que le dijo, había sido hacía dos días antes de la noche de la catástrofe, no podría olvidarlo nunca: _"Sabes Sirius, eres mas que mi amigo, eres mi hermano, gracias por todas las molestias que te tomas, algún día te lo pagare"_ al día siguiente le había enviado un pastel de broma y otro de verdad, su amigo era muy especial para él. Borro su sonrisa cuando Harry tosió un poco entre sueños. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? Harry era el último Potter, el ultimo recuerdo de James, lo único a lo que él cuidaba.

Harry era la razón por él cual el nunca se había rendido, por él (Harry) vivió en Azkaban, se escondió y movió cielo mar y tierra para que su nombre quedara limpió y lo pudiera cuidar mejor, su único tesoro se estaba alejando poco a poco de él. Suspiro fuertemente, no quería llorar, la última vez que lo había hecho fue por la muerte de su amigo, esa fue la primera y última vez, eso fue lo que se prometió a su mismo y a James.

Suspiro otra vez, cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de Harry, era realmente difícil detener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, ya que Harry había sido muy importante para él, gracias a él había sonreído después de 13 años de estar en Azkaban, había olvidado todo lo que le causaba dolor, para dejar los recuerdos hermosos que paso con sus amigos. Por alguna razón recordó a Remus, no estaba seguro de por que, pero deseo que él estuviera a su lado, abrazándolo para que se sintiera mejor, él había sido (después de James) el único que lo hacia sentir fuerte, que le recordaba que no estaba solo. Una sonrisa amarga, después de ellos dos (James y Remus) llegó Harry, con su inocente sonrisa, su peculiar temperamento, su sonrisa.

Era una lastima que sus ojos eran los de Lily, la esposa de su mejor amigo, y no los de James, pero como él siempre decía, ya bastaba suficiente con que él pequeño se pareciera a él, si no todos pensarían que él que lo cargo por nueve meses en la panza y no Lily. Sonrió nuevamente, James decía eso cada vez que lo iban a visitar, siempre con una sonrisa y sacándole bromas a su esposa, la cual no podía gritarle por que tenía en brazos a su hijo.

-Es sorprendente-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry dormido-Que te parezcas tanto a él-le acaricio el cabello-Siempre creí que te vería casado, Ron siendo el padrino de bodas, después me imagine como sería tu hijo, estoy seguro que sacaría tus ojos, pero.....nunca pensé que te fueras antes que yo-

Sirius suspiro fuertemente, no se preocupaba por despertar a Harry, ya que la enfermera le había dicho que estaba durmiendo profundamente, y que solo sería un milagro despertarlo, se sintió vació de repente, un hueco en el estomago y una pulsada en el corazón, lo mismo sintió cuando James se lo dijo, cuando le dijo que era novio de Lily Evans, ¿como podría olvidar eso? Ese día, una hermosa mañana, estaban en el Gran Comedor, ya no eran unos niños, ya estaba en su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, solo les faltaba un trimestre, vacaciones y llegar a su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Remus y él platicaban sobre la broma que le había hecho a Snape, aun que Remus no estaba muy de acuerdo con la broma, por poco lo hubiera matado. En eso entraron James y Lily, ambos nerviosos, pero felices, se sentaron en su habitual lugar y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, cuando iban a la mitad, James les dijo que necesitaba lago importante que decirles, y lo soltó todo de un jalón: _"Solo quiero decirles algo que es importante para mí y para Lily (suspiro) ella y yo somos pareja" _

Como era de esperarse, Remus y él no tuvieron una reacción favorable, Remus se quedo perplejo, y no movió un músculo durante unos segundos, y él.....bueno, le había escupido todo el jugo de calabaza a James, pero eso fue su culpa, como se atrevía a decirles eso de golpe y sobre todo cuando el tomaba su jugo tranquilamente, después de ese momento de perplejidad, Remus estuvo de acuerdo con la relación y después de unos días, él también se puso de acuerdo con aquella esporádica relación.

-Sabes una cosa?-le dijo susurrando-Siempre envidie a tu madre, ella hizo mucho más feliz a tu padre que yo mismo, eso me hizo sentir mal, pero cuando naciste.....mi forma de pensar cambió por completo-

Una sonrisita vaga paso por su rostro, recordó como fue cuando Remus y él conocieron a Harry, había pasado un 2 años desde que Lily y James se casaron, Remus y él había decidió vivir juntos en un departamento, algo así como pareja, pero ponía de excusa que era para dividirse los gastos de una casa, pero en fin, Remus había llegado con una invitación de James para que lo visitáramos, dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien muy especial.

Nos quedábamos de ver en Hogwarts, y como pronto iniciarían las clases hay, no vimos nada de malo en ir con los alumnos que entraban en el Adén 9 ¾ . Cuando finalmente llegó él día, los dos se fueron temprano y llegaron al Adén sin ser vistos por muggles, se asombraron al ver cuantos niños y adolescentes que iban con sus baúles y lechuzas, el bullicio y la alegría de todos estaba en todo rincón, algunos alumnos nerviosos y otros felices para que ya empiecen los partidos de quiddich, sin importarles mucho los alumnos que los veían confundidos, entraron al expreso y se sentaron en uno de los vagones de atrás.

Esperaban pacientemente mientas el expreso daba todo el recorrido hacia la escuela de Hogwarts, después de un largo viaje, salieron y se fueron en las balsas, donde estaban los de primer año asustados y nerviosos. Cuando llegaron al castillo solo se dedicaron a buscar a sus viejos compañeros de clase. Después de estar buscándolos por mas de 2 horas, los encontraron hablando en el aula donde impartían la clase de Transformaciones.

Al encontrarse, James lo había recibido con un caluroso abrazo, mientas que Lily solo se limitó a sonreírles, ya que traía algo en los brazos que no le permitía moverse con mucho libertad, después de 10 minutos de hablar, Remus preguntó quien era la persona que quería presentar, James solo sonrió y pidió a Lily que se acercara, traía una cobija blanca.

Remus y él la habían visto con curiosidad, pero cuando se movió se alarmaron, James solo sonrió mas y Lily destapo lo que traía, para dejar ver a un dulce bebe de unos 8 meses, con el cabello negro, y los ojos verde-esmeralda, era el hijo de Lily y James. El estaba que no se lo creía, se sintió mal y cohibido, pero cuando cargo al pequeño Harry, se sintió diferente.

El niño en sus brazos lo miro como él lo miraba, parecía un juego de miradas, al principio no sabía ni que, pero después de un rato, el niño le sonrió, saco una de sus manitas e intentó tocar a Sirius. Él no sabía que hacer, solo veía al niño sonreírle con su manita estirada, después de un rato, acerco su rostro al niño, el cual lo toco como si lo estuviera acariciando levemente, al poco rato el niño se quedo dormido, con su manita aferrada a la camisa de Sirius, sonrió nuevamente: _"Y como se llama" pregunto Remus con una gran sonrisa "Harry James Potter" dijo Lily sonriendo mientras veía al niño en brazos de Sirius "Harry James Potter?? Que les hizo el niño para tener un nombre tan feo, por dios solo es una criaturita, no pudo hacerles nada"dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente_, aquel comentario, los hizo reír a todos, pero tuvieron que callarse en el momento en que Harry dio un gemidito

-En ese momento-dijo Sirius con una amarga sonrisa-Le di gracias a Lily, por tenerte, por tener a un hijo tan dulce como tu, nunca se lo dije de frente, pero la comencé a tratar diferente, tu fuiste el recuerdo de tu padre, mi cariño creció al conocer como eres-Sirius revolvió el cabello del joven en su mano-Y ahora......tu te vas, eso no es justo, demonios, eres igual que James actúas antes de pensar en las consecuencias.....¿pero de que hablo?, yo también soy igual-

Sirius miro a Harry detenidamente, si, era el doble de su padre, suspiro levemente, no iba a llorar, no señor, su promesa seguía viva. Después de mirarlo unos segundos, se atrevió ha besar la frente de su ahijado, solo había hecho eso dos ocasiones, una con James, y la otra con Remus, después de esas dos veces, nunca había vuelto a besar a un chico o chica en la frente.

-Adiós, Harry-dijo con cierta dulzura-Descansa-

Sin mas que decir, Sirius se salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, no quería llorar, no lo iba hacer, promesa era promesa, mientras que Harry volvió a sonreír entre sueños y decía el nombre de Sirius y Remus.

***

Ron buscaba a Hermione, ignorando los comentarios que recibía cada vez que preguntaba a alguien por el paradero de su amiga, ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscándola, y si McGonagall se enteraba que no había asistido a 3 clases seguidas, de seguro que lo colgaba, pero debía encontrar a Hermione, ya que sabía lo que le ocurría con Harry, aun que se sentía mal, no podía demostrarlo, por eso buscaba a Hermione, para hablar con ella, para ver si se sentía mejor, pero cada vez que preguntaba, y decían que no sabían, se sentía peor, pensaba que no aguantaría mas y terminaría sollozando como Hermione lo hizo frente a la enfermería. 

Suspiro fuertemente, haciendo que lo miraran todos los que se encontraban cerca, ya odiaba su forma de pensar, ahora iba a pensar en el problema de Harry, después se iría con los recuerdos, estaba harto de pensar todo eso, le dolía recordarlo, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

-Hermano-escucho una voz femenina detrás suyo

-Ginny-dijo sorprendido al darse la vuelta

-Dime que no es cierto-dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Dime que Harry esta bien-

Ron miro a todos lados, muchos cuchicheaban entre sí, el joven Weasley estaba evitando a toda costa que supieran la condición de su mejor amigo, para que ahora llegara su  hermanita y le contara todo a media escuela, así que actuó rápido, le paso un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió

-Claro que esta bien-dijo dulcemente-Sabes que Harry es de acero, ven vamos a nuestra sala común-

-Pero.....-

-Vamos-dijo Ron llevándose a su hermana por la fuerza

La joven Weasley dio un leve suspiro, y se dejo llevar por su hermano, sabía que no debía extender el rumor, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían. Ron la llevo afuera del castillo, donde hacía una brisa fría y en algunas partes los rayitos de sol entibiaban un poco la nieve. Ron llevo a Ginny cerca del lago, donde descansaba el calamar gigante, ambos se sentaron en una gran roca cerca del lago.

-Como esta-preguntó Ginny mirando el lago, como si esperara que algo saliera de ahí

-No muy bien-dijo su hermano sin rodeos-Nunca pensé que podría complicarse-

-Sirius ya lo sabe?-

-Si, también lo sabe Fluer, Cho, y supongo que Hermione-dijo encogiéndose los hombros

-Ella no tiene derecho de saber algo de Harry-dijo algo molesta-No tiene perdón-

-No debes pesar así de ella, algunas veces, nos equivocamos, eso le paso a Hermione-

-Pero de todos modos, no debió jugar así con Harry-

-Lo sé, estuvo mal, pero....no puedes decirle ahora a Harry que Hermione le engaña, ahora en el estado que esta, cualquier noticia le podría perjudicar-suspiró-Además, creo que ella si lo quiere, tal vez no como novio, que si haría lo que fuera por él-

-Si tu lo dices-se limitó a contestar Ginny

Los dos hermanos miraban el lago serios. Ron sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero no podía culpar a su mejor amiga, ya que él mismo cometió un error fuerte. Solo se limitó a pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hermana ya abrazarla. El sabía mejor que nadie que su hermana estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

***

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a golpearle la cara, dándole un toque mas cálido a sus mejillas, una brisa refrescante entro por la ventana, poco a poco, con pesadez, comenzó abrir sus ojos. Al abrirlos por completo contemplo un blanco que cubría todo el lugar, aun veía borroso, pero eso ya era de nacimiento. Miro la mesita, su _giratiempo _estaba ahí, al igual que sus gafas, a un lado de él había un decorado de flores mágicas.

Se sentía muy cansado, agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en días o si hubiera dado mas de 1000 vueltas a la escuela sin detenerse a descansar. Parpadeó con dificultad, debía parase, no le gustaba ser perezoso, no era su estilo. Como pudo, se sentó en la cama, se froto ligeramente los ojos con su mano izquierda y se esturo un poco, se levanto lentamente para ir a la mesita. Con pasos lentos y temblorosos, llego para ponerse sus lentes. Al ponérselos se dio cuenta que seguía en la misma habitación, solo que de color blanco.

Nuevamente se sentó, pero esta vez en la orilla de la cama, percibió que su respiración era mas pesada y lenta, su corazón ya no daba un ritmo constante ya ahora estaba más débil, suspiro, su cuerpo parecía hecho de plomo, le pesaba tanto que no creí que podría estar de pie.

-¡Potter!-exclamo una voz preocupada pero firme en la puerta-No debes levantarte-

La enfermera lo acostó, volvió a taparlo y comenzó a examinarlo, Harry la miraba con un gran cansancio, solo veía que le ponía un termómetro que escribía algo, que le ponía algo raro en el pecho, que contaba cuantas veces respiraba por minuto, cosas que a Harry no le sorprendieron mucho, ya que ella había hecho ese procedimiento mas de 5 veces desde que estaba ahí.

-Bien, estas igual que hace3 horas-dijo con alegría la enfermera

-Si-dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente-Solo que hace tres horas no me sentía tan cansado-

-Verás Potter...-intentó excusarse

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, ya lo sé, no tiene por que decírmelo, disculpa podría ver a la profesora Fluer-dijo sonriendo con algo de dificultad

-Claro Potter, enseguida la llamo-dijo saliéndose de la habitación

Harry espero unos minutos acostado mirando el piso, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabello plateado y una túnica medio negra medio café.

-Harry-dijo la profesora abrazándolo de repente  

-Hola Fluer-dijo sonriendo e intentando respirar-Quiero hablar con tigo-

-Bien, dime-

-Lo que pasa es que.........-

***

Draco ya estaba mas que harto de buscarla por cielo mar y tierra, no la encontraba por ningún lado y comenzaba a desesperarse, suspiro intentando conservar la poca paciencia que tenía, ya que comenzaba a irritarle que lo señalaran y murmuraran a sus espaldas, aun que Crabbe y Goyle los hacían callar de inmediato, algunos seguían murmurando sin importarles lo que hicieran Crabbe o Goyle.

-Si fuera mujer, a donde me iría-dijo Draco deteniéndose de repente

-A la cocina-dijo Crabbe sonriendo como idiota

-Crabbe, no seas tonto, estamos hablando de una chica y no cualquiera, estamos hablando de Hermione, ella no estaría en la cocina  

-Podría estar en el baño de chicas-

-Muy buena idea Goyle, las chicas deben de andar molestándola, y no puede irse a los baños que están aquí, abajo, tenemos dos opciones, o esta en los baños de su sala común o se fue a los baños de Myrtle-

Crabbe y Goyle se veían sorprendidos ante el ingenio del joven Malfoy, él solo los miro resignado, no era la gran cosa haber sacado esa conclusión, pero hablando de Crabbe y Goyle, bueno ellos no serían unos físicos-matemáticos 

-Olvídenlo y síganme-dijo Draco caminando con paso decido  

Draco subió las escaleras, dio algunas vueltas, unas por la derecha, otras a la izquierda, se metió por puertas, salió por pasadizos, dejo que las escaleras se dejaran de mover, y llego a un lugar un poco desierto. Ahí se encontraban unos baños con el letrero de no funciona el cual ignoro por completo y entró al baño.

Adentró escucho un llanto, al principio pensó que era Myrtle la que lloraba, pero al ponerle atención, se dio cuenta que no era así, ese llanto ya lo había escuchado, ese era de.....

Draco camino por los baños y se detuvo en una puerta, donde se escuchaba el llanto mas fuerte, abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarse a una Hermione con sus manos tapando su cara y sollozando.

-Mione-dijo él con preocupación-Por que lloras?-

***

Harry dormía placidamente en su habitación temporal, mientras que Fluer lo miraba con ojos cristalinos y brillantes, apunto de llorar, en su mano traía un pergamino que ella misma había escrito por orden de Harry, su deber era llevárselo a la profesora McGonagall, pero era tan difícil salir de ese lugar. 

Un dulce aroma cubría la estancia, en el ambiente había paz, armonía, calor y tranquilidad, además salir de ahí le desgarraba el alma, ahora lo podía ver, como respiraba lenta y tranquilamente, y cuando ella regresará tal vez no estaría ahí, suspiro levemente mientras apretaba un poco el pergamino en su mano.

Cerro los ojos reteniendo las lagrimas, tanto que lo había querido, y pensar que él había salvado a su hermanita, arriesgándose de perder, volvió a suspirar y tomo aire profundamente, no debía sentirse mal, no debía llorar, se lo había prometido, que curioso, lo amaba tanto como a un hermano.....o tal vez mas que eso.

Acarició el cabello del joven Potter, revolviéndolo en sus largos y finos dedos, alzo el fleco que tapaba la prodigiosa cicatriz, esa cicatriz......como fue posible que se salvo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya ahora no pueda hacer lo mismo, Fluer lo miro, como si se fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Beso la frente del chico, cerca de la cicatriz, quería recordar su calor aun que sea una vez más.

Al terminar el beso, se dio la media vuelta y se fue cabizbaja, con temor a voltear a verlo, como si le dará miedo verlo. Al salir de la enfermería, no le contesto ninguna pregunta a la enfermera, y fue directamente al desecho de la profesora McGonagall, era una pena que el director no se encontrara.  

Al salir nuevamente del despacho, reteniendo las lagrimas, se tropezó con el segundo salvador, Ron con su hermana Ginny, ella les sonrió, quería fingir por un momento, acaricio con dulzura el cabello de la pelirroja y beso la mejilla izquierda de Ron para luego marcharse a su despacho.

Si fue difícil saber que el Señor Tenebroso había resucitado (y había sido derrotado por Harry y Draco) saber que Harry no estaría para siempre sería mas que pesado

***

Draco abrazaba a una Hermione dormida, la cual había estado llorando hasta el cansancio, y aun que no pudo sacarle nada el joven Malfoy, sabía que su Hermione se sentía mucho mejor que hace unas horas, aun que seguía en el baño de las chicas, estaba solo (sin contar a Myrtle) Crabbe y Goyle se fueron cuando la encontraron, pensando que era mejor dejarlos solos.

Por primera vez, Draco dudo sobre el amor que le tenía Hermione a él. No era que no confiara en ella, no claro que no, pero últimamente la joven Granger se preocupaba demasiado por el joven Potter. Hermione lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte, su rostro se tenso un poco, y dio algunos gemidos de desaprobación o dolor, era obvio que Hermione no estaba soñando con algo bueno.

Draco la abrazo mas fuerte, y comenzó a cantarle. Una dulce canción que su madre le solía cantar cuando era niño, esa dulce canción que una vez el maldito Potter le canto a Hermione para demostrarle todo su amor, esa dulce canción que lo hacía sentirse mejor. Tal vez no tenía una voz muy hermosa, pero si era relajante escucharla. Mientras iba avanzando la canción, Hermione se relajo, poco a poco comenzó a tener un sueño mas tranquilo. 

Al terminar la canción, la joven abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse en brazos de Draco, que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se quitaba torpemente algunas lagrimas de los ojos. Por un momento pensó en Harry, pero se olvido de él cuando Draco le dio un dulce beso en sus labios. Aun seguían con su sabor amargo y dulce, pero ya se había acostumbrado, no siempre iba a tener un sabor dulce en los labios de su amado, por que no era Harry.

Otra vez, Harry golpeando su mente, su sonrisa, sus dulce labios, su carácter, su inocencia, sus ojos, todo le vino a la mente como si la hubieron golpeado, millones de imágenes hicieron un remolino en su mente. Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Draco, al recordar como Harry y Ron la salvaron, que casi Harry se muere por protegerla, también recordó el primer partido de quiddich de Harry, por poco se muere el pobre. Cerro los ojos, unas lagrimas bajaron por ellos, no podía dejar de recordarlo, parecía que su mundo estaba hecho de él, que solo existía de él y se hacia mas grande por él.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, que no hubiera hecho si eso fuera un mal sueño, si ahora despertara, sus amigas dormidas, ella se levantaría se arreglaría y bajaría a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron la esperarían con una sonrisa, al llegar, Harry la tomaría por la cintura y se la pasarían hablando de muchas cosas, de cosas serias, de bromas, clases, profesores, materias, almuerzos, animales mágicos, deportes muggles, actividades mágicas especiales, quiddich, después llegarían al Gran Comedor, desayunarían y después se irían a sus primeras clases.

-Y dime, ya pensaste en mi propuesta?-

-Si-se limito a contestar

-Y que me dices?-

-Que.......-dudo unos minutos, debía pensarlo bien, aun que sea por unos segundos mas, recordó a Harry, le iba a doler pero era lo mejor.....o eso suponía-Que me encantaría ser tu esposa-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

Draco sonrió abiertamente, parecía un niño que le habían dado el regalo mas deseado por todos, abrazo a Hermione y le susurro lo feliz que se sentía de saber que estaban comprometidos, Hermione lo abrazo, pero no quiso mirarlo, solo se quedo recargada en su hombro sin decir nada.

-Te amo-dijo el joven Malfoy besando la frente de Hermione

-Y yo a ti- 

Eso era lo único que le podía contestar, no tenía otra respuesta en menta, solo era que no le nacía otra respuesta. Draco la separo y le regalo otro beso, le ayudo a levantarse y paso uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Y con paso rápido, Draco saco a Hermione de los baños de Myrtle, no le apetecía ver a una mujer fantasma que llorara por todo.

-Sabes?-dijo Hermione viendo el vació-A mi no me alegra, pero estoy segura que a ti si-Draco la mira-Es sobre Harry.........-

El joven Malfoy se detuvo, soltó a Hermione y la miro fijamente, ella no le dijo nada, solo bajo los ojos con una gran tristeza, Draco la tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, Hermione suspiro, y no le quedo mas alternativa que decirle

***

Harry nuevamente estaba despierto, pero eso solamente por que Hagrid lo despertó, si no, se hubiera quedado dormido para siempre o por lo menos toda la tarde, el semi-gigante intentaba no llorar, mientras le decía que le había tomado un gran cariño durante todo ese tiempo, que para él, no solo fue un niño que vivió a manos del Señor Tenebroso, tampoco fue un excelente buscador, fue mas que un niño que siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, le explicó que para él era como un amigo, un hermano, que le agradecía toda su amistad, cariño y comprensión, que nunca lo olvidaría.

Hagrid estaba llorando, mientras Harry se sentaba como podía, y le ponía una mano en su gran brazo para intentar consolarlo, al hacer que su amigo lo volteara a ver, él le regalo una sonrisa

-No te preocupes Hagrid, que no me iré para siempre, esa es una promesa-

Hagrid lo miro directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda y se puso a llorar nuevamente, mientras que en la ventana, una gran y majestuosa lechuza blanca, como la nieve de afuera, daba pequeños golpees a la puerta para que la dejaran entrar. Hagrid con lagrimas en los ojos, le abrió a la orgullosa lechuza, que se poso en el hombro de Harry, el cual le acarició las plumas del pecho

-No llores amigo-le dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa-Ya te lo prometí, no me iré para siempre, me verás de nuevo, es mi promesa, una promesa de los Potter-lo miro a los ojos-Y sabes que yo soy hombre de palabra-

Hagrid estaba apuntó de decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un adulto de cabello castaño, ojos miel y algo cansado, con una túnica remembrada, una gran maleta a su lado y una dulce sonrisa. Había llegado Remus Lupin. 

-Harry, perdóname, llegue lo más rápido que pude, lo siento mucho-se disculpo el joven Lupin con una sutil sonrisa

-No hay problema-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Y como te sientes?-

-Cada vez mas cansado-dijo en tono burlón

Remus quito por unos momentos su sonrisa, se acerco a Harry y le tomo una de sus manos, y con cierta dulzura lo miro, a Harry le extraño el comportamiento de su ex profesor, para él (Harry) no era muy común que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, tal vez era que estaba bastante acostumbrado que sus tíos lo ignoraran por completo.

-Harry, no quiero que te hagas el valiente ante nosotros, si tienes miedo solo......-

-No tengo miedo-dijo Harry en tono serio pero sonriendo-Por favor, ya estuve enfrente de la muerte mas de una vez-miro a Hedwing-No me quiero hacer el valiente o el héroe, solo que....no me da miedo-

-Y eso es de esperarse-se escucho otra voz en la puerta

Los tres voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa voz. Un joven, un poco mas alto que Lupin, con cabellos negros y largos amarrados por una colita de caballo, unos ojos azul marino, y ropa negra, los miraba sonriendo: Sirius Black 

-Sirius-dijo sorprendido Harry

-No te me sorprendas, ya había venido, solo que estabas inconsciente-dijo sonriendo-Además, es de todo un Potter no tenerle miedo a la muerte, así fue tu padre, deberías estar orgulloso-

-Y lo estoy-dijo sonriendo Harry

Los cuatro se sonrieron, aun que Hagrid aun se limpiaba los ojos con su chaqueta de cuero de topo, hubo un momento de silencio, nadie sabía que decir, sencillamente, ¿qué podrían decirle a un ser querido antes de que se vaya? Al principio el silencio era cómodo para los presentes, pero poco a poco comenzó a tensionarse el ambiente, poniendo nerviosa a Hedwing, que hacía lo posible por quedarse a lado de su amo. Antes de que Remus digiera lago para romper el silencio, se abrió de golpe la puerta, golpeando al pobre de Sirius.

Era Ron, Ginny y Cho los que había n llegado, aun que Ginny tenía los ojos como de cristales y brillosos, sonrió al ver a Harry sentado en la cama con una dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia ellos. Ron, lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar a su amigo, que por poco lo asfixia, pero esto a Harry no le importó, por que sabía que los iba a extrañar, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no los iba a extrañar por mucho ni ellos a él. 

Cho intentó hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo, Harry solo la había visto llorar una vez, y esa fue cuando Cedric murió cuando fueron transladados a un cementerio cuando hicieron el Tornero de los Tres Magos. Las dos chicas avanzaron lentamente, mientras que Ron se ponía del otro lado de la cama después de soltar a Harry, nuevamente se produjo un silencio incomodo pero a la vez bastante cómodo.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, parecía que todo ya estaba dicho, que no había nada mas que decir, el silencio solo era roto por las respiraciones de cada uno y el reloj de manecillas que le había regalo Hermione a Harry. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió de par en par, esta vez había sido la profesora McGonagall la que era la única que se veía normal, tal vez por que no le gustaba ser algo flexible o verse flexible ante los demás.

-Joven Potter-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Me alegra verlo, la profesora Fluer me dio un pergamino, muy interesante por cierto, se lo daré a Dumbledore cuando regrese-

Harry asintió sonriendo, la puerta se volvió abrir, dejando pasar a la profesora Fluer, que traía una cara de desagrado que Harry nunca se la había visto, puso una sonrisita nerviosa, que solo le salía cuando Fluer intentaba decir la -r-, pero en cuestión de segundos, todos los presentes supieron por que Fluer traía esa cara de desagrado. Entraron Hermione y Draco, el cual tenía una mano en la cintura de la joven.

-No tiene 'degecho' de 'venig' aquí-dijo con desagrado Fluer 

-Hermione, eres mi amiga, pero como te atreviste a venir así con Malfoy y sobre todo cuando sabes las condiciones de Harry?? Estas loca?-dijo enfadado

-Que descarada eres-dijo Cho indignada

-La verdad Hermione, es que no tienes vergüenza-dijo Parvarati entrando a la habitación

-Ya basta-les dijo Harry pacientemente-No se preocupen, yo ya lo sabía, así que la culpa fue mía, no se metan con Mione por favor-dijo sonriendo débilmente

Nadie dijo nada, solo voltearon a otro lado para no ver la 'desagradable' escena entre Hermione y Draco, miraron a Harry, como si estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco, aun que Harry había pasado toda su estancia en Hogwarts en ser el centro de atracción, aun no se acostumbraba, como había sido ignorado por sus tíos durante mucho tiempo, ya le daba igual si lo veían o no, pero en el mundo mágico, todos no paraban de mirarlo, a él y a su cicatriz. AL poco tiempo llego Lavander algo confusa.

-Esto parece reunión familiar-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Reunión familiar? Pero Harry no somos tu familia, bueno, al menos Sirius si lo es-dijo Parvarati confundida

-Verás Parvarati, desde que llegue a este colegió, me di cuenta que era mi hogar, y aquí estaba toda mi familia-dijo sonriendo-Fíjense, la profesora McGonagall es mi 'madre', el profesor Dumbledore mi 'abuelo' Hagrid mi 'tío', Hermione y Ron mis 'hermanos' por lo consecuente, toda los hijos Weasley mis otros 'hermanos' , Fluer, Cho, Parvarati y Lavander mis primas, Remus mi otro 'tío' y Sirius mi padrino y mi tío, lo ven, es mi familia-

Todos le sonrieron abiertamente, aun que a Hermione le dolió un poco que él ahora le considerará su hermana que algo mas, pero debía ser fuerte, cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y volvió a mirar a los presentes.

-Y yo que quería que te fueras a vivir con migo-

-Y lo haremos Sirius-sonrió honestamente-No pongan esas caras, créanme, lago me dice que no será la ultima vez que me vean-dijo Harry acostándose en la cama-Discúlpenme, pero me canse de estar sentado, y tengo algo de sueño-hizo una pausa, le costaba respirar-Escúchenme bien: Mi amiga, tan blanca como la inocencia volará siempre cerca de lo que fue de mí, al día en que regrese, ella regresará a mí, volando cerca de los recuerdos-

Harry le sonrió a cada uno de los presentes, que estaba confundido, Hedwing lo miraba desde la ventana, ya que había volado en el instante en qué Harry se había acostado, los presentes le devolvieron la sonrisa, e increíblemente Draco también le sonrió, tal vez fue el hecho de que Hermione lo había hecho. Harry los recorrió a todos con la mirada, como si quisiera recordarlos para siempre, cerro lentamente sus ojos, tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

Sus párpados pesaban como plomo, respirar era más difícil, pero no imposible, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, muy pesado, su sonrisa no la quito, termino de cerrar sus ojos, su sonrisa aun quedaba en su rostro. Su cicatriz brillo de un verde intenso y como si nada, el brillo se fue, Remus, quien le seguía tomando de la mano, se alarmo, dando un salto atrás y mirando a Harry, Sirius miro a su amigo con curiosidad, con algo de temor al ver los ojos de su amigo, llenos de dolor y tristeza, puso su mano en la frente de Harry.

Sirius se quedo petrificado, no podía moverse, no sabía que hacer, su respiración se agito rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido sin parar, quito rápidamente la mano de la frente de su ahijado, lo tomo por los hombros y con una voz de hilo, dijo su nombre agitándolo suavemente. No reacciono. La profesora se temió lo peor, llamo a la enfermera enseguida, la cual llego arroyando a medio mundo. Todos se hicieron a un lado, la enfermera lo reviso de pies a cabeza, haciéndole todos los medios posibles para despertar una persona.

Después de unos minutos de suspenso, la enfermera se resigno, miro al joven que aun tenía una cálida sonrisa, acarició su cabello y se volteo a ver a los presentes, los cuales tenía una gran cara de preocupación (todos a excepción de Malfoy) ella los miro desconfiada y después negó con la cabeza. Sirius no se lo creyó, intentó que la enfermera digiera lo contrario, peor no lo logro, ella se quedaba parada mirando el suelo estática. Ginny se hecho a llorar en el hombro de su hermano, el cual solo puso abrazarla mas que por instinto que concientemente, Cho la imito, pero ella se apoyaba en un muro, Parvarati y Lavander se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, como llegaron a querer a ese niño de ojos verde-esmeralda. 

Fluer cerro los ojos, suspirando fuertemente, no quería llorar, ya había hecho una promesa, la profesora McGonagall se salió de inmediato de ahí, Remus le puso una mano a su amigo Sirius, que no dejaba de insistirle a la enfermera que dijera lo contrario, al ponerle la mano, el volteo y se puso a llorar, como lo había hecho en la muerte de su amigo James, Hagrid lloraba amargamente, mientras que Malfoy se veía de lo más normal, hasta se podría decir que estaba sonriendo, y quien no lo haría si supieras que se acaba de morir el rival para tener el corazón  de la mujer que amas, pero inmediatamente se borro su sonrisa cuando sintió a Hermione que lloraba y sollozaba en su hombro, eso le desgarro el alma y le dio por maldecir a Potter, aun después de muerto, no dejaba de atormentar a su Hermione.

Malfoy solo la abrazo e intentaba consolarla, se sentía un poco incomodo, todos estaban melancólicos y el no, la rivalidad que se tenían no le hacía sentir nada hacía el joven Potter, pero vio algo que le sorprendió, la lechuza blanca, la que le había dado todos sus recados a Hermione y viceversa, alzo las alas e inició el vuelo, como si fuera a entregar algo pendiente. Malfoy ignoro todo eso, y miro a Potter, seguía sonriendo, tal vez de todos modos fue feliz, si sabía que Hermione era feliz en los brazos de otros

**4 Meses Después**

Hermione miraba como la peinaban, su gran vestido blanco era elegante y hermoso, tenía espejos volando a su alrededor para que viera su vestido y su peinado, por arte de magia la comenzaron a maquillar. Se suponía que una mujer debería estar feliz, y más con ese día, el de su boda, pero ella no podía sonreír, se sentía mal consigo misma.

-Mione-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Ron-dijo ella volteando una vez que terminaron de maquillarla

-Te ves preciosa-dijo sonriendo

-Tu lo crees?-

-Claro Mione, pero....no pongas esa cara, se supone que deberías estar feliz, hoy te casas con Malfoy-esto ultimo lo dijo con resentimiento

-Lo sé Ron, y me siento feliz, pero....aun me persigue la muerte de Harry-suspiro-De hecho he visto mas de una vez a Hedwing volar por donde Harry, tu y yo solíamos pasar-

-Yo también la he visto, en mi casa, siempre anda dando vueltas por ahí-suspiro-Pero no debes estar triste, y menos con la criaturita que cargas-dijo sonriendo

-De que hablas Ron?-

-Bueno, recuerdas que me dijiste que te mareabas y todo eso y que empezabas a engordar y que no se que-

-Claro, me llevaste al medico y me hicieron unas pruebas-

-Mione, a que no adivinas-

-No, no adivino-dijo mal humorada

-Como quieras, si no quieres no te digo-

-Por favor dime ya-dijo irritada

-De acuerdo, calma, calma, veras, acabo de recoger tus estudios y.....-

-Y?-

-Hermione, .......................estas embarazada-dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Hermione no entendió al principio, como que la información la procesaba lentamente, sonrió por unos segundos, pero quito esa sonrisa cuando pensó que el hijo sería de Draco, pero....si era así......¿por que Ron estaba sonriendo tanto?

-Ah, no quiero que pienses que es del inútil de Malfoy-dijo con alegría-Para fortuna, el hijo que esperas es de Harry, creo que ya sé que hacían cuando le estabas dando tu calor corporal-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Embarazada-dijo alucinada-Cuantos meses llevo?-

-Llevas 3 meses, se supone que deberías llevar mas, pero comenzaste a fecundar el....'huevito' después-dijo Ron sonriendo-Tienes a un Potter en tu vientre-

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, toco con cariño su vientre,  se vio en el espejo, tenía a un Potter adentró de ella, una felicidad creció por su pecho hasta extenderse en todo su cuerpo, que dicho la suya.

-No quiero apresúrate futura Mama-dijo sonriendo Ron-Pero pronto será la ceremonia-

-Ya voy-dijo sonriendo-¿Le puedes hablar a mi padre?-

-Claro, mama-dijo en tono burlón

Hermione no podía dejar si vientre, ahí descansaba un Potter y ella ni por enterada, tal vez estaba muy triste como para darse cuenta, quería reprocharse por no podía, se fue a la ventana, sintió la cálida brisa que golpeaba dulcemente sus mejillas, tal y como un beso. Se sorprendió de verdad, vio a Hedwing parada en un poste, mirándola fijamente. Ella abrió la ventana lo más rápido posible, pero.......ella ya se había marchado.

-Hija-dijo su padre entrando-Estoy nervioso por que nunca he presenciado una boda así que si lo arruino o meto la pata yo.....-

-No te preocupes papa-dijo sonriendo-Yo también soy nueva para esto, así que no te pongas nervioso, por que ya somos dos-

Hermione se puso a lado, y tomo el brazo de su padre, comenzaron a caminar por una gran alfombra roja, al legar al tipo iglesia, Hermione vio a toda la familia Malfoy o eso creyó ella, algunos rubios, tanto como Malfoy, otros tenía en cabello café claro y ojos grises, las mujeres algunas veces tenían el cabello negro, cafe o güero.  Miro a lado donde debía estar su familia, ahí se encontraba su madre, llorando, sus amigos de Hogwarts, muchos maestros de las asignaturas en las cuales ella destaco, entre ellos McGonagall y Hagrid, pero no hay que olvidar a Remus y Sirius. Y al mirar al frente, ahí se encontraba Cho y Ron como sus padrinos de bodas, Parvarati, Lavander y Ginny había aceptado ser las damas de honor. 

Y al frente de todo ellos, con un traje negro, camisa blanca, cabello rubio plateado y unos ojos grises, la esperaba paciente su prometido, por alguna razón se sintió mal, unas ganas terribles le dieron por llorar, que hubiera pasado si en vez del que estuviera enfrente fuera Harry, y toda la escuela hubiera estado ahí, por que Harry no necesitaba familia, por que la tenía en la escuela, sonrió amargamente al recordar al pequeño Potter que cargaba en su vientre, una lagrima bajo de su rostro, se la quito de inmediato. Al llegar a lado de Draco, su padre la dejo y se fue a ocupar su lugar a lado de su esposa. 

La boda transcurrió normal, hasta que el padre les pregunto si aceptaban a esta pareja para toda su vida, respetarla, amarla, ayudarla, amarla, hasta el fin de sus días, a Hermione le dio un shock emocional, cerro los ojos en cuando Draco dijo 'acepto' y mientras el padre repetía lo mismo que le repitió Draco, no pudo evitar llorar.

Draco al verla se espantó, al igual que todos los presentes, preocupado le pregunto que le pasaba, no logro respuesta alguna, hasta después de media hora, donde ella se tranquilizo. Torpemente se quito las lagrimas y miro a Draco, que estaba mas que preocupado mirándola 

-Perdóname-dijo ella para escudarse-Es que me ganaron las emociones, soy tan feliz a tu lado, y claro que acepto ser tu esposa, por eso estoy aquí-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Cuando termino la boda y la 'fiesta' Hermione se fue a la habitación que compartiría con Draco durante su Luna de Miel, debería encontrar alguna forma de no hacer el amor con Draco, ya que esperaba una criatura. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, mirando la media luna que se ponía, suspiro fuertemente, otra vez, soltó el llanto, pero esta vez no lo retuvo, solo puso sus manos entre su cara y comenzó a llorar amargamente deseando que Draco no la encontrara así, la verdad deseaba que Draco fuera Harry, que nada hubiera pasado, pero....dejo de llorar cuando vio  de nuevo a Hedwing, que golpeaba su ventana, Hermione abrió la ventana, la lechuza le dio una carta.

Hermione la miro con curiosidad y se la quito de la pata, la abrió y se sorprendió del contenido: 

Tu felicidad es todo lo que necesito, una promesa es promesa, ya tienes lo que querías, a Draco Malfoy, una boda, una nueva vida, entonces, ¿Por qué lloras,  Hermione?

Era todo lo que decía, ella extrañada, miro nuevamente donde debía estar la lechuza de Harry, pero dejo en su lugar una rosa blanca, una rosa común y corriente, Hermione miró afuera, tenía la esperanza de ver a Hedwing, pero nada, solo miro hacia abajo para ver a un niño de 11 años aproximadamente, algo chico para su edad, con cabello negro intenso, un cabello rebelde, Hermione no lo reconoció, hasta que le niño se dio media vuelta y miro a Hermione a los ojos. Tenía los ojos verde-esmeralda.

Hermione se masajeo los ojos con la mano y volvió a mirar hacía abajo, esperando ver al niño, pero no lo encontró, nada, no había nadie, Hermione sonrió amargamente, si que extrañaba a Harry ahora alucinaba, y por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión que la luna le sonreía. 

-Tal vez.......no.....Harry no esta más aquí-sonrió-debo preocuparme por mi pequeño Potter-dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre-

Hermione cerro la ventana, ya que comenzaba hacer frío, dejo la flor en la repisa y se sentó a leer a esperar a Draco, que no tardo en llegar, los dos se dieron un beso y se durmieron, ya que estaba muy cansados de la boda y todo eso. Hermione finalmente tuvo un sueño tranquilo después de 4 meses, y no era por que se encontraba en brazos de Draco, si no por que sintió que Harry la acompañaba, no puso evitar sonreír entre sueños...... 

**********************************

Notas de la autora:

; - ; Como pude hacerlo, lo mate, lo mate, soy una asesina ; - ; creo que este capitulo fue el mas largo y triste, pero se los advertí, bueno sinceramente yo me puse a llorar mientras lo escribía ; -; 

Gracias por los reviews ; - ;  lo mate, pobre de mi Harry ; - ;    


	8. ¿Por que lloras, Hermione? Epilogo

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? 

Epilogo 

Los rayos del sol penetraban por las cortinas semi abiertas, los pájaros comenzaba a entonar una dulce canción. La mañana era realmente hermosa, y una brisa cálida entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Hermione dormía tranquilamente, después de muchos años, ella había encontrado la paz en los brazos de Draco, como alguna vez sintió paz en los brazos de Harry. Draco la abrazaba como protegiéndola y Hermione descansaba en su pecho desnudo, había hecho un gran calor la noche anterior, que obligo a Draco a quitarse la pijama y quedarse en boxers. Era tranquilo el lugar, las familias aun no se despertaban pero sus hijos ya jugaban con sus varitas y sus escobas.

La puerta de la habitación de Hermione y Draco se entreabrió, se escucho unas cuantas risitas, abrieron por completo la puerta y tres niños llegaron corriendo mientras saltaban en la cama para despertar a sus padres.

-Ya es hora de despertar mami-dijo una niña de por lo menos 6 años, el cabello castaño rebelde, de largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos verde esmeralda la hacían ver preciosa, con una pijama ligera de color rosado violeta  

-Papa, quiero ir al callejón Diagon-dijo un niño de la misma edad que la niña, solo que él tenía en cabello negro intenso y rebelde, sus ojos marrones como los de su madre lo hacían ver medio travieso, traía una pijama azul 

-Mami, que vas hacer de desayunar?-pregunto una niñita de 4 años aproximadamente, con su cabello rubio plateado y ojos marrones-Tengo mucha hambre-

Hermione con pesadez abrió un ojo mirando a sus hijos como saltaban excitados en la cama, intentó levantarse, pero los brazos de Draco no se lo permitían.

-Papa, arriba-dijo el niño mientras saltaba mas fuerte del lado de su padre-Vamos, tenemos hambre-

Draco abrió los ojos y miro a sus hijos, se veían muy felices y hambrientos, saludo a Hermione con un beso en la frente y la soltó mientras se levantaba y sentaba en la cama

-Tengo mucha hambre mami-dijo la niña de ojos verde-esmeralda

-¿Que quieres de desayunar, Hermelinda?-dijo Hermione levantándose

-Yo quiero huevos fritos-dijo la niña de ojos verdes-Y Nancy quiere un poco de cereal y una malteada de chocolate-

-Cómo quieran mis princesas-dijo sonriendo-Y tu Henry, ¿qué quieres?-   

-Cualquier cosa que te guste mama-dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Hermione miro a su hijo, como se parecía tanto a Harry, que lastima que había heredado los ojos de ella, si no, hubiera sido una replica exacta de Harry, suspiro levemente y cargo a su hija menor, Nancy, que traía un muñequito de peluche muy curioso. Hermione bajo las escaleras seguida por sus hijos, dejo a Nancy en una sillita y se puso a prepara el desayuno. Al poco rato, Draco bajo con un traje muy elegante, aun que no podía acomodarse muy bien la corbata, Hermione, que ya había terminado de cocinar y servia a sus hijos, fue a lado de su esposo y le puso la corbata con una sonrisa

-Cada vez que te veo Mione-dijo Draco cuando Hermione termino de ponerle la corbata-Siento que soy el hombre mas afortunado-

Hermione le sonrió y beso suavemente los labios de su esposo, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer gustosos su desayuno, al terminar los dos niños mayores, sonrieron y salieron junto con su otra hermanita, dejando solos a sus padres.

-Me parece impresionante-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione-Aun que ellos no sean míos, les he tenido un gran cariño, los trato como si fueran míos-

-Eso es cierto-dijo la joven, ahora, Malfoy desviando la mirada

-Y como se parece Hermelinda a Potter por los ojos, pero en lo demás es tu viva imagen, y Henry-suspiro-Es la viva imagen de Potter, a excepción de sus ojos, que son los tuyos-dijo sonriendo-No te preocupes Hermione-dijo sonriendo-Ellos entenderán por que son 'Malfoy Potter'-sonrió aun mas-Creo que ya va siendo la hora de que les expliques-

Draco beso los labios de Hermione muy brevemente para luego salir, la joven Malfoy miro como su esposo se despedía de sus hijos. Dio un leve suspiro, se sentía culpable, hacía unos meses, deseaba que todo fuera así, pero con la diferencia de que Nancy tuviera, aun que sea, los ojos verdes o el cabello negro, y que Draco fuera Harry, lo extrañaba, y mucho, desde el día de su boda con Draco, no dejaba de ver a Hedwing en cada esquina por donde ella estaba, parecía que la lechuza se empeñaba en seguirla. Volvió a suspirar, no quería llorar, eso ya era parte de su vida y lo odiaba, parecía que tenía llanto crónico. Además que ya llevaba mas de una vez que había asustado a sus hijos. 

-Harry-dijo Hermione reteniendo las lagrimas

-¿Quién es Harry, mami?-dijo una dulce niña de cabello plateado que estaba a su lado

-Nancy, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione en forma maternal

-Tenía sed, Hermelinda y Henry también tienen mucha sed-dijo sonriendo

-Claro amor, ahora les envió una jarra con agua-

La niña sonrió y salió felizmente de la cocina, Hermione saco su varita, señalo una jara y con un movimiento hizo que se llenara de agua natural, otro movimiento de la varita y se convirtió en agua de jamaica, saco unos vasos mágicamente y los envió flotando hacía el jardín. No era raro ver esas cosas en el mundo mágico, era de la más natural, que lastima, ella quería vivir en el mundo muggle, pero Draco se negó.

Volvió a suspirar, se alegraba por tener una casa, una familia y un esposo que la amaba, aun que, ella no le amaba con la misma intensidad que él joven a ella. Miro por la ventana que conducía al jardín, sus hijos tomaban agua para inmediatamente seguir jugando con sus escobas o a sus hijos mayores haciendo figuritas para la menor. Una sonrisita paso por su rostro, sus hijos mayores habían sido gemelos, ambos hijos de Harry, nunca se imagino que la última vez que lo viera a solas quedaría embarazada. Y Draco....que buen muchacho, aceptar a dos niños que no son de su sangre y querer criarlos como si lo fueran, ese hombre era realmente sorprendente.

Hermione se aparto de la ventana, debía cambiarse, sus hijos ya lo habían hecho, y Draco también, ahora le tocaba a ella. Subió las escaleras, que a cada paso que daba ellas se reían, se fue a su cuarto, se puso una falda con franjas naranjas y amarillas, como los colores de Gryffindor, una blusa blanca y una túnica negra. Se había acostumbrado a usar la túnica negra, además que no tenía otro color que combinara tan bien con su falda. Al buscar sus libros de encantamientos, se encontró con un álbum de fotos. 

Se sentó y comenzó a hojearlo. Eran las fotos de 5 año, ahí se encontraba Ginny Weasley, con su cabello amarado en dos trenzas y una sonrisa, se movía de ves en cuando, debajo de la foto estaba Parvarati y Lavander, sonrió al verlas moverse una delante de la otra, como si quisieran que la cámara no tomara una foto de la otra, la que le seguía era la de Seamus, Dean y Neville con su sapo, otra sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos mami?-preguntó Nancy cuando vio el álbum de fotos

-Amigos en mi época en Hogwarts-dijo sonriendo mientras veía que sus otros dos hijos entrando a la habitación

Hermione cambió la pagina, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro. En esa foto, se encontraba Collin, antes de su muerte, abrazando a Harry que solo se reía nervioso. La que le seguía era una foto de Harry y Ron, ambos chicos abrazados y riéndose, debajo de esas fotos, se encontraban fotos individuales, primero estaba Ron, intentando detener a _Pig_, y después estaba Harry, con su escoba 'Saeta de Fuego' y Hedwing recargada en su hombro derecho.

-Esta lechuza-dijo la niña con los ojos verdes-La he visto, siempre esta cerca de nosotros-

-Mira Nancy-dijo el niño cargando a su 'hermana' para que viera la foto-Me parezco al chico de la foto, aun que él tiene los ojos verdes-

-Es cierto-dijo emocionada en los brazos de su 'hermano'-Y sus ojos son los de Linda-dijo sonriendo

-Tienes razón-dijo la niña mirando al joven que volteaba a ver a su lechuza-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos parecemos nada a papá-

Hermione miro a Nancy, que estaba en maravillada viendo a Ron intentando pescar a su lechuza.

-Nancy, querida-dijo dándole la foto de Ron-Por que no vas abajo a verla, es que quiero enseñarles las demás fotos-

-Bueno-dijo tomándola

Henry dejo a su hermana y ella salió corriendo. Hermione aguzó el oído para verificar que Nancy estuviera en la sala, abajo donde no pudiera escucharlos, y estuvo en lo correcto cuando escucho como su hija brincaba emocionada por los muebles.

-Verán hijos míos-dijo sonriendo-Creo que ya es hora de que sepan la verdad-los miro con dulzura-Pero no quiero que se lo mencionen a Nancy, solo cuando tenga 11 años-

-Claro mama-contestaron los dos al unísono

-Ven este chico-dijo señalando la foto-Este chico fue mi novio en Hogwarts, no pudo terminar su año, ya que murió-

-¿De que?-preguntó Hermelinda con curiosidad

-Le había dado hipotermia, y aun que yo le di mi calor corporal y lo ayude, no sirvió de mucho-dijo con tristeza

-¿Por que?-esta vez pregunto Henry

-Es que, al parecer, su corazón se estaba cansando, aun que Harry tuviera su calor corporal, no era capaz de retenerlo, y comenzaba a enfriarse poco a poco, hacinado que fuera más difícil a la sangre circular, y por lo que nos dijeron, tenía sangre coagulada cerca del corazón que impedía que llegara sangre limpia al cuerpo, por eso murió-suspiro cerrando los ojos

-Mami, no llores-le dijo la niña tomando la mano de su madre

-Lo siento-dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas-Es que lo quise tanto, fue uno de mis mejores amigos en Hogwarts, siempre estuvimos juntos, le tome mucho cariño-se detuvo, iba a decir 'y por eso le tengo tanto cariño, mas que a su padre Draco' pero se detuvo, no quería que sus hijos supieran que aun amaba a Harry.

-Y dime mama-dijo Henry rompiendo el silencio-¿qué tenemos que ver con él?-

-Bueno-dijo mirando la foto-Me parece correcto decirles de una buena vez, ya que he visto y se que son muy maduros para esta noticia-suspiro-Draco no es su verdadero padre-

-Ya se me hacía-dijo Hermelinda sonriendo-No nos parecemos en nada a papa, ni siquiera a Nancy, y eso que es nuestra hermanita-

-Bueno.....y como son listos, ¿quién suponen que sea su padre?-dijo Hermione con tranquilidad

-Supongo que es este chico-dijo Henry señalando la foto-Ya que nos parecemos a él-

-Es cierto-dijo sonriendo-Él es su padre, y se que nos esta cuidando-dijo mirando a la ventana, donde Hedwing se posaba en un poste mirándolos fijamente

-Esa es la lechuza que esta en la foto-dijo emocionada Hermelinda

-Así es Linda-dijo Hermione acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hija-Su nombre es Hedwing, siempre envió y trajo todas las cartas y paquetes a su destino sin importar que pasara, además que es muy orgullosa-

-Mama-dijo Henry apartando los ojos de Hedwing-¿Por qué nuestro padre tiene una cicatriz?-dijo señalando la frente del joven

-Solo te diré dos palabras-dijo Hermione con una amarga sonrisa-Harry Potter-

Henry miro a su madre sorprendido, Hermelinda ahogo un grito con sus manos, mientras que su madre sonreía, sabía que esa expresión (la de su hija) era de ella, por que casi siempre hacía eso.

-¿Harry Potter?-dijo emocionado Henry saliendo de su trance-¿el niño que vivió?-

-Si-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que estaba sonriéndole a su lechuza mientras la acariciaba-Fue mi mejor amigo desde primero y lo fue hasta el final-

-Que bien-dijo Hermelinda muy contenta-Mi papi se llama Harry, además tengo otro papi que se llama Draco-

-Un segundo-dijo Hermione desconcertada-¿Por qué se lo están tomando tan bien?- 

-Ya te dijimos mami-dijo Hermelinda apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su madre-Desde que recuerdo, Henry y yo nos preguntábamos por que no nos parecíamos a nuestro papá Draco, él es rubio de ojos grises, mientras que nosotros, con el cabello negro y castaño y ojos marrones y verdes-dijo sonriendo-nos parecía muy extraño, así que supusimos que éramos tus hijos mami, pero no los de mi papi Draco-

-Además, de donde sacaría Linda sus ojos-dijo Henry sonriendo-Me alegra que nos hallas dicho la verdad, mama-

Hermione se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que la reacción de sus hijos iba a hacer alterada, la iban a odiar y se enojarían, o algo así, pero nunca se imagino que sus hijos lo tomaran con tanta calma y felicidad

-Mami, nosotros siempre vamos a querer a Draco, pero también vamos a querer a Harry-

-Mama-dijo Henry interrumpiendo a su hermana-Cuéntanos como era mi papa-

Hermione los miro por un momento confundida, suspiro fuertemente, y les sonrió con un aire maternal, Nancy llego riéndose por que Ron no atrapaba la dichosa lechuza, y mejor se sentó junto con Henry para escuchar los relatos de su madre sobre Harry.

Al poco tiempo de andar contando lo que paso en primer año, los tres niños se quedaron dormidos en el piso, se habían emocionado, aterrorizado, se enojaban por el comportamiento de los profesores (en especial por Snape) y muchas cosas paso por sus infantiles rostros. Hermione se levanto y les puso una cobija a cada uno, no pudo cargarlos hasta la cama, le parecía muy cruel despertarlos, así que se fue a la ventana, donde misteriosamente estaba Hedwing.

Hermione se alarmó, la lechuza no se quedaba tanto tiempo en un lugar, y verla ahí, en el poste, inmóvil, le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago, por que recordaba las palabras de Harry, algo así de que su amiga blanca como la inocencia volaría por todos los lados donde él tenía recuerdos, y se quedaría quieta cuando el regresara.

¿Será acaso que Harry allá regresado? Pero que tonterías pensaba, Harry había muerto, pero........el día de su boda vio a un niño idéntico a él, como de unos 11 años, se puso a razonar un poco, no era de las chicas que creían en que los milagros ocurrían seguido. Se alarmó al ver a Hedwing desplegar sus alas y bajar lentamente hacía el jardín de su casa. Sin mas que pensar, bajo las escaleras corriendo, casi tropezándose, y abrió la puerta principal de par en par.

Misteriosamente comenzaba a nevar, pequeñas copos de nieve caían del cielo. A lo lejos, Hermione diviso a una persona como de 20 años, que esperaba con el brazo extendido a que la lechuza llegara. La lechuza se poso y fue acariciada dulcemente por el joven, Hermione solo podía ver su espalda, pero ver el cabello desordenado y de un negro intenso, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y sentía nervios, lentamente se acerco al joven que acariciaba a Hedwing. Se acerco lentamente, mientras que los copos de nieve se quedaban en su túnica y cabello.

Con timidez, le toco el hombro. El chico volteó lentamente (o eso le pareció a ella) y la dejo sorprendida, esos ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, detrás de unos lentes redondos, una sonrisa tan dulce que daban ganas de besar esos labios, ese aroma que era exquisito, y la lechuza posada en su hombro derecho, le dieron entender que era.....

-Hola, Mione-dijo el chic sonriendo-Hace tanto que no nos vemos-

-Pero......pero.....-

-Ya le cumplí la promesa a Ron, jugué y le enseñe tácticas de quidditch, tiene una familia adorable, se caso con Parvarati, tienen dos niños, es niño y niña, Fluer estaba con Charlie, ya sabes el hermano de Ron, Remus fue feliz sin convertirse en hombre lobo solo por un mes y Sirius, bueno, pase con él 3 años, la pasamos muy bien, a la única que me faltaba de visitar era a ti-

-Pero......-

-Ron me comentó que estabas embarazada cuando te casaste con Malfoy-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que encontraste la felicidad-

-Bueno-dijo Hermione mirando el suelo-Tengo tres niños, los cuales dos son tuyos-dijo sin parecer un tanto sorprendida-Los dos fueron gemelos, un niño y una niña-miro a Harry a los ojos-Hermelinda se parece a mí, solo que tiene tus ojos y Henry......bueno, es tu viva imagen, solo que tiene mis ojos-

-Hermelinda debe ser hermosa, y Henry.....debe estar orgulloso de tener sus ojos-

-Harry-dijo con una leve sonrisa-¿Como pudiste?-

-No, Mione-dijo el chico negando con la cabeza-No estoy vivo, solo soy como un fantasma-

-Pero.....ellos no son tan reales-

-Lo sé, digamos que soy como una ilusión-sonrió-Existe un conjuro para que se pueda lograr, le pedí a Dumbledore que lo hiciera, una vez que muriera-

-Ya veo-dijo son tristeza

-No te preocupes, es mi deseo que Hedwing se quede contigo, para hacerte compañía, cada vez que este contigo, yo estaré-dijo tomando la barbilla de Hermione

-Te extraño tanto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Y yo a ti-dijo sonriendo-Hazme un ultimo favor-

-Claro, lo que tu quieras-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Se feliz-sonrió-Vive feliz-

Hermione cerro los ojos, y dio un leve sí, ya no veía a Harry, uno por que tenía los ojos cerrados, y el otro por que no quería que Harry la viera llorar. Para su sorpresa sintió lo mismo que aquella vez en las mazmorras, como Harry le calentaba las mejillas y su rostro con su liento, como besaba su frente y la punta de su nariz, para terminar beso los labios de Hermione. Fue una sensación mágica, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía eso, esos labios dulces, como recorría la lengua de Harry su boca, fue una experiencia maravillosa. 

Unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, como lo había extrañado y como lo iba a extrañar, al terminar el beso, aun ella seguía llorando, pero él le sonrió. Hermione se quedo estupefacta cuando lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos....eran los mismos que ese día......

-Hermione Granger-dijo Harry cuando se separo de ella-El nombre más hermoso que he escuchado-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Siempre te recordare, como la persona que más amo y amé-cerro los ojos y la volvió abrazar-Tu siempre serás mi gran amiga, te agradezco que me des tu amistad, tal vez no sea tu amor, pero tu amistad me basta-le susurro-Pero......espero que tu me recuerdes como Harry Potter, tu gran amigo de la infancia, el chico que te amo como loco, pero llego un momento en que él acepto solo su amistad-

-Harry yo......-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Adiós, mi dulce Mione-dijo Harry sonriendo y poniéndole su capa en los hombros

Como ese día, Harry se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en la pequeña nevada. Hermione se abrazó a si misma, ese día como le había dolido la separación y ahora fue peor, calló de rodillas, las lagrimas brotaban con mas fuerza, debía llorar, necesitaba llorar, cayó de rodillas y puso sus manos tapando sus oídos.

No le importaba que en pleno verano estuviera nevando, ni que Hedwing se había posado en su hombro derecho esperando alguna reacción de cariño, solo se puso a llorar. No debería hacerlo, Harry ya se había despedido y ya podía descansar en paz, tenía a tres niños, dos de los cuales era de Harry, tenía a su esposo Draco, que le amaba, tenía a su mejor amigo Ron, que ya era hora de visitarlo y ahora tenía la lechuza de su amor, todo era perfecto, ya no había por nada mas que lamentarse, entonces.....

-¿Por qué lloró?-dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía el frente-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?-dijo mas dolida mientras tapaba con mas fuerzas sus oídos

****FIN****

**********************************

Notas de la autora:

Bien, ahora sí ya se acabo la historia, gracias a todos sus reviews, se los agradezco, espero que les allá gustado mi epilogo. Me ha costado hacerlo, no sé por que, tal vez por que no quería que terminara, pero en fin, espero que me dejen reviews, hasta mi próximo fic (que será H/HR romántico completamente)


End file.
